Le Retour en Enfance de Harry
by Procne Aesoris
Summary: Slash yaoî HP.DM.Après un accident de potion,Harry se retrouve âgé de 5ans,et Drago, sa nounou attitrée.Sauf que s'occuper d'un petit Harry n'est pas de tout repos...Ils vont devoir apprendre à se connaitre,à s'aimer...Humour,action,sadisme et émotion.
1. Discleamer

**_Mot important: Mes histoires dattant de plus de deux ans, à peu près, elles ne tiennent compte que des tomes 1 à 5, le 6 est ignoré et le 7, je ne l'ai pas lu, donc, pas de spoiler.  
Pour ce qui est des UA, cela n'a pas d'incidence.  
Bonne lecture!_**

**Discleamer :**

_Lisez ce qui va suivre en entier, merci…Ce n'est pas très long, mais c'est important ! Et puis c'est assez drôle… **:D**.  
Laissez même un commentaire si cela vous dit ! **;3**_

_Voila, j'ai décidé de poster ceci au début de chacune de mes fics, pour être dans les règles et ne pas avoir à être embêtée par la suite, à réécrire ceci à chaque chapitres… Donc :_

_Petit 1, rien n'est à moi, sauf le récit._

_Petit 2, je ne suis pas payée pour ça. (Une petite review sera volontiers acceptée… **;p** évitez les tomates, je les préfère nettement plus dans mon estomac que sur ma tête…mdr)._

_Petit 3, fic avec slash. C'est-à-dire qu'il y a une relation entre deux hommes ou deux femmes qui sera racontée… Peut être même des **relations physiques** explicites (qui ne tomberont jamais dans le vulgaire cependant). Donc, au risque de me répéter COINCES DU CUL SABSTENIR DE CONTINUER A LIRE… (Et en passant, mangez des pruneaux, ça vous éjectera le balai coincé dans certaines profondeurs aussi abyssales que votre manque de tolérance)._

_Petit 4, j'accepte toutes les reviews, saufs celles qui sont injurieuses, agressives et irrespectueuses. Chacun a ses goûts, je pense avoir mis assez d'éléments pour que le contenu qui va suivre ne vous surprenne pas…Vous êtes prévenus…J'accepte la critique, mais non ce qui est gratuit. Ffnet doit rester une grande famille où le respect d'autrui est un devoir fondamental._

_Petit 5, le sadisme et l'émotion sont mes outils préférés ! Mdr Je suis également une grande originale…** XD**_

_Petit 6, les lemons seront toujours entre lignes et vous serez prévenus de leur présence dans ma note de début de chapitre. Comme ceci, ceux qui ne voudront pas les lire ne seront pas gênés et ceux qui voudront lire, pourront étancher leur soif perverse… **;p**. La non-lecture de ces passages ne sera en aucun cas un problème, je m'arrangerais toujours pour que cela reste compréhensible. _

_Petit 7, toutes les chansons et poèmes sont de moi ! Je ne les ai piqué à personne, je ne plagie pas, ni pour ça, ni pour rien d'autre._

_Petit 8, bah… y a pas de petit 8… lol_

_Pour les RAR n'oubliez pas de vous loguer ou de donner votre adresse mail, pour que je puisse vous répondre ! En parlant de review, je n'insiste jamais pour qu'on m'en laisse, j'estime que reviewer doit être un geste spontané et non-obligé. Je dirais juste ceux-ci : pour ceux qui ne font que passer en lisant les fics, laissez un petit mot de temps en temps, vraiment, pas grand-chose… La review, c'est ce qui encourage l'auteur à faire des choses de qualité, à continuer d'écrire… Donc, savoir que les lecteurs émettent leur avis, c'est très important ! Ne le faites pas forcément à chaque chapitre si le temps vous manque, mais montrez le bout de votre nez de temps en temps… Merci d'avance !..._

**_Pour les dénonciateurs, avant de vous précipitez pour dire aux modérateurs que les fanfictionneurs ne sont pas dans les règles, voyez si le délit qu'ils ont commis ne sera pas nettement moindre que les conséquences de votre ''moucharderie''. Imaginez vous, vous mettez tout votre cœur dans un travail, tout votre temps, c'est très important à vos yeux, et quelques gens qui passent par là jugent qu'à cause de certaines descriptions un peu trop osées (alors que les lecteurs sont plusieurs fois prévenus !) ou je ne sais quoi encore, les auteurs doivent être punis, souvent injustement et disproportionnément. Je vous en prie, réfléchissez un peu avant votre acte et demandez vous si cela est vraiment justifié.  
Je ne vous juge pas, je ne vous incrimine pas, vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous êtes libres même de faire attention à tout ceci… Mais s'il vous plait, pensez à liberté d'expression, à liberté de vivre…  
Si un jour dans ce que j'écris, quelque chose vaut la peine que je sois virée, prévenez moi, même anonymement, laissez moi le temps de changer si cela m'est possible… Donnez simplement une deuxième chance, soyez intelligents… Merci d'avance…_**

_Et pour finir…_

_Les Droits du Lecteur :  
(pour ceux qui connaisse, je les remixé à ma sauce)_

**_Le droit de ne pas lire (mais je préfèrerais quand même, lol)._**

**_Le droit de sauter des pages (enfin, vous risquez de ne pas tout comprendre quand même :3)._**

**_Le droit de ne pas finir cette fic (mais heu, c'est quoi ces droits ? Je proteste !)._**

**_Le droit de relire (Viii, ça c'est bien ! Mdr)._**

**_Le droit de lire n'importe quoi (Mouais, à vos risques et périls)._**

**_Le droit de lire n'importe où (ouais, c'est classe aussi ça, perso, j'adore lire aux WC, en fait, je fais tout aux WC, Mdr. M'enfin, quand il s'agit de fics, c'est un peu plus compliquer de lire où on veut…)._**

**_Le droit de grappiller (de dévorer même…)._**

**_Le droit de lire à voix haute (ouais, à condition de ne gêner personne quand même)._**

**_Le droit de nous taire (grand droit que celui là)._**

**_Le droit de nous exprimer (cherchez la contradiction… Mdr)._**

**_Le droit d'ovationner l'auteur (ce n'est pas un droit, c'est un devoir ! XD xptdr)._**

**_Le droit de donner son avis (très important ça…)._**

**_Le droit de faire de la pub (bon, d'accord, je suis bonne à enfermée, oui je sais…)._**

**_Le droit de faire un fan club pour l'auteur (si, si, c'est important ! lol)._**

_Bon, j'arrête là, je n'ai pas envie de vous faire fuir avant même que l'histoire n'est commencé…  
Bonne lecture à tous et gros bisous !..._

_**Procne Aesoris**_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Le Retour en Enfance de Harry**

Chapitre 1:

_**Note de l'auteur :**  
Oui, je sais…vous allez me dire que je démarre une nouvelle fic alors que j'en ai deux en cours que j'uptate que tous les 15 jours…mais l'envie d'inventer me tiraille depuis quelques jours et que voulez vous…Quand un auteur est atteint du syndrome de ''crise d'inspiration insolvable et cutanée''…De plus, j'avais très envie de m'amuser, mes deux autres fics sont relativement ''sérieuses'', même si je mets une pointe d'humour dedans…Donc, cette histoire que vous allez lire est un pure délire que mon cerveau déjanté a inventé…j'espère que cela vous plaira, plusieurs chapitres seront à venir…J'en ajouterais ou en enlèverais selon que cette histoire vous plaira ou pas. Ma pauvre Speedy qui va devoir corriger encore des chapitres supplémentaires…Pardonne moi Ô grande et adorée Speedy…Que les lecteurs de mes deux autres fics se rassurent, deux chapitres, bien plus longs que les autres sont en préparation…Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas…**REVIEWEZ **! Lol… **XD**  
Procne_

La tour de Gryffondor était en effervescence, les dortoirs étaient sans dessus dessous et tout le monde s'agitait. Le Maître d'œuvre, j'ai nommé Hermione Granger, surveillait avec amour tout ce chantier qu'elle avait elle-même mis debout.

''Allez ! Du nerf ! Non mais regardez-moi ça, je n'ai jamais vu autant de cochonneries et de bazar poussiéreux !'' Exhortait-elle aux gryffondors qui s'abstenaient d'émettre tout commentaire…

Dans les deux plus hautes chambres s'affairaient les garçons et les filles de septième année.

''Si elle ne se tait pas maintenant je vais finir par la tuer !'' Maugréa Ron de mauvaise humeur, qui pestait contre tout ce remue-ménage, chamboulant ses petites habitudes.

Harry rit et lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.  
''Allez, courage Ron, dis-toi que c'est pour la bonne cause…''

Celui-ci fit une mine dépitée et grogna :  
''Ah Hermione et sa passion pour les elfes de maison ! Elle pourrait s'éprendre d'autre chose !...''

Les garçons de la chambre se firent un clin d'œil entendu et Harry railla :  
''De toi par exemple ?...''  
''Et oui, voil… non mais ça ne va pas Harry ?'' Bégaya Ron, qui était devenu rouge en s'apercevant de sa bourde

Harry rit encore plus, suivi par ses colocataires  
''Allez Ronnie, on sait tous que Hermione ne te laisse pas indifférent…''Lui dit Seamus Finnigan avec malice.

Ron, si c'était possible, se mit à rougir encore plus, n'ayant plus rien à envier des tomates trop mûres.

''C'est pas vrai !... Elle est juste…intéressante et…intelligente…c'est tout.''  
''Bien sûr, bien sûr…''Répliqua Dean Thomas, ''c'est pour ça qu'on t'entend gémir la nuit en prononçant son prénom ?...''

Le dortoir se remit à rire. Ron fumait.

''Vous êtes vraiment des…des chiens…''Siffla-t-il.  
''Oh les mecs, vous auriez pu m'épargnez les détails…''S'insurgea Harry également gêné d'aborder ce genre de choses.

Dean et Seamus se regardèrent avec complicité et prirent le Survivant par les épaules en disant :  
''Ah mon cher Harry, tu es encore pur et innocent, mais une fois que tu auras goûté…certaines joies…aucuns doutes que tout ceci t'intéressera. D'ailleurs…''  
''…Si tu as besoin de conseils, nous sommes là…''

Les deux camarades se firent un clin d'œil coquin et lâchèrent un Harry presque aussi rouge que Ron.

La bonne humeur de la chambrée s'envola au moment où de lourds pas se firent entendre.

''Vite, vite…'' Dis Harry, ''elle arrive…mettons nous tous au travail…''

Et tels des petites abeilles dans une ruche, ils se remirent fébrilement à leurs fouilles. Juste à temps, car la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer une Hermione plus énervée que jamais.

''Et bien, ça avance là-dedans ? Interrogea-t-elle d'un ton féroce.'' Elle pinça son nez et se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'un pas vif et l'ouvrit avec violence. ''Ça sent le fauve ici !''

Les garçons s'entreregardèrent et grimacèrent.

''Mon pauvre Ronnie, tu t'es entiché d'une descendante de Tu-Sais-Qui…''Murmura Dean à l'intéressé qui le fusilla du regard.  
''Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, où j'en connais qui pourront faire la une du Journal de Poudlard avec tes fonds de caleçons…''

Dean ne dit plus rien après cette remarque fort intelligente de Ron et se replongea avec un nouvel intérêt dans ses recherches.

Hermione s'approcha dangereusement d'eux et les fixa avec un regard pouvant rivaliser avec celui de Rogue.

''J'ai fait toutes les chambres de Gryffondor et vous êtes la seule dans laquelle rien n'ait encore été trouvé ! Bon sang, ce ne doit pas être si difficile de trouver de vieilles affaires dont vous ne vous servez plus, non ? Pensez à ces pauvres elfes qui se tuent à la tâche et que l'on va pourvoir délivrer grâce aux fonds que l'on aura récoltés en vendant tous vos…trésors dont vous n'avez plus besoin… Si vous n'y mettez pas un peu du vôtre, je n'arriverai jamais à faire cette brocante ! Et j'espère sincèrement…pour vous…que je pourrai la faire…''

Elle les toisa avant de se retourner et de s'approcher de la porte.

''Bien, je suis sûre que vous allez faire preuve de zèle maintenant, _n'est-ce_ _pas_ ?...''

Sans attendre la réponse, elle claqua la porte en partant, laissant derrière des garçons stupéfaits et perplexes.

''Finalement,'' bafouilla Ron, ''je crois que tu as raison Dean… Elle a des gènes de serpentard dans les veines… Brrr…elle peut faire froid dans le dos quand elle n'est pas contente.''

Il retourna dans ses affaires et soupira.

''Comment veut-elle que je fasse la différence entre ce qui est vieux ou usagé et ce dont je me sers ? Toutes mes affaires sont de vieilles frippes dont j'aimerais ne pas avoir à me servir…''

Harry jeta un regard désolé à son meilleur ami, il espérait vraiment que la situation financière de la famille Weasley s'arrangerait. Il regarda lui-même se qu'il allait sûrement donner. Quelques affreuses chaussettes que Dobby lui offrait tous les ans, quelques affaires de Dudley plus ignobles encore, des manuels scolaires dont il ne servirait sûrement plus et d'autres petites choses…

La journée du Samedi de mi-Septembre se termina ainsi, la tour de Gryffondor se calma au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient. Hermione avait parcourut encore les chambres et était finalement, satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle avait pu remarquer, avec _étonnement_, que le dortoir qui l'avait le plus comblée était celui des garçons de septième année…

Et le week-end finit de s'écouler ainsi… Les gryffondors de nouveau tranquilles, tandis qu'Hermione travaillait avec acharnement à l'organisation de sa brocante.

Harry quant à lui, appréhendait la nouvelle semaine qui commençait à cause d'une seule chose…qui était graisseuse, partiale, coincée, gluante, etc… Il voulait bien sûr parler de Rogue, professeur Ô combien adoré, qu'il allait avoir le plaisir d'avoir pendant deux heures lundi matin… Charmant commencement de journée en perspective, donc…

Il redoutait ce début de semaine plus que d'autres fois, parce qu'il y avait un très important contrôle sommatif, portant sur une potion de guérison dont il n'avait strictement rien compris… Il avait pourtant cherché à la bibliothèque, demandé à Hermione, mais rien…en vain…

Il était donc dans le pétrin…

Il essaya de réviser une dernière fois, mais ses paupières trop lourdes et son cerveau bouché, rendirent la lecture et l'apprentissage impossible.

Le lundi arriva, avec ses deux heures de potion.

Les élèves s'installèrent en silence dans la salle, attendant avec appréhension l'énoncé du contrôle. Rogue arriva, ponctuel, à la minute près, un rictus de pur sadisme et de suffisance peint sur son visage blafard.

''Bien, je vois que vous êtes tous là, bien que je me demande pourquoi…vu l'évidence de la nullité dont vos…travaux, si je puis appeler ça ainsi…feront preuve. Il y a bien quelques potions qui m'apporteront satisfaction_-_regard posé sur Malefoy qui affichait un air hautain_-_c'est donc pour cela que je me force à vous à faire une interrogation… Pour que le peu qui est doué ne soit pas pénalisé. Bien, vous avez les deux heures pour achever votre travail, les instructions sont au tableau_-_claquement de doigt et le tableau noir se couvre d'une fine écriture blanche_-_Commencez !''

Il alla s'assoire à son bureau dans un tourbillon de robes noires et oublia sciemment ses élèves, pour se plonger dans des copies qu'il couvrait d'encre rouge.

Hermione, quelques rangées plus loin de Harry, fit un signe d'encouragement au jeune homme et se plongea avec application sur son propre devoir. Le Survivant observa avec une mine embêtée le tableau et grimaça. Puis il regarda les ingrédients disposés sur sa table.

« Zut, zut, zut…je ne connais même pas un quart des ingrédients, je ne sais pas un dixième de ce qu'il faut faire… Bouh… Je suis foutu. Ce sera un miracle si je n'ai, ne serait-ce que quelques points… » Pensa-t-il.

Il fixa ensuite Malefoy qui se mouvait avec élégance et s'occupait avec aisance de sa potion. Qu'est-ce qu'il enviait se petit bâtard blond snobinard! Il aurait aimé pourvoir travailler sa potion avec autant de facilité que lui.

« Que Rogue aille se faire foutre lui et sa perruque huileuse !... Quitte à avoir un zéro, autant m'amuser… » Chose pensée, même stupide, chose faite… Gryffondor haineux oblige…

Harry commença donc comme c'était écrit…

_Allumer un feu doux sous le chaudron…_

Il mit un feu très vif qui fit rapidement augmenter la chaleur autour de lui. Comme il était au fond de la classe et que tout le monde était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait sans attirer l'attention.

Ensuite…

_Piller l'armoise en une fine poussière…_

Il coupa de grossiers morceaux de la plante.

_Mettre un gramme de celle-ci…_

Il mit tout ce qu'il avait coupé, environ 50 grammes…

_Laisser mijoter pendant 5 minutes…_

Il attendit patiemment que 10 minutes passent.

_Ajouter trois queues de billywig…_

Qu'est-ce qu'un billywig ?... Harry n'en savait rien, il prit au hasard ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à des queues et en mit dans sa potion frémissante qui prenait une vague teinte verdâtre, tandis que celles de ses camarades étaient d'un beau bleu turquoise.

« Oh mince…j'ai pas du tout la même couleur qu'eux…pourtant, j'ai bien tout suivit à la lettre… » Ricana Harry mentalement.

Il continua ainsi, jusqu'au moment où sa potion se mit à fumer dangereusement. Une odeur pestilentielle commença à parfumer la classe, faisant sortir Rogue de ce qu'il faisait. Le professeur se dirigea immédiatement vers Harry et grimaça.

''Potter ! Puis je savoir ce que votre cerveau vide à bien pu encore m'inventer ?...''

Harry prit un air innocent et confus tout en faisant un beau sourire à Rogue.

''Et bien, professeur…je dois avouer que je suis moi-même surpris…j'ai pourtant fait _exactement_ comme s'était écrit…''  
''Vous vous moquez de moi Potter ?...''  
''Oh…non… Je ne me permettrais pas, professeur…''

Toute la classe suivait en silence et avec intérêt l'échange entre les deux hommes.

''Alors puisque vous dîtes avoir fait ce qui était écrit… Pouvez vous m'expliquer pourquoi les yeux de pogrebin sont encore sur votre table, alors qu'ils sont sensés être dans votre potion depuis au moins un quart d'heure ?...'' L'enseignant montrait du doigt quatre boules blanches gluantes et informes.

Harry les regarda avec intérêt et mit un doigt sur sa tempe tout en disant :  
''Ah…c'était donc ça… Comme je ne savais pas ce que c'était, j'ai mis autre chose…''

Rogue fit des yeux de poisson, apparemment sidéré par la stupidité avec laquelle Harry agissait.

''Et vous avez mis quoi, à la place ?...'' Le ton était grave et menaçant.

Harry, toujours en souriant niaisement, haussa les épaules et dit d'une voix légère :

''Oh, je ne sais pas…vu que j'ai fais ça pour presque tous les ingrédients…''  
''POTTER ! Etes-vous donc à ce point inconscient ? A votre niveau scolaire vous devriez savoir qu'on ne fait pas mumuse avec les potions comme le dernier des crétins nés… Cela peut être très dangereux !...50 point en moins pour votre imbécillité. Je me demande encore comment vous avez pu passer vos BUSE… Donc, c'est cela que vous appelez suivre _exactement_ mes instructions ?... Même Longdubat s'est mieux débrouillé que vous ! Ah, elle est belle l'étoile du monde sorcier… Si vous vous débrouillez aussi bien en potions que devant Vous-Savez-Qui… Je ne donne pas cher de la peau des sorciers de Grande Bretagne !...''

Les Serpentards s'étaient mit à rire bêtement et Malefoy regardaient méchamment Harry en lui faisant des grimaces pour l'imiter. Les Gryffondors, eux, était trop atterrés pour dire quoi que ce soit…la guerre entre les serpents et les griffons pour la coupe des quatre maison était rude et avec cette perte non négligeable de point, ils étaient loin derrière… Ils étaient aussi très déçus par le comportement d'Harry.

Le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la classe fut coupé par les frémissements de plus en plus sonores de la potion pour le moins ratée, d'Harry.

Rogue émit un sifflement de colère.

''Qu'est ce que c'est que cela Potter ?...''  
''Heu…bah… des bulles…''  
''POTTER ! Bon, très bien, tous ceux qui ont finit leur potion me la mettent dans une fiole et me l'apportent à mon bureau, pour les autres, vous me la recommencez, ce seront vos devoirs pour demain. Et faites tout cela vite avant que le chaudron de votre bon à rien de camarade n'explose !...''

Les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Certains jetaient des regards en biais à Harry qui était pour le moins penaud. Rogue suivait avec dédain l'avancée de ses étudiants qui lui apportaient leurs fioles. Il se retourna vers Harry et lui fit un regard mauvais.

''Dépêchez-vous de ranger vos affaires, Potter ! Vous viendrez en retenue tous les soirs pendant quinze jours, à partir de ce soir. Suis-je clair ?''  
''Très clair, Monsieur…'' Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix amère.  
''Bien, votre cerveau est encore assez compétent pour enregistrer des informations basiques… DEPECHEZ-VOUS !''

Pendant que Rogue s'acharnait sur Harry, il ne voyait pas le jeune homme blond qui suivait la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt et qui ne semblait nullement disposé à partir. La potion fit soudain un grondement menaçant qui fit sursauter le professeur. L'homme couru jusqu'à son laboratoire pour aller chercher une quelconque chose, tandis qu'Harry regardait avec appréhension son chaudron fumant. Soudain, il y eut une violente explosion, Malefoy eut juste le temps de s'abriter sous son bureau d'écolier tandis qu'Harry se faisait recouvrir par une substance gélatineuse verte-marron.

« Aïe…ma tête… Qu'est ce que ça pue… Bon dieu, c'est horrible… » Pensa Harry qui voyait le monde tourner autour de lui et qui s'affala par terre.

Quand il eut retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre et une vision claire, il sentit un filet d'air froid se répandre dans son cou. Il put observer avec étonnement que sa robe de sorcier tombait lâchement sur ses épaules, de même que son T-shirt qu'il portait en dessous, ainsi que son pantalon…

« Ouh là !… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?… » Pensa-t-il inquiet, voyant que les manches de sa robe de sorcier pendaient, recouvrant ses mains. « Pourquoi est ce que mes affaires sont trop grandes ?... » Puis, au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, il finit par ne plus se poser de question, s'amusant d'un rien, en particulier du jeune homme blond qui le regardait bizarrement. Et, il s'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla, il était toujours dans la grande salle avec plein de grands bols partout, un monsieur avec de longs cheveux noirs graisseux était penché au dessus de lui. Il hurla de peur en le voyant.

''Ah !Un monstre huileux !''

Le monstre en question grimaça et fit un signe à quelqu'un.

''Mr Malefoy, veuillez vous occupez de… Potter…pendant que je vais chercher le Directeur, ainsi que son adjointe.''

Harry s'assit, tout en essayant de ne pas s'empêtrer dans ses vêtements trois fois trop grands pour lui. Il regarda avec crainte le monsieur graisseux s'en aller pour laisser place à un magnifique jeune homme blond. Il lui fit un grand sourire et s'exclama :

''Ouah !... Je suis au paradis ! Je vois un ange !...''

Le dit-ange secoua la tête de dépit.

''C'est cela Potter, maintenant tu te tiens tranquille jusqu'à l'arrivée du ''monstre huileux''.'' Dit Malefoy que la situation amusait beaucoup.  
''Quoi ! L'Affreux va revenir ?...''  
''L'Affreux en question est un de tes professeurs, je te conseillerais donc de ne pas l'insulter…''  
''Heu…c'est quoi un professeur ?... C'est un monsieur pas beau comme celui qui est affreux ?...''

Malefoy soupira et se pris la tête dans ses mains.

''Non, Potter…un professeur c'est quelqu'un qui t'apprend des choses…''  
''Ah bon…et toi ? Tu es aussi un professeur ? Un professeur ange ?...''  
''Non, non…moi je suis comme toi, un élève… Et le monsieur ''affreux'' c'est mon professeur à moi aussi, c'est Rogue… Arrête de poser des questions stupides maintenant !''  
''D'accord ! Juste une dernière et je te laisse tranquille…''  
''Quoi, encore ?...''  
''Tu t'appelles comment ? Parce que je vais pas t'appeler ''l'ange'' tout le temps…''  
''D'une, tu n'as aucune raison de m'appeler pour quoi que soit, je te déteste, tu me détestes et s'est bien ainsi…''  
''Mais non…je te déteste pas… Je t'aime bien au contraire !... Pourquoi je ne t'aimerais pas ?... Et puis les anges…c'est fait pour être aimé, non ?...''

Malefoy fit un geste impatient de la main.

''On est _ennemis_, de plus je ne suis pas un ange et si tu dois t'adresser à moi, c'est avec le nom ''Malefoy'' que tu dois me parler.''  
''Ennemis ? Pourquoi ?...''  
''Parce que.''  
''Parce que, c'est pas une réponse…''  
''La ferme Potter !''  
''Rhô…t'es pas de bonne humeur toi…t'es pas un ange dis-tu ? Bah on dirait… Même si je suis sûr qu'un ange c'est plus aimable que toi. Et pis d'abord, ''Malefoy'' c'est moche…''  
''Potter…pitié, tais toi… Comment est ce possible d'être aussi crétin ?...''  
''C'est quoi ''crétin'' ?...''  
''C'est toi.''  
''Ah…alors crétin, c'est quelqu'un qui fait pipi…''

Malefoy le regarda en grimaçant.

''Quel rapport ?''  
''Bah…tu m'as dit crétin, c'est moi, mais moi…bah…j'ai fait pipi…''  
''QUOI ? …''

Malefoy qui était assit à côté d'Harry se leva brusquement et le poussa pour découvrir une petite marre…

''J'y crois pas, Potter…qu'est-ce que tu as fait… Bon sang, on ne t'a jamais appris à aller aux toilettes ?... Non, non…ne me réponds pas, ce n'est pas la peine…''

Un toussotement se fit entendre et Malefoy se retourna. Dumbledore était là, suivit de McGonagall. Le Directeur souriait avec malice, se retenant avec peine de ne pas rire, quant à son adjointe…elle était stupéfaite.

''Mais…qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Mr Potter ?'' Bégaya celle-ci.  
''On dirait qu'il a rajeuni de quelques années Minerva…'' répondit Dumbledore comme si cela était normal. ''Severus ?...''  
''Oui Albus ?...''  
''Que s'est-il passé exactement ?...''  
''Mr Potter à, une nouvelle fois, prouvé son ignorance et sa stupidité en s'amusant avec les ingrédients pour faire sa potion… Le résultat, le voici. Le chaudron de ce monsieur a explosé, répandant sûrement de son liquide qui a eut pour effet de faire rajeunir Potter.''  
''Oui…je vois…''Les yeux de Dumbledore se posèrent alternativement sur Harry et sur Malefoy, tandis que son regard pétillait.

Il observa d'autres choses et se mit à rire légèrement.

''Bien, il va falloir changer Harry… Il semblerait qu'il ait eu…un petit accident… Il faudrait aussi lui trouver des habits à sa taille. Drago ?...''  
''Oui, Mr le Directeur.''  
''Je vous confie Harry, il a l'air…attaché à vous… Je crois que c'est un peu comme les oisillons qui s'attachent à la première personne qu'ils voient une fois sortis de leur œuf. ''  
''Seul problème, c'est le professeur Rogue qu'il a vu en premier…et on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit attaché à lui.''

Dumbledore parut étonné.

''Ah bon ? C'est-à-dire ?''  
''Il a prit peur en le voyant…et l'a insulté de _''monstre huileux''_.''

L'intéressé grinça à cette appellation. Le Directeur rit une nouvelle fois. Il semblait être amusé par tout cela. Il secoua sa tête en faisant virevolter ses longues mèches blanches et agita sa main dans laquelle il tenait sa baguette. Les habits de Harry s'adaptèrent à sa taille et retrouvèrent leur propreté. L'homme nettoya aussi le sol. Il se tourna vers son adjointe toujours stupéfaite.

''Bien, Minerva, vous allez essayez de trouver des affaires pour Harry ainsi que des… couches… et de quoi nettoyer ce petit.''  
''Monsieur ? Puis je vous poser une question ?''  
''Bien sûr Drago…''  
''Potter doit avoir aux environs de 5 ans, pourquoi a-t-il encore besoin de couches ?... C'est ridicule et aussi, pourquoi ce ne sont pas ses amis qui s'occupe de lui ?...''  
''Et bien…il semblerait qu'Harry ait un peu de retard dans ce domaine, cela arrive…''  
''Si il n'avait du retard que dans ce domaine…'' Murmura Drago.  
''Et je vous l'ai déjà dit, il apparaît très attaché à vous. Mais nous pouvons toujours tenter une rencontre avec ses amis. Je vais devoir mettre l'école au courant de cet incident, le temps que Severus trouve un antidote. En attendant, des mesures spéciales pour le petit Harry vont être prises, notamment celui qui s'occupera de lui aura un appartement privé avec lui, pour éviter tous problèmes… Bien, allons y Minerva, nous avons du travail ! Moi je m'occupe d'aller chercher Miss Granger et Mr Weasley pendant que vous, vous allez me chercher ce dont je vous ai parlé…''  
''Bien Albus…''  
''Quant à vous Severus, je compte sur vous pour me trouver un antidote.''  
''Bien, mais cela prendra du temps, il va d'abord falloir que je retrouve ce que Potter a trafiqué ensuite seulement je pourrais envisager de faire un antidote…''

Le Directeur acquiesça, puis se tourna vers Malefoy qui attendait toujours.

''Bien, quant à vous, en attendant l'arrivée des amis de Harry, je vous le confie.''  
''Mais…''  
''Votre enthousiasme me ravi, Drago… Severus, restez avec votre élève en attendant avec lui. Je vous remercie tous, nous nous réunirons quand nous aurons des nouvelles à communiquer…''

Rogue s'assit à son bureau et observa Harry collé à Malefoy qui tirait sur la robe du blond.

''Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ?...''  
''Tu t'appelle Drago en fait, hein ?...''  
''Oui, mais ne t'avise pas de m'appeler ainsi…''  
''Je peux t'appeler Dray alors ?''  
''Non, il est en hors de question.''  
''Drake ?...''  
''Encore pire…''  
''Dragon ? Draki ? Heu…quoi alors ?...''  
''Malefoy, ça ne te convient pas ?…''  
''Mais non, je te l'ai déjà dit…c'est moche Malefoy.''  
''Je ne te permets pas ! C'est d'une classe folle Malefoy.''  
''Je me permets comme je veux et puis…chacun ses sales goûts… Tant pis, je vais trouver autre chose.''  
''Potter…''  
''Hé… Le pas beau là-bas, il va continuer à nous regarde encore longtemps ?...''  
''Arrête de l'appeler comme ça !''  
''Mais heu…j'appelle les gens comme je veux…''  
''Tu es vraiment un sale gosse…''  
''Et toi tu es un vilain ange !''  
''Je ne suis pas un ange.''  
''M'en moque.''  
''Rogue nous surveille.''  
''Ah. C'était qui le monsieur avec les yeux bleu et la très longue barbe blanche ? Le Père Noël ?...''

Drago ne pus s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque.

''Non, non… C'est Albus Dumbledore, le Directeur de cette école et qui prend toujours très soin de toi. La dame, c'est une amie à lui on va dire…également un professeur.''  
''Ils sont gentils ces deux là ? Pas comme l'Affreux ?...''  
''ARRETE DE L'APPELER COMME CA !''  
''Bon, bon… Alors ?''  
''Oui, ils sont gentils, parfois séniles, mais gentils.''  
''C'est quoi ''séniles'' ?''  
''Laisse tomber…''

Rogue les regardait parler, assis chacun à côté de l'autre, calmement. Si un jour on lui avait dit que ces deux là parleraient ainsi ensemble, il aurait ri. Même s'il n'appréciait guère Potter et…le surnom dont il l'avait affublé, il devait avouer que le petit était adorable et très drôle. Ses remarques enfantines étaient simples et innocentes, égayant facilement n'importe qui. Drago était un bon exemple…

Mais où cette histoire allait elle encore les mener ? Quelles complications allait-elle entraîner ? Avec les autres élèves ? Les mangemorts, Voldemort…

Il n'y avait vraiment que Potter pour compliquer ainsi la vie des gens…

_A suivre…_

**Fin du 1er chapitre :**_  
Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? J'espère que vous avez passer un bon moment…Prochain chapitre, rencontre explosive avec les Serpentards, Ron, Hermione… Comment vont-ils réagir en voyant Harry ?... Qui va s'occuper du nouveau ''petit'' de Poudlard ?... Vous saurez tout ça en…reviewant !Loool. Nan, sérieux, reviewez, même si c'est court…ça prend pas de temps mais ça fait extrêmement plaisir !... A plus ! A oui, Sevy est mon perso préféré…mdr…_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Le Retour en Enfance de Harry**

Chapitre 2 :

_**Note de l'auteur :**  
J'ai été surprise de voir le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu. Je ne pensais pas que ma fic plairait ainsi, mais j'en suis très heureuse ! Continuez bien à m'encourager, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le bien que ça fait de lire vos messages ! Ce sont comme des euphorisants, si, si, je vous assure !... Bonne lecture ! Dites moi vos impressions, suggérez moi des idées que vous voudriez que j'écrive…  
Procne_

Drago Malefoy était assis à une table de classe, attendant dans le cachot, qu'une âme charitable le débarrasse du ''format réduit'' de son ennemi. Son professeur les observait d'un œil distrait, semblant s'ennuyer profondément et n'ayant sûrement qu'une envie : se débarrasser du môme qui l'avait ridiculisé.

Drago l'imaginait aisément en train de réfléchir et d'inventer toutes sortes de tortures qu'il pourrait faire subir à Potter. Défouloir sommaire quand on savait quel était le spécimen.

Le spécimen en question s'amusait à essayer de plaquer ses cheveux en se regardant dans un chaudron qui reflétait son image, un peu déformée. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer l'enfant.

''Eh, l'ange !''  
''…''  
''Tu pourrais me répondre quand même !...''  
''Je t'ai déjà que je ne m'appelais pas comme ça.''

Harry ignora délibérément cette remarque et se mit debout face au chaudron qui devait bien être deux fois plus grand que lui à présent.

''Tu as vu, ce grand bol là, il est magique !''  
''Potter, ce n'est pas un grand bol, mais un chaudron…''  
''Ah… M'en fiche. Et bah il me fait grossir et maigrir d'un coup… Tu as vu, il suffit de bouger comme ça ou…comme ça…''

Harry se mettait de tous les côtés pour admirer la déformation de son image. Malefoy secouait la tête, atterré. Crabbe et Goyle finiraient par lui manquer, c'était un comble…

''Eh dis…''  
''Quoi encore ?...''  
''En vrai, je suis aussi déformé que ça ? Je veux dire, quand je bouge…j'ai l'air de _ça _?...''  
''Non Potter…ceci est une image que te donne le chaudron. Si il y a quelque chose de déformé en toi, ce n'est pas ton corps, mais ton cerveau !''

Harry fit de grands yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit en ''oh'' silencieux.

''Naaaan…c'est vrai ?''

Malefoy se frappa le front de sa main.

''J'y crois pas… Il gobe tout ce que je dis… Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi stupide… Potter ?''  
''Oui ?...''  
''Eh, t'excite pas ! Si je t'appelle, ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur…''  
''Ah…''  
''Assieds-toi et continue de coiffer, j'étais au calme pendant ce temps là…''

Harry sourit et s'assit avec enthousiasme, il se remit en face du chaudron qui lui renvoyait son reflet et essaya de nouveau de plaquer ses mèches rebelles.

« Bien, vu l'état de ses cheveux, il en a pour un bout de temps avant de comprendre qu'il est un cas désespéré…ça me fais du temps pour moi, pour me reposer… » Pensa Drago en sortant un livre de son sac. Harry aperçu l'objet et se releva d'un coup, abandonnant son activité. Il s'approcha de Drago, et comme celui-ci ne lui accordait pas son attention, il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa robe.

''Rah…arrête de tirer sur mon uniforme, il va finir par être complètement abîmé…''  
''Dis…qu'est-ce tu fais ?...''  
''Rien qui ne t'intéresse…''  
''Siiiii…allez, montre-moi !...''  
''Dégage Potter !''  
''T'es peut être pas aussi moche que l'Affreux, mais tu es aussi méchant que lui !''  
''Potter…''  
''Je vais pleurer, voila. Nah !''

Malefoy soupira.

''POTTER !... Bouh…qu'est-ce qu'ai j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?... Bon, tu sais quoi ? Pleure, tu pisseras moins…voila, tu es content ?''  
''Tu es vraiment un vilain ange ! Très vilain !...''

''Je… Ne… Suis… Pas… Un… Ange !... COMPRIS ?''  
''Mr Malefoy vous seriez gentil de la mettre en veilleuse.''

Le serpentard resta soufflé. Rogue venait de lui parler comme à un vulgaire gryffondor, lui, Drago Malefoy, génie de son temps, beau mâle de Poudlard, richissime sorcier ? Mais où était passé le favoritisme ?... Non, décidément, plus rien n'allait…

Le professeur se massait les tempes, visiblement fatigué et en proie à une migraine douloureuse. « Bien fait pour lui ! » Pensa Drago, pas content du tout.

''Pardon, professeur ?'' Ton mielleux, l'excellence même chez les Malefoy, pour le léchage de chaussures… Comment fayoter avec classe…  
''Et bien oui, vous me fatiguez tous les deux avec vos jacasseries. Vous êtes censé être le plus mature des deux et il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre…''  
''Je suis confus professeur.'' Rogue allait avoir des pompes tellement cirées qu'elles en deviendraient transparentes… ''Je m'excuse, mais c'est Potter… Je ne côtoie jamais d'enfant et celui-ci est particulièrement…mal poli et collant, ainsi que chiant et…''

''Oui, oui… Et bien faites en sorte qu'il ne me dérange plus. Je ne veux plus d'enfantillages, est-ce clair ?...''  
''Bien professeur… Mais suis-je pour cela, obligé de sacrifié tout ce que je fais ?...''Après le gryffondor haineux, le serpentard dégoûté… Chacun son tour.  
''Non, mais vous pouvez faire preuve d'obligeance et être magnanime de temps en temps. Que voulait-il que vous lui ayez refusé, pour qu'il pleure ainsi ? Pas que de le voir comme ça me dérange, mais c'est qu'il fait beaucoup de bruit…''  
''Je voulais lire tranquillement et lui, a voulu que je lui montre mon livre. Seulement je sais qu'il ne me lâchera plus… Je voulais juste être _tranquille_…''  
''Et bien, sacrifiez cela. Montrez lui donc votre livre.''  
''Bien professeur…''Soupira Drago.

Le blond se tourna, dépité, vers Harry qu'il pleurait toujours. Il fit une grimace et dit de mauvaise grâce :

''C'est bon Potter, calme-toi ! Je vais te le montrer mon livre…''

L'effet fut instantané, Harry se calma aussitôt et fit un grand sourire, comme si de rien n'était. Drago soupira une fois encore et siffla :

''Non mais quel sale gosse, un vrai comédien capricieux…''  
''T'es vraiment pas mieux…'' lui dit Harry en le regardant en biais.  
''Ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer… Bon, tu te décides à venir, oui ou merde ?''  
''Qu'elle vulgarité… C'est pas beau des gros mots dans une bouche aussi belle que la tienne. Les anges doivent être polis. Mais toi, tu es très mal élevé et tu es méchant ! Quel drôle d'ange…''

Malefoy resta soufflé pendant quelques secondes par les paroles d'Harry et répliqua ensuite :

''JE NE SUIS PAS UN ANGE !''  
''Mr Malefoy, je vous prie de vous calmer… Vos élucubrations ne m'intéressent pas.''

Drago grogna, plus énervé que jamais. Il supportait mal les remontrances de Rogue… Pour ne jamais en avoir eu et ne souhaitant jamais en avoir. Harry rit et le serpentard fut surpris par le son que l'enfant produisit. Un son aussi clair et pur que du cristal. Il masqua aisément son trouble, mais resta pensif.

''Tu es peut être un ange raté…'' Proposa Harry, avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et s'abstint de répondre.

''Mais quoi que tu sois, je t'aime bien quand même…'' Le gryffondor finit de dire cela en sautant lestement sur les genoux du jeune homme blond, qui n'avait pas eut le temps d'agir. Il resta un instant paralysé, analysant la situation. Potter en couche, non sans couche d'ailleurs…, était assis sur ses genoux à _lui_, Drago Malefoy et lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait bien. Il avait beau n'avoir que 5 ans, s'était…troublant et…incohérent, impossible… Bref, le serpentard était dérouté.

Ce qui le fit se réveiller était une simple et triviale constatation : Harry était sur ses genoux et sans couche. Il devait donc agir pour éviter un quelconque_…accident_. Le sol était une chose, ses genoux…une autre.

''Bien, je ne te demanderai pas pour quelle raison superflue tu es venu sur mes genoux, je ne chercherai même pas à t'en déloger même si l'envie me démange. J'ai pitié de mes tympans et un honneur à sauver, j'aimerais tant que possible, me faire discret face à Rogue. Donc, tant que tu es assis _ici_, je te prierai de te retenir et d'éviter toute fuite… Sinon, je me chargerai personnellement de faire des colliers de nouilles avec tes tripes. Suis-je bien clair ?''

Harry sembla ignorer la dernière partie de la tirade. Il répondit juste :

''Mais je croyais que si je pleurais, je ferais moins pipi…''  
''C'était une expression Potter !...'  
''Ah… Je te promets rien alors…si jamais je te mouille, tu n'auras qu'à aller voir le monsieur qui ressemble au Père Noël, il te nettoiera comme il a fait avec moi avec son bâton bizarre.  
''Il est hors de question que je demande de l'aide à qui que ce soit. N'envisage même pas une possible_ fuite_…Et le bâton bizarre comme tu dis, c'est une baguette …''  
''Bon, bon…alors, ce livre ?...''

Drago, une nouvelle fois encore, soupira. Il ouvrit son livre qui était sur les diverses légendes sorcières, sur des animaux farfelus. C'était un livre intéressant qui permettait de comprendre certaines mentalités actuelles. Il ouvrit à la page qu'il avait marquée, montrant un animal au poil très abondant, broussailleux et sans dessus dessous. Il devait être aussi grand qu'une femme de taille moyenne et avait des dents de taille respectable. Il avait un air intelligent, bien qu'un peu effrayant. Harry semblait fasciné par l'animal, une crainte certaine se lisait dans ses prunelles vertes.

''C'est un pykinius.'' Dit Drago en répondant à la question muette de l'enfant. ''C'est un animal très intelligent, dangereux lorsqu'on le met en colère et très imprévisible. Il aidait, parait il, les brigands sorciers à dérober les riches. Il a une excellente vue et est très agile. Il a une étonnante capacité d'archer. C'est d'ailleurs de lui qu'est née la légende moldue de Robin des Bois. Un homme extrêmement leste, tirant des flèches meurtrières et dérobant tout. Ce Robin était en fait un pykinius allié à un sorcier… Les moldus peuvent vraiment être stupides parfois...''  
''Un pykinius ? C'est bizarre comme machin… J'aimerais pas en rencontrer un en tous cas.''  
''Aucun risque, il n'en existe plus aucun. Certaines personnes doutent même qu'ils aient un jour existés.''

Ils continuèrent ainsi, Drago racontant les histoires de chaque animal et Harry s'extasiant devant. Le serpentard s'étonnait de cette admiration que le gryffondor vouait à tout : un reflet déformé, des animaux…comme s'il n'avait jamais eut de joies simples comme celles-ci qui, au bout d'un certain temps, finissaient par devenir banales pour les gens. C'était agréable cette façon qu'il avait de s'émerveiller de tout. L'innocence et la simplicité même. Et avant qu'il ne divague complètement en pensant qu'il avait peut être mal jugé Potter, McGonagall arriva, suivie par Weasley et Granger.

Ils étaient tous les deux étonnés et une lueur d'angoisse traversait leurs yeux. Leur regard se posa sur le professeur Rogue totalement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait et sur Harry assit sur Drago, puis sur Drago lui-même. Ils finirent leurs observations avec un air de totale hébétude.

Ce fut Hermione qui réagit en première. N'osant pas bouger, elle ne fit que s'écrier de surprise :

''Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Harry ?...''

L'intéressé était toujours plongé dans le livre que tenait Drago. McGonagall toussota et ramena l'attention à elle, même Rogue daigna sortir de ce qu'il faisait.

''Votre _brillant_ ami a joué avec sa potion qui a explosé. Ce qui a eut pour effet de faire rajeunir Potter.'' C'était le Maître de Potion qui avait répondu, d'une voix acerbe, coupant le professeur de Métamorphose qui allait probablement donner elle-même une explication.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement de la tête et interrogea de nouveau :  
''Mais heu…qu'est-ce qu'il fait sur les genoux de Malefoy ?...''

Ron fit une grimace en constatant ce que son amie venait d'énoncer. Rogue leva un sourcil et grimaça. Ce fut Drago qui répondit de sa voix hautaine habituelle :

''Votre _adorable_ Potter m'a pris pour sa nounou, résultat, depuis qu'il est dans cet état, il me colle… Il a fait un caprice, et j'ai été obligé de le prendre sur mes genoux. Ce n'est pas un plaisir, croyez moi…''

Hermione fronça les sourcils et répliqua avec véhémence :  
''Tu parles de caprice, non mais regardes-toi donc ! C'est le poêle qui se moque du poêlon.''  
''T'ai-je demandé d'émettre ton avis, toi la Sang de Bourbe ?...''

Hermione serra les dents et Ron, qui s'apprêtait à sauter au cou de Malefoy, fut arrêté par McGonagall qui fixait le petit groupe avec colère.

''Ne pourriez vous pas, pendant quelques minutes, laisser vos diffèrents de côté ? N'êtes-vous pas ici pour Potter ?...''

Hermione se calma instantanément, reprenant contenance, tandis que Ron grognait et rougissait. Drago renforça son air hautain et ferma son livre au nez d'Harry qui le fusilla du regard.

''Eh ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?...''  
''Parce que tes amis sont là et que je vais pouvoir enfin être débarrassé de toi, allez, vire-toi de mes genoux…''  
''T'es vraiment, vraiment…''  
''Oui, je sais…un ''très vilain ange''…''  
''Oh !... Comment tu as deviné ?...''  
''Parce que tu as dû me le dire au moins 4 ou 5 fois déjà…''  
''Ah bon… Bah n'empêche que c'est vrai. En plus, tu es ronchon et mal poli !''  
''Oui, et bien moi au moins, je pisse pas par terre !...''  
''MR MALFOY ET MR POTTER !'' McGonagall avait hurlé pour se faire entendre, Drago et Harry l'ignorant superbement alors qu'ils se crêpaient le chignon comme deux vieilles commères. ''Ah, tout de même ! J'ai _enfin_ votre attention…''

Hermione et Ron était atterrés. La nouvelle version d'Harry devait probablement les surprendre…

Harry avait sauté des genoux de Malefoy, pour s'abriter derrière celui-ci, McGonagall l'effrayant quelque peu avec cet accès si soudain de colère. Le serpentard essayait de se dégager, en vain, de la poigne de l'enfant.

''Potter, je ne t'avais pas demandé d'arrêter de te pendre à mes vêtement ?...''  
''Ou…Oui…Ma…mais tu m'avais dit que la dame elle était gentille…c'est une folle furieuse oui ! Elle va me manger !...''

Le professeur de Métamorphose fit la même tête que Ron et Hermione. Décidément, Harry allait en dérouter plus d'un. Drago imaginait la tête du Mage Noir lorsque s'il verrait son ennemi ainsi…

Il se retourna et défit les petites mains d'Harry de sa robe tout en lui disant :

''Mais elle est gentille, mais tu es tellement casse-pieds qu'elle s'est fâchée. Tout le monde peut s'énerver. Maintenant, LÂCHE-MOI !...''

Harry s'exécuta et s'avança timidement devant Drago. Hermione et Ron lui faisait un sourire encourageant, bien qu'ils fussent un peu désabusés. L'enfant, en les voyant, se figea et hurla tout en se cachant de nouveau derrière Malefoy, en se mettant sous la robe cette fois ci.

''Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?...''  
''Tu m'avais bien dis que les pykinius n'existaient pas… Et pourtant, y en a un en face…''

Drago fit des yeux ronds et suivit le doigt tendu d'Harry dans la direction qu'il montrait. Hermione… Le serpentard se mit à rire subitement et ouvrit son livre à la bonne page, montrant l'illustration de l'animal, ainsi que sa description. Hermione resta stupéfaite en lisant, tandis que le professeur de Métamorphose et Ron la regardait d'un air amusé.

''Comme on dit, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants…'' Dit Malefoy entre deux éclats de rire.

Granger le regarda furieusement et dit d'une voix qu'elle tentait, sans grand succès, de calmer :

''Je ne suis pas un…_pykinius_… Je suis une sorcière, comme toi Harry.''  
''Nan, c'est même pas vrai…tu mens !...''  
''Potter, ne fais pas le gamin !''  
''Mais Malefoy, c'est un _gamin_…''  
''M'en fous, de toutes façons, comme c'est Harry Potter, enfant ou pas, on lui cède tout…''  
''Malefoy !... Toi par contre, tu n'as aucune raison de faire ton gamin, tu as 17 ans et tu devrais faire preuve de plus de maturité…''  
''Ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui qu'on me parle de ma maturité…''  
''Eh, Herm', il nous fait une crise de jalousie ou c'est moi qui rêve ?...''  
''La ferme Weasley !''  
''Ron !''  
''Je savais les gryffondors stupides, mais à ce point-là… Vous êtes pires que Potter, et ce n'est pas peu dire…''  
''MALEFOY !  
''Et bien quoi ? Je dis la vérité…''  
''Bon la ferme.''  
''Quoi ?''  
''ARRETEZ !''

Les deux professeurs présents étaient hors d'eux. Il faut dire que Drago, Hermione et Ron offraient un bien piètre tableau. Les adultes les fusillaient du regard, déçus par leur comportement si infantile. Les trois étudiants étaient confus. Harry était toujours derrière Drago, tremblant. Le serpentard regarda d'ailleurs sous le pan de sa robe et s'aperçut que l'enfant pleurait à chaudes larmes et sincèrement. Il semblait souffrir beaucoup, mais le jeune homme blond ne savait pas pourquoi.

''Potter ?... '' Appela-t-il avec une étonnante douceur.  
''Je veux partir d'ici…juste être avec toi… Je ne veux plus de cris...plus de cris…''

Malefoy souleva le pan de sa robe et fut bouleversé par ce qu'il vit. Jamais il n'avait vu Potter ainsi. C'était…étrange…poignant… Il avait si mal en le voyant ainsi, une invraisemblable envie de le prendre dans ses bras le prenait. De le consoler, de le protéger… Mais qu'est-ce que s'était ?

_De l'attachement… _Non, ce ne pouvait être cela… Et pourtant…

''Calme toi Potter…calme toi, nous allons partir…''Dis Drago.

McGonagall lui fit un sourire. Rogue le regardait d'un air impénétrable. Quant à Granger et Weasley, ils étaient restés figés dans l'hébétude la plus complète. Malefoy n'eut même pas envie de se moquer d'eux, lui-même s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Harry avait la respiration haletante et hoquetait. Drago fut brusquement attendrit. Il ne se posa de questions. Il se pencha vers Harry, lui essuya doucement, presque _tendrement_ les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il le prit ensuite sous les bras et le souleva pour le porter. L'enfant enroula ses bras autour du cou de son aîné, cala sa tête dans celui-ci et accrocha les hanches du serpentard avec ses jambes. Ses sanglots se calmaient à peine et Drago caressa doucement le dos frémissant d'Harry.

Il ne songea pas un instant à ce qu'il faisait, il y avait seulement le désir en lui de soulager et de réconforter l'enfant. Ce qu'il réussit très bien. Voyant que le gryffondor s'était calmé, Drago s'apprêta à le reposer quand il s'aperçut que le Survivant s'était endormi.

Il se tourna vers McGonagall qui regardait avec un ravissement certain cette scène qu'elle jugeait adorable. Rogue était plus sceptique, mais il souriait tout de même légèrement. Hermione s'était remise de sa surprise et avait simplement haussé les épaules. Ron, bien qu'incrédule (encore et toujours, faut pas chercher, il est lent le Ronnie…), soupira.

Le professeur de métamorphose finit par prendre la parole :

''Bien, je suis ravie de constater que la situation s'est aussi bien arrangée. Je suis contente que Mr Malefoy ait tout de même fait preuve de maturité. Je pense que cette histoire pourra finalement se régler facilement et rapidement. Je craignais des complications. Miss Granger et Mr Weasley, je compte sur vous pour bien expliquer à tout le monde le problème. Dumbledore en parlera sûrement au dîner de ce soir, mais s'il venait à y avoir des soucis…''  
''De toutes façons, nous n'avons pas le choix…''Dit Ron.  
''Ron ! C'est pour Harry n'oublie pas !''  
''Oui Herm', mais Malefoy est également dans l'histoire…''  
''Oui, et alors ?...''  
''Bah…c'est Malefoy quoi. Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te fasse un dessin ?...''  
''MR WEASLEY !''  
''Oui ?...''  
''Veuillez grandir un peu !...''  
''En plus, vous allez réveiller Potter…''Grogna Malefoy qui berçait toujours son _précieux_ fardeau.

McGonagall étouffa un petit rire derrière une quinte de toux subite, mais Hermione ne ce cacha pas.

''Brave petite mère, n'est-ce pas Malefoy ?...'' Le railla-t-elle gentiment.  
''La ferme Granger, quand tu t'occuperas de lui et que tu seras obligée de le supporter, on verra, hein ?... Le fait qu'il dorme est une bénédiction pour moi, alors je veux que ce moment dure le plus possible ! J'ai des tympans à reposer moi !''  
''Mais bien sûr…'' Dit Hermione en agitant vaguement sa main devant elle. Elle ne croyait absolument pas Malefoy, mais s'amusait franchement de la situation.  
''Bien. Mr Malefoy va avoir toutes ses affaires déménager vers un appartement privé où il vivra avec Potter pour s'occuper de lui. Des vêtements, de quoi le toiletter et…des couches on été mit à sa disposition…''

Hermione fit des yeux ronds.

''Il porte des couches ? A son âge ?...J e croyais Harry attardé pour certaines choses, mais là…ça dépasse l'entendement…''  
''Granger, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir te dire cela, mais qu'est-ce que je suis d'accord avec toi.''

La jeune fille ne prit pas en compte la remarque du serpentard et ajouta :

''Mais je pense que Ron l'a contaminé avec son crétinisme et sa lenteur pour penser… Non Ron, ne me fais pas ses yeux là, tu sais pertinemment que j'ai raison… Tu es aussi délicat qu'un troll, et parfois tout aussi rapide et intelligent.''

L'intéressé grogna dans son duvet et fit la moue. Drago rit, ce qui fit un peu bouger Harry.

Le jeune homme se figea et berça l'enfant qui dormait toujours. Hermione rit une nouvelle fois et s'approcha de Malefoy. Elle posa une main amicale sur son épaule et lui dit :

''Si tu as besoin de quoi que soit, demande-nous, nous serons là…''

Drago acquiesça, mais ne la remercia pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin de son ''merci'', le sourire que faisait le blond, même s'il était tout petit, lui suffisait. Beaucoup de progrès avaient déjà été faits en très peu de temps. Plus que pendant toutes ces dernières années réunies.

Ron aussi sourit et en passant devant le serpentard il dit :  
''Prends bien soin de lui, Petite Mère…''

Hermione et lui se mirent à rire gentiment tout en partant. Leur rire raisonnait encore dans le couloir du cachot quand ils furent sortis. Drago grimaçait, mais la bonne ambiance générale lui rendit vite son faible sourire.

''Au revoir Professeur Rogue.''  
''Au revoir Mr Malefoy, je vous souhaite bonne chance. Vous avez hérité d'un paquetage empoisonné…''  
''Severus !..''.S'indigna McGonagall.

Le professeur soupira et se replongea dans une activité de correction. Autrement dit, de barbouiller de rouge consciencieusement toutes les copies autres que celles des serpentards…

''Mr Malefoy, suivez-moi…''

Drago opina et suivit la directrice des gryffondors.

Par chance, elle les fit passer dans des passages secrets ou des couloirs vides. Malefoy ne rencontra donc personne. Il appréhendait la réaction de l'école, tout en, paradoxalement, s'en moquant royalement. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais la présence de Potter ainsi, le rassurait. C'était comme une eau de jouvence, un euphorisant…

Il secoua la tête silencieusement. Il se sentit stupide de penser cela, même s'il ne pouvait empêcher ce bien-être, que lui procurait l'enfant ainsi accroché à lui, de se répandre en lui.

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir qui menait au cours de métamorphose et s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant un troupeau de chevaux sauvages. Le professeur s'approcha du cadre caressa doucement l'image d'un étalon turquoise, contrastant avec ses compagnons de couleur ''normale''. La peinture pivota et Drago entra.

Il apprécia l'appartement décoré avec goût, mêlant avec subtilité le vert, le rouge, l'argent et le doré. L'exemple même que Serpentard et Gryffondor pouvaient s'unir en totale harmonie.

Une aura de chaleur se dégageait de ces appartements. Toutes ses affaires à lui et à l'enfant avaient été soigneusement rangées.

Drago se dirigea vers les chambres et constata en soupirant qu'il dormirait avec Potter, leurs deux lits étant dans la même pièce… Il déposa l'enfant sur un des lits, lui enleva ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et sa robe en prenant bien soin de ne pas le reveiller. Il le recouvrit ensuite d'un drap et sortit de la pièce.

Il s'assit dans le canapé du salon et s'y endormit lui-même.

Il fut réveillé, quelques heures plus tard par des gémissements…

_A suivre…_

**Fin du deuxième chapitre :  
**_Alors ?Qu'en pensez vous ?... J'espère que cela vous a plus ! J'ai vraiment été très étonnée de voir toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu pour un seul chapitre…Je vous en remercie une fois encore !... Je sais que les RAR sont interdites, mias je continuerais malgré tout pour cette fic, vu que les RAR sont un peu particulières…A très bientôt…_

**_Petite annonce, je recherche de bonnes âmes qui voudraient bien me faire des fanarts avec mes fics, en particulier celle-ci…Si vous pouviez me répondre rapidement…Merciiiii !_**

_Si vous avez des reproches, des suggestions pour améliorer…n'hésitez pas ! Reviewez ! A au prochain chapitre !_

**J'ai déplacé les RAR dans mon JL, elles prenaient vraiment trop de place, mais pour les voir, allez sur mon homepage! **


	4. Chapitre 3

**Le Retour en Enfance de Harry**

Chapitre 3 :

_**Note de l'auteur :**  
Je remercie les deux personnes qui se sont proposées pour faire les fanarts de mes fics… Si d'autres peuvent en faire également, n'hésitez pas ! Mailez-moi. Sinon, une fois vos fanarts envoyés, je les posterais sur mon blog dont l'adresse est dans mon ''homepage'' que je viens de modifier. Mon site n'est pas fini, mais laissez-moi des commentaires ! Sinon, j'ai encore été agréablement surprise de voir le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu… Continuez ainsi ! Ça me réchauffe le cœur et c'est le meilleur antidépresseur que je connaisse ! **:D**. Faites-moi un peu de pub autour de vous… J'adore avoir plein de lecteurs ! **;p**. Je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et en vous faisant plein de gros bisous !_

_Procne_

Le livre que Drago avait commencé à lire et sur lequel il s'était endormi, tomba de ses genoux lorsque des pleurs le firent sursauter. Mais que se passait-il ?

Le blond étira ses membres courbaturés à cause de la mauvaise position qu'il avait prise en s'endormant et se leva avec difficultés, un peu chancelant. Il se gratta derrière la tête, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

''Bon sang, de bon sang… Y a Poudlard qui s'effondre ou quoi ?...'' Grommela t-il en tentant de retrouver sa baguette dans l'obscurité, à tâtons.

Ses yeux s'habituaient progressivement à l'obscurité, Drago distinguait peu à peu quelques formes floues. Il trouva finalement sa baguette après avoir marché dessus et s'empressa de murmurer un ''Lumos'' pour y voir un peu plus clair.

Ses yeux habitués à la nuit furent aveuglés, il jura. Il se guida ensuite jusqu'au lieu d'où provenaient des plaintes de plus en plus intenses et douloureuses. C'était la chambre d'Harry…

''Ce n'est pas vrai… Il me pourrit la vie le jour et la nuit… Je vais lui faire avaler ses couches moi, si c'est comme ça…'' Maugréa Drago de fort mauvaise humeur. Il détestait avoir des cernes au réveil.

Le jeune homme poussa un peu brusquement la porte de la chambre de l'enfant et pointa sa baguette à l'intérieur pour éclairer la scène. Ce qu'il vit le bouleversa une nouvelle fois, il n'était décidément pas prêt de s'habituer aux pleurs d'Harry… C'était étrange n'est ce pas ? Surtout lorsque le gamin était censé être son _ennemi_…

Harry se tortillait sur son lit, dont les draps et les couvertures étaient défaits et emmêlés. Il était en position fœtale, son visage crispé dans ce qui semblerait être une terrible et insupportable douleur. Il mordait avec force ses lèvres jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher vainement de crier. Ses petits poings fermés jusqu'à avoir les jointures des doigts blanches, se convulsaient et son corps était pris par de spasmes.

Drago, à cette image, ouvrit la bouche. Il était sans voix. Savait-il réellement ce qu'était la douleur ? La honte ? La tristesse ?... Pourquoi de voir ainsi un môme pleurer et souffrir, qu'il devait détester, lui faisait donc tant de mal ?...

_Compassion_… _Attachement_… Ces deux petits mots raisonnaient vicieusement depuis un certain moment dans sa tête.

Drago soupira, à quoi bon se torturer les méninges ? Il fallait agir, un point c'est tout. C'était fatigant de devoir toujours réfléchir à tout…

Il s'avança, éclairé par la lumière vascillante de sa baguette, jusqu'au lit à baldaquin et s'assit à côté d'Harry tremblant. Le serpentard posa doucement sa main sur le front de l'enfant. Il était fiévreux. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et brandit sa baguette négligemment au-dessus de sa tête.

''_Lumos Exterio _!'' Et une vive lumière éclaira totalement la pièce, ce qui lui permit de voir la pâleur inquiétante du gryffondor. Que faire dans un tel moment ?

Il ferma les yeux et ce concentra, c'était sûrement ce que son père lui avait appris de mieux : la maîtrise de soit, le sang froid et la réflexion…

''_Lucius animus…_**٭** '' Susurra t-il. **٭ _''_****_esprit clairvoyant''_**

Un calme bienfaiteur l'envahit, remettant au clair ses pensées dispersées. Il se revoyait petit, très malade… Il avait faillit mourir. Ses parents, trop orgueilleux pour se référer à la médecine moldue, avaient tout tenté en matière de magie pour le soigner. Mais il faut parfois s'incliner devant meilleur que soit. Par chance, les herbes médicinales, les sorts de préservation et tous les autres soins qu'on lui avait dispensés avaient finalement eut leurs effets, ça avait été long, mais ça avait marché. Il avait fallu endurer de dangereuses fièvres, de terribles délires et autres…

Et malgré sa prétention et son habituelle attitude froide, sa mère était restée à son chevet, lui chantant de douces berceuses réconfortantes, parfois accompagnée par son père. C'était la première fois qu'il avait réellement eut la preuve que ses parents l'aimaient.

Drago se mit à sourire à se souvenir, il s'approcha un peu plus de l'enfant et glissa ses doigts dans les mèches soyeuses d'ébène. Puis, il se mit à fredonner. Au début, sa voix était rauque, mais elle finit par s'éclaircir et être aussi claire que du cristal. Tout en continuant de caresser la tête d'Harry, il cherchait les paroles à ce chant si doux qu'il l'avait tant de fois réconfortées, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, seule la musique lui restait. C'était mieux que rien.

Progressivement, Harry se calma. Son souffle redevenait normal, son corps se décrispait et ses membres se détendaient. Il ravalait ses larmes dans un hoquet, reniflant de temps en temps. Drago n'avait pas cessé sa caresse. Il continuait de fredonner.

Puis, l'enfant soupira de soulagement, semble t-il, et de bien-être. Un faible sourire éclairait son visage encore mouillé par les récents et abondants pleurs. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et un filet de voix en sortit :

''Maman, maman… J'ai rencontré un ange… N'ais plus peur, je suis protégé… Je l'aime beaucoup… Il a des yeux si tristes… Dis Maman, tu m'aideras à le comprendre ? Il a l'air si seul… Maman, embrasse Papa, j'embrasserais l'Ange pour toi…''

Drago avait retiré soudainement sa main et regardait avec de grands yeux le petit être endormi. Sa gorge était nouée et en feu. Ses yeux le brûlaient… Mais que lui avait-on fait ?...

''Ange… Ange… Ne m'abandonne pas…'' Murmura encore Harry, inconscient de l'effet qu'avaient ses paroles.

Le serpentard sentit sa joue s'humidifié. Il porta sa main et essuya une unique goutte salée qu'il porta à ses lèvres en fermant les yeux. Il pleurait. Soudain, il sentit une légère caresse sur sa joue. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit Harry qui le regardait intensément, sa petite main sur sa joue.

''Tu pleures ?'' Lui demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

Drago ne répondit rien et détourna la tête. Puis, il sentit une présence sur ses genoux et se sentit serré. Harry venait de s'assoire sur ses genoux et se pressait contre lui dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Il ne le repoussa même pas. Il n'en avait pas envie.

''C'est bien de pleurer…'' Dit Harry avec douceur.

Le blond sourit un peu, l'enfant le vit.  
''Je suis content, je t'ai vu sourire, on dirait encore plus un Ange ainsi…''

Le serpentard soupira.  
''Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je suis un ange ?''

Harry ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir et répondit :  
'' Et bien…ça se voit…ça se sent aussi… Ça ne s'explique pas. Je le sais, c'est tout.''

Drago sourit un peu et tourna son regard vers le gryffondor.  
''Tu es un drôle de bonhomme, tu sais ça ?''

L'intéressé rit, mais son visage s'assombrit en voyant que Drago semblait triste encore. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme attentif à quelque chose et commença à son tour de chanter. Au début, ce n'était qu'un faible son, puis le murmure se transforma en paroles…

''_Tendre et douce réalité,  
__Immortelle destinée…  
__Quand l'inconscience surpasse la vérité…  
__Ô toi, source de Lumière insoupçonnée…_''

Drago le regarda stupéfait.  
''Tu as retrouvé les paroles de la berceuse de mon enfance…'' Murmura t-il ému.

Alors, alternant entre leurs deux voix, la douce et réconfortante musique continua…

''_Dors Ô toi, mon Ange,  
__Dors, toi mon précieux présent,  
__Toi que j'aime tant…  
__Mon merveilleux Ange…_''

''_Ta présence, ton existence m'est inestimable,  
__Mon amour pour toi, incommensurable.  
__Je suis ivre, ivre de ton odeur…  
__Comme les fleurs le sont du Soleil, je suis dépendant de ta chaleur…_''

''_Toi mon petit rayon de Soleil,  
__Ma précieuse merveille…  
__Ton sourire est une délivrance,  
__Les battements de ton cœur… Une douce pénitence…_''

Il ouvrit les yeux, papillonnants légèrement à cause de la lumière du Soleil qui filtrait à travers les doubles rideaux à la fenêtre. Il se redressa péniblement, le corps encore plus douloureux que quand il s'était rendormi. Mais qu'elle position avait-il bien pu prendre encore ?

Il passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux blonds qui étaient devant ses yeux et finit par se rendre compte d'une présence à côté de lui. Il tourna son regard et vit une petite boule échevelée, respirant calmement, qui était accrochée à lui et qui avait sa tête posée sur ses genoux. Le serpentard sourit à cette adorable vision jusqu'au moment où il remarqua quelque chose qui le déplaisait fortement.

Il fronça les sourcils et poussa l'épaule de l'enfant pour qu'il se réveille. Celui ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt.

''Dodo…'' Bredouilla t-il.  
''Non, debout !'' Le gronda Drago plus très d'humeur.  
''Mais heu…''  
''Pas de mais qui tienne ! Dégages de mes genoux, tu me baves dessus !...''

Harry bailla et s'étira sur les genoux de Drago, faisant le plus lentement possible. Il se redressa ensuite et, les genoux pliés avec ses jambes de chaque côté de lui, il frotta ses yeux.

''B'jour l'Ange…'' Bafouilla t-il d'une voix endormie.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et ne répliqua pas. Quelques passages de la nuit dernière lui étaient revenus en mémoire. Harry l'avait réellement touché et surtout étonné. Comment avait-il pu connaître les paroles de chant ? Et puis sa présence était étrangement réconfortante… En plus, il était vraiment drôle et Drago allait certainement plus s'amuser qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ. Sauf peut être…

''Potter, c'est quoi cette odeur ?...'' Grimaça t-il tout en sentant l'air.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir et en haussant les épaules négligemment il répondit :  
''P't'être ma couche…''

Drago se frappa le front de la paume de sa main et grogna :  
''Fais chier… J'avais oublié _ça_…''  
''C'est la dame, amie du monsieur qui ressemble au Père Noël qui m'a mit ma couche… Je sais pas le faire…'' Informa l'enfant avec un petit air coupable.

Drago le fusilla du regard.  
''Parce que tu crois que je sais le faire, moi ?... Je n'en sais rien du tout, je ne me suis jamais occupé de gosses, et heureusement… On fait quoi maintenant ?''

Harry lui fit signe qu'il n'en savait rien du tout. Drago lui fit un sourire moqueur et dit :  
''Je sais, je vais t'apprendre à aller aux toilettes… Tu as intérêt à apprendre vite si tu tiens à rester avec moi…''

Le visage du gryffondor s'étendit en un grand sourire et il claqua les mains avec enthousiasme.  
''C'est vrai ? Tu vas m'apprendre ? Chouette !...''

Drago secoua la tête de dépit. Ce môme était vraiment…  
''On commence quand ?...'' Demanda Harry avec impatience.  
''Tout de suite. Tu m'enlèves cette couche, ensuite… Tu vas te laver. Tu sais te laver n'est ce pas ?...''  
''Heu… Un peu, mais pas très bien…''  
''Et bien tu vas apprendre ça aussi, je t'aide aujourd'hui, mais tu te débrouilleras pour le reste…''  
''D'accord.''  
''Bien. Fais-le alors. Attends, il te faut des habits…''

Le blond se leva et se dirigea vers une armoire. Il distingua les habits pour enfant et en sortit un petit ensemble bleu et en jean, puis un slip blanc et des chaussettes noires avec des oursons dessus. Il fit un peu la grimace, plus habitué aux habits de soies finement taillés et aristocratiques.

Harry prit les affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain dont la porte était ouverte et menait dans leur chambre. Il y trouva gants, serviettes et savon. Drago lui, l'oublia pour s'occuper de ses propres affaires. Aujourd'hui était une journée relativement calme au niveau des cours, si on enlevait le fait qu'ils se passaient tous en ''collaboration'' avec les griffons... C'était pratique pour Harry au moins. Parce quand les Serpentards ne seraient pas en binôme avec eux, comment ferait-il ? Harry devait rester avec les gens de sa maison, mais également avec Drago… Et un problème de plus…

Bah… Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Il demanderait même à Harry, le môme aurait ses propres préférences. Peut-être avec un miracle qu'il voudrait rester avec ses maudits amis et que le blond pourrait être tranquille… Bonne idée ça !

''Eh ! L'Ange !...''

Drago grogna, la paix avait été de courte durée.  
''Quoi ?...''  
''Heu… Le truc blanc et froid est trop grand pour moi, peux pas atteindre le robinet…''  
''Bon sang, de bon sang… Je n'aurais jamais d'enfants, jamais ! J'arrive…''

Il posa ses affaires sur le lit et entra dans la salle de bain, Harry se tortillait sur ses petits pieds, mal à l'aise. Drago fut effrayé par la vue qu'il offrait, jamais il n'avait vu un Être aussi maigre. Il paraissait si fragile… Si pathétique… Il essaya dans faire fi, le temps que l'enfant se lave au moins.

Il regarda le ''truc blanc'' en question et soupira :  
''Le truc blanc s'appelle un lavabo.''  
''Ah… Et je fais comment pour me laver ?...''  
''Attends, je vais chercher quelque chose pour que tu montes dessus.''

Drago retourna dans la chambre et trouva un tabouret qui ferait certainement l'affaire, quitte à le modifier avec la magie. Il l'apporta dans la salle de bain.

''Merci…'' Lui murmura Harry.  
''De rien Petit Monstre…'' Répondit Drago avec un sourire.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, Harry sortit de la salle de bain relativement bien habillé, mis à part qu'il avait mal boutonné son gilet. Il tenait dans la main une masse informe blanche.

Drago grimaça et s'exclama :  
''Bon Dieu que ça empeste ce truc, mais qu'est ce que c'est ?...''  
''Bah heu… Ma couche…'' Répondit l'enfant avec un air gêné.  
''C'est une véritable horreur. Vas me jeter ça à la poubelle, il y en a une sûrement dans la salle de bain.''

Le garçon obéit et Drago dit ensuite :  
''Bien, maintenant que tu n'as plus de couche, tu fais attention. Dés que tu as envie d'aller aux toilettes, tu me le dis à moi ou à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est compris ?''  
''Oui.''  
''Bien, maintenant, quand nous sommes en public, tu ne m'appelles pas ''l'Ange'' mais Malefoy. C'est clair ?...''  
''Mais je te l'ais dis, j'aime pas, je trouve ça très moche…''  
''Parce que tu as cru que Potter c'est mieux ?...''  
''M'appelle pas Potter, mais Harry.''  
''Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Potter est ton nom de famille…''  
''Ouai, mais tout le monde m'appelle Harry.''  
''Tu m'emmerde… Et zut, je viens d'être grossier devant un môme. Bon, tu ne retiens pas ce que j'ai dis, ce n'est pas beau dans la bouche d'un gamin de ton âge.''

Bien sur, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, connaissant déjà le vocabulaire de Potter à 17 ans, qui n'était pas toujours très châtié et également, parce qu'il savait que les enfants s'empressaient toujours de faire ce qu'on leur interdisait. Encore une fois, il connaissait très bien Potter pour ça, sachant qu'il ne se privait pas de faire des virées nocturnes dans le château après le couvre feu et aussi grâce à Rogue qui le faisait régulièrement remarquer.

La discussion s'arrêta là et Drago alla faire sa toilette à son tour. La douche tiède qu'il avait prise lui avait détendu ses muscles tendus. Il sortit habillé et prêt, de meilleure humeur lorsqu'il vit un éclair doré le frapper à la tête. Il chancela et tomba. Il se massa le crâne, une douloureuse migraine se propageait sauvagement. Il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermés sous la douleur et vit Harry qui avait une main sur sa bouche, une baguette dans l'autre et qui regardait Drago avec un air plus que coupable. Ses yeux étaient aussi grands que des soucoupes. Le blond se releva et lui fit un regard noir.

''Je peux te demander ce qui vient de se passer et où tu as trouvé cette baguette ?...''

L'enfant lui fit une figure contrite et il répondit d'une petite voix :

''Heu…je l'ai trouvée dans mes affaires et j'ai reconnu que c'était une baguette, alors j'ai essayé de faire de la magie, comme le monsieur…''  
''Alors écoute-moi bien, saches ceci, on ne joue pas impunément avec la magie ! Qu'as-tu fait avec cette baguette ?...''  
''Bah… Je l'ai agitée, je jouais… Je sais pas… Je faisais n'importe quoi… Mais tu n'as rien, enfin pas grand-chose…''

Le regard de Drago se fit encore plus noir qui ne l'était déjà.

''Comment ça _pas grand-chose_ ?...''

Il se dirigea vers le miroir de salle de bain et hurla. Ses cheveux avaient poussé… Beaucoup. Ils étaient certes, magnifiques et il avait une classe folle avec, mais ils étaient vraiment trop longs… Qu'allait-il faire des cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux genoux ?...

Ils étaient toujours de cette même couleur un peu étrange, subtil mélange entre le doré et l'argenté, lisses, légèrement ondulé vers la fin, soyeux et incroyablement doux. Drago en était tout de même fier, mais il était évident qu'il n'allait pas se trimballer avec dans l'école. Il chercha alors dans les armoires de la salle de bain, un ciseau, qu'il trouva. Il prit ses mèches et essaya tant bien que mal de les couper. Mais c'était inutile, c'était comme si les ciseaux n'avaient pas de lame ou coupaient du vent. Il prit d'autres instruments, en vain, il n'arrivait à rien. Mais qu'est ce que Harry avait bien pu lui jeter comme sort ?...

Bon, à défaut de les couper, il fallait les attacher, il devrait donc faire un détour par les cuisines avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour petit déjeuner. Ouh là, que diraient les autres ? Entre Harry _petit_ et ses cheveux à lui… Ils allaient faire une entrée discrète tiens…

Il soupira, pourquoi rien ne pouvait être simple ?... Enfin, un avantage à sa nouvelle coupe, c'est qu'il ressemblait beaucoup plus à son père ainsi. Il regarda Harry avec son habituel air hautain et froid et dit :

''Potter, viens, on va aux cuisines pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait faire tenir mes cheveux et ensuite, nous allons manger.''

L'enfant acquiesça, apparemment soulagé que Drago ne soit pas trop fâché. Il avança timidement vers le blond et lui tendit la baguette. Le serpentard ricana gentiment et dit :  
''Garde là, elle est à toi, mais ne fais pas n'importe quoi avec. Ce n'est pas un jouet.''

Harry la regarda et la glissa dans son pantalon et passa son T-shirt ainsi que son gilet par-dessus. Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais il n'osait pas, Drago l'encouragea.  
'' Crache le morceau, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?...'' lui demanda t-il.

L'enfant se tortilla et bredouilla : '' Ça te va bien les cheveux longs… Il ne te manque plus que des ailes…''. Drago le regarda hébété, puis rit. Cela surpris d'abord le gryffondor qui sourit ensuite.

''Arrête donc de dire des bêtises, allons-y sinon, nous serons en retard, pas la peine de se faire plus remarquer…''.  
''Mais dis… Je mange avec toi ?...''.  
''Non, avec tes amis. Nous ne sommes pas à la même table…''.  
''Je préfère rester avec toi.''  
''Oui, mais tu ne peux pas.''  
''Et si je vais à ta table ? …''.  
''Non, mais ça ne va pas ? Tu veux que je meure humilié ou quoi ?...''  
''Allez… S'il te plait…''  
''J'ai dis non. Non, c'est non, n'insistes pas. ''

La discussion se clôtura là. Harry boudait et Drago profitait de ce moment de paix. Ils arrivèrent à la cuisine et entrèrent. Les elfes de maison s'approchèrent avec méfiance du blond, mais regardaient avec sympathie l'enfant qui lui, était fasciné par toutes les créatures.

Drago leur jetait un regard méprisant, il était clair qu'il aurait préféré être ailleurs. Il leur demanda avec un ton hautain :  
''Un élastique, pour m'attacher les cheveux…''

Les elfes obtempérèrent, pressés de le voir partir. Après quelques minutes d'attente, une des créatures lui apporta ce que le jeune homme était venu quérir et reparti à ses taches ménagères. Drago essaya de s'attacher maladroitement ses cheveux, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Harry, ayant cessé de bouder, sourit et demanda avec une légère moquerie dans la voix :  
''Tu veux peut être que je t'aide ?...''  
''Si tu es spécialisé dans les queues de cheval (sans mauvais jeux de mots)… Pourquoi pas…''

Le blond s'agenouilla, dos à Harry. L'enfant prit l'élastique et commença à rassembler les cheveux de Drago. Il prenait un réel plaisir.

''Tu as vraiment des cheveux magnifiques… Ils sont très doux…'' Conclue t-il en coiffant sa _nounou_. Drago sourit de satisfaction, ses cheveux étaient sa fierté. Une fois le catogan finit, le serpentard se regarda dans un plat qui reflétait son image. Ce qu'il vit lui plu, il ne ralla donc pas. Harry était lui aussi, très fier de lui.

Tous deux sortirent de la cuisine sans un mot. Arrivés devant les portes de la grande salle, Drago dit :

''Bon, tu te tiens bien et tu vas à _ta_ table… Je vais t'y conduire et à la fin du repas, je viendrais t'y chercher. Mais tant que tu ne me vois pas, tu ne me cherches pas… D'accord ?...''

Harry lui fit un sourire niais et le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Il pensait « Lockhart 2, Le Retour. » Ils rentrèrent dans la salle, et comme Drago l'avait prévu, tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. L'enfant ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte et suivait sagement le blond sans rien dire. Sans doute trop sagement pour que ce soit normal, mais Drago n'y prit pas garde. Il emmena le petit brun jusqu'à la table de ses amis, où ceux-ci le regardaient d'un drôle d'air.

Il les fusilla du regard et grogna :  
''Je sais que je suis beau, mais j'aimerais tant que possible que vous gardiez vos kilos de bave éloignés de moi…''.

Les gryffondors se ressaisirent rapidement et l'un deux répliqua avec un sourire moqueur :  
''Désolés pour ton ego surdimensionné Malefoy, mais c'est Harry que nous regardions… Que veux-tu, les Gryffondors ne regardent pas n'_importe quoi_…''

La mâchoire de Drago tomba, comment ces va nu-pieds osaient t-ils ? Le serpentard ricana et railla : ''J'imagine que si vous préférez les gnomes en couches, ma beauté à côté, doit sérieusement passer inaperçue…''

Il se retourna et dit à Harry :  
''Et toi, n'oublies pas, je viendrais te chercher à la fin du repas, d'ici là, tu ne bouges pas.''

L'enfant lui fit de nouveau un sourire niais. Drago soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et s'en retourna à sa table. Harry s'assit sur les genoux de Lavande qui avait complètement fondu devant le petit. Elle lui prépara une assiette et il mangea sans rien dire, sage comme une image. Trop sage…

Des îles flottantes avec de la crème anglaise et du caramel venaient d'apparaître, Harry en prit en assez grande quantité et sorti sa baguette. En le voyant faire, Lavande s'esclaffa, au grand désespoir de Hermione et de Ron qui la trouvait tout simplement ridicule.

''Oh, regardez-le, n'est-il pas adorable ?''

Harry aussi en avait assez, il la regarda perplexe et ses yeux verts s'agrandirent. Il tira sur une mèche de Lavande qui lui demanda :

''Qui a-t-il ?''  
''Dis…. T'as un truc là…'' Lui dit-il en montrant un endroit de son visage.

La jeune fille s'horrifia et s'exclama :  
''Quoi ! Ô Merlin, c'est horrible !... Vite, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes… Hermione, tu veux bien t'occuper d'Harry ? Merci…''

Elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce sous le regard soulagé de ses camarades. Des qu'elle fut partie, tous les garçons de la table remercièrent Harry.

''Très intelligent Harry…''  
''Petit, mais déjà gryffondor dans l'âme, on sent l'ingéniosité typique de notre maison…''

Mais l'enfant n'en avait cure, trop concentré sur son assiette qu'il pointait de sa baguette, Hermione l'observait, curieuse. Puis, Harry donna un petit coup de poignet soudain et des étincelles colorées multicolores sortirent de l'instrument. La crème et le caramel s'animèrent d'une vie propre et se dirigèrent droit vers la table des serpentards que Harry n'avait pas quitté des yeux. Le dessert s'écrasa sur les beaux cheveux d'un Drago pétrifié…

Hermione faisait des yeux dignes d'appartenir à un poisson rouge. Harry riait sur ses genoux, quant à la Grande Salle… Elle était devenue étrangement silencieuse. A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore se retenait de rire, mais son regard le trahissait, McGonagall faisait une mine perplexe et Rogue secouait la tête avec lassitude. Comme tout le monde le regardait avec plus ou moins envie de rire, Drago se leva brusquement de sa chaise et tout en les dardant tous de ses prunelles grise, il cria :

''C'est ma photo que vous voulez ?...'' Puis il se tourna vers les professeurs ''… Et vous ne _lui_ dîtes _rien_…''

Plusieurs professeurs haussèrent les épaules de manière impuissante, Dumbledore se chargea de résumé la pensée générale : ''Il n'a que 5 ans… Allons Drago, ce n'est rien…''

Le serpentard ne contint pas plus longtemps, il arriva à grandes foulées vers la table des rouge et or et hurla sur Harry, toujours en train de rire.

''Ne t'avais-je pas dit de me laisser manger… En_ paix_ ?...''

L'enfant répondit, toujours riant :  
''Tu m'avais dis de ne pas aller à ta table, mais heu…''

Drago lui fit un regard meurtrier et grogna :  
''Quoi ?...''

Harry rougit et répondit :  
''Pipi…''

La mâchoire de Drago tomba et la Grande Salle suivit des professeurs, se mit à rire. Harry se dandinait sur les genoux d'Hermione, contrit. Le serpentard se passa une main sur la figure, désespéré. Il soupira et dit d'un ton brusque : ''Debout, on sort, dépêche-toi !''

Harry obéit promptement et ils sortirent sous les quolibets. Ils marchèrent vite et arrivèrent rapidement à leur appartement, mais soudain, Drago s'arrêta et s'exclama horrifié : ''Ô non, ce n'est pas vrai… Suis-je donc à ce point maudit ?…''

Le petit brun regarda à son tour et vit un homme blond, grand et élégant, adossé contre la porte qui menait à son appartement privé à lui et à Drago. Il sourit et courut dans le couloir avant que Drago n'ait pu le retenir, et il arriva devant le bel homme. Celui-ci, quand il vit venir l'enfant, s'exclama de surprise.

Harry sautillait joyeusement et demanda :  
''Dis Monsieur,toi aussit'es un Ange ?...''  
''Potter non ! Tu te la fermes ! Père, veuillez me pardonner…'' Dit Drago essoufflé qui accourait.

Lucius le regarda de travers et leva les yeux au ciel.  
''Mon _cher_ fils, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que de la crème anglaise fait sur tes cheveux au lieu d'être dans ton estomac… Tu ne peux donc pas manger correctement ?... Ou le contact de ce morveux te fait régresser…''

Drago pinça ses lèvres de mécontentement et répliqua :  
''Peut-être pourrais-je vous expliquer tout cela, mais d'abords, j'ai… Un pygmée à faire se _vider_…''

Lucius le regarda étonné, mais ne demanda rien. Ils entrèrent tous trois, Harry, Drago et son père dans l'appartement des deux étudiants.

''Potter… Vas faire ce que tu as à faire, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça…''  
''Mais je…''  
''Potter ça suffit ! Ne me pompes pas plus que tu ne le fais déjà !...''  
''C'est qu…''  
''La fermes et agis ! Tu as besoin d'un schéma ou quoi ?''

Lucius suivait, perplexe, cet échange et avait confirmation que les rumeurs, aussi stupides soient-elles, du Ministère étaient fondées. Harry Potter, Le Survivant, avait bel et bien rajeunit. Quand son Maître l'apprendrait… Il suivit du regard l'enfant, adorable d'ailleurs (non mais que venait-il de penser juste là ?..Procne : C'est à force de me côtoyer, il gagatise le pauvre tit père Luss… **_XD_**) qui marchait, tête baissée, vers la Salle de Bain.

Harry regarda la pièce d'un air désolé et se dit à lui-même : « Je suis bien moi, je sais même pas comment faire… Puis, son regard tomba sur un flacon de taille moyenne, avec une embouchure assez grosse et du liquide jaune à l'intérieur. Son visage s'éclaira et il s'empara de la bouteille en verre.

''Mais oui, il faut faire pipi là dedans !... C'est l'Ange qui sera fier de moi…''

Puis il déboucha la bouteille, baissa son pantalon et vida sa vessie…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago vit Harry rayonnant sortir de la Salle de Bain. Il ne l'interrogea pas, ni même le regarda, feignant l'ignorance pour plus de sûreté. Son père était là et n'avait pas pipé mot depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, cela n'annonçait rien de bon…

''Drago ?...''  
''Oui, Père ?...''  
''J'ai appris de façon bien malheureuse que tu t'occupes de Potter…''  
''Oui, on m'y a obligé… Pour je-ne-sais-qu'elle raison saugrenue. Mais enfin, venant de Dumbledore, cela n'a rien d'étonnant n'est ce pas ? Dumbledore étant… Et bien Dumbledore…''

Lucius sourit légèrement à cette réplique. Son fils lui ressemblait de plus en plus. Mais son visage se durcit en voyant le pourquoi de sa visite.

''Oui… Peut-être, mais évites à l'avenir de te ridiculiser… Ce n'est pas à un gamin de 5 ans, célèbre ou pas, de te maîtriser.''  
''Bien… Père…''  
''Pourrais-tu m'expliquer toute cette histoire ?...''

Drago obéit et lui raconta le _peu_ qui s'était passé… Lucius acquiesça et se leva pour partir.

''Sur ce, à bientôt mon fils…''

Drago le salua et Lucius partit avec un regard méprisant pour Harry qui ne s'en rendit pas compte. L'enfant se dirigea vers sa ''nounou'' et lui dit :

''C'est ton père ?''  
''Oui.''  
''Vous, vous ressemblez drôlement, vous êtes aussi beaux l'un que l'autre… Je suis content de voir plein d'Anges comme ça…''

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, puis un doute lui apparu soudain à l'esprit. Son père étant là, il n'avait pas pensé que Harry n'avait jamais fait pipi autrement que dans une couche, comment s'était-il débrouillé dans la salle de bain ? Connaissant le petit, il avait dû encore faire une bêtise…

''Dis moi Potter… Comment as-tu fais pipi ?...''

Harry sautilla et frappa dans ses mains, tout content et fier de lui.  
''J'ai fait ça comme un grand !... Tout seul !...'' Lui répondit-il.

Drago fronça les sourcils et demanda :  
''C'est-à-dire ?...''  
''Et bah… J'ai pris la bouteille sur le lavabo…''

Le serpentard s'étrangla et bégaya :  
''Une bouteille ?...''

Harry acquiesça et le tira par la manche pour lui montrer. Arrivé dans la pièce, il prit la bouteille et lui tendit. Drago blanchit, son doute était confirmé. Il posa en tremblant l'objet sur le lavabo puis referma ses poings. Harry le regardait, perplexe.

''Heu…l'Ange, ça va pas ?...''  
''Si, si… Ca va très bien… Tu viens juste de te payer des toilettes à plusieurs Gallions… Tu viens de me bousillé mon Chanel n°5…''

L'enfant mit un doigt sur sa bouche et s'exclama :  
''Ça s'appelle comme ça aussi ? Ah… Je viens d'apprendre un truc…''  
''Espèce d'abruti, les toilettes ça existe non de Dieu !... Tu as beau être un gamin, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi stupide que toi…''

Harry sourit et lui demanda tout content :  
''C'est vrai ?...''

Le serpentard serra un peu plus des poignets et grogna entre ses dents :  
''Ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer…''

Soudain, on frappa à la porte, Drago se calma un peu, essayant de reprendre contenance et alla ouvrir. Il soupira en voyant Hermione et Ron entrer.

''Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?'' Demanda t-il sarcastiquement.

Hermione lui lança un regard de travers et railla :  
''Un problème avec Harry ?...''

Drago fut pris d'un rire convulsif et répondit :  
''Non, aucun, tout va bien… Merveilleusement bien même…''

La jeune gryffondor fronça ses sourcils et se dirigea vers Harry qui observait la scène sans comprendre. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui pour être à sa hauteur et lui demanda :  
''Tu as fais encore une bêtise ?...''

L'enfant la regarda étonné par une telle question et répondit :  
''Bah non, au contraire… J'ai fais Chanel n°5 tout seul…''

Hermione lui fit des yeux ronds.  
''Tu as fais quoi ?...''  
''J'ai fais Chanel n°5… Tu sais pas ce que ça veut dire ? J'ai fais pipi quoi… C'est Drago qui me l'a appris…''

Hermione se releva et regarda Drago, commençant à comprendre.  
''Est-ce bien ce que je crois ?'' Demanda telle simplement.

Drago alla dans la salle de bain et lui ramena la bouteille en la déboucha, l'odeur ne laissait aucun doute sur la double nature du parfum qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. La jeune fille grimaça tandis que Ron restait hébété devant la stupidité plus que monumentale de l'enfant.

''Seigneur… Tu vas en baver Malefoy…'' Constata Hermione tandis que l'intéressé rebouchait le flacon.  
''Merci Granger pour cette constatation que je n'aurais pu faire moi-même…'' Se moqua t-il d'un ton amer.

La jeune fille soupira et se tourna de nouveau vers Harry qui jouait avec une petite balle en papier.

''Harry ?...'' L'interpella t-elle.

Il leva sa tête vers elle et grimaça, elle lui faisait encore peur.

''N'ais pas peur, je ne te ferais pas de mal, tu sais que j'étais ta meilleure amie avant que tu ne sois comme tu es maintenant ?...'' Ajouta t-elle en voyant l'air de l'enfant.  
''Ah…'' lui répondit-il. ''Qu'est ce que tu veux ?''  
''Tu pourrais être plus gentil…''  
''Je suis gentil avec ceux qui sont gentils avec moi.''  
''Et moi je ne suis pas gentille avec toi ?...''  
''Tu fais peur.''

Drago ricana. Hermione le fusilla du regard. Elle sortit sa baguette, ce qui fit s'intéresser Harry un peu plus à elle. Il était toujours aussi passionné par la magie.

''Qu'est ce tu fais ?'' Demanda l'enfant.  
''Je vais te prouver que je peux ne pas faire peur et être très gentille… _Helyos Lucio _!''

Elle agita sa baguette et des étincelles dorées en sortirent. Elles se mirent à grossir et se transformèrent en petits soleils tournoyants et légers. Harry les regardait, émerveillé. Ils semblaient danser autour de lui, l'inondant de chaleur et de lumière. Les soleils se mirent à changer de couleur, comme des petits feux d'artifices, éclatants et libérant des particules étincelantes, brillants comme des diamants aux milles et unes couleurs. Tout s'estompa progressivement et l'enfant, le sourire aux lèvres, se leva et se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione pour la remercier. La jeune fille fut touchée par cet élan d'affection, se disant que peut être, Harry arriverait à changer Drago… A le rendre heureux…

''Merci…'' Murmura l'enfant, que les soleils avaient réchauffé.

Hermione reconnu le Harry d'avant, toujours avec ce besoin de lumière et de paix… Elle comprenait un peu mieux la réaction qu'il avait eut la veille dans la salle de potions. Il était toujours aussi impulsif et sensible, à la moindre petite chose…

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte enfantine et alla vers Ron. Elle salua Drago et dit :  
''Ron et moi étions juste venus prendre des nouvelles d'Harry et de toi. N'oublies pas, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux compter sur nous…''

Drago acquiesça silencieusement de la tête. La jeune fille se tourna ensuite vers Harry et lui dit : ''Toi aussi Harry, si tu as besoin d'aide, viens vers nous et n'ais plus peur… D'accord ?''  
Elle fit quelques pas vers la sortie et ajouta avec espièglerie : ''Superbes tes cheveux Malefoy, ça te vas à merveille… Surtout avec la crème…''

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel.

Puis elle partit, manquant le sourire diabolique de l'enfant. Drago le manqua aussi, regardant sa montre. Il dit :

''Bon, je vais me préparer, les cours vont bientôt commencer… Pendant ce temps tu joues sagement, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de devoir faire face à encore une de tes bêtises, aujourd'hui… J'ai un contrôle important qui m'attend en potions, j'aimerais être tranquille pour pouvoir réfléchir. A cause de toi, il faut que je reprenne une douche pour me laver les cheveux, alors… Sois sage…''

Harry hocha la tête et se remit à s'amuser avec sa petite balle. Un bruit de douche se fit entendre, puis un cri. L'enfant se leva et entra brusquement dans la salle de bain pour voir s'il pouvait aider. Quand il vit Drago, il se figea. Le serpentard était nu et rien n'était caché au petit.

Le blond se rendit compte qu'une présence de plus était dans la Salle de Bain et quand il vit Harry il hurla :  
''Potter, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?...''

L'enfant secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller et bredouilla :  
''Bah… Heu… Je t'ai entendu crier, j'ai cru que tu avais besoin d'aide… Purée, qu'est ce qu'_il_ est gros…''

Drago fit des yeux ronds et se couvrit d'une serviette, rouge.

''Potter ! Espèce de petit obsédé !... Agé de 5 ans et déjà pervers… Ce n'est pas possible… T'ai-je demandé de regarder à cet endroit… Tu n'as pas assez du tiens ?... Qui plus est, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, alors sors de cette pièce avant que ton petit corps inutile ne décore la Salle des Trophées !''

Harry fronça les sourcils et demanda :  
''Et pourquoi t'as crié alors ?...''  
''Effronté ! Ça ne te regarde pas ! Dégage !...''  
''Allez dis, je ne sortirais pas d'ici si tu me le dis pas…''  
''Ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer… Je me suis empêtré dans mes cheveux… Voila ! Tu es content ?...''

L'enfant rit et demanda en haussant un sourcil moqueur :  
''T'es sûr de ne pas avoir besoin d'aide ?... Tu veux que je te coiffe ?...''

A contre cœur et parce qu'il était en retard, Drago répondit par l'affirmative. Harry rit de nouveau et ajouta :  
''T'es vraiment pas doué comme Ange. En plus d'être grognon et malpoli, je me demande avec quoi tu as bien pu être croisé…''  
''Dis donc… Je ne suis pas un animal !...'' S'offusqua Drago en se baissant pour être à la taille de son ''coiffeur''.  
''T'as pourtant un caractère de cochon, t'es une tête de mule et…''  
''C'est bon Potter, la ferme… Et arrête de rire, ce n'est absolument pas drôle !... Aïe, tu m'as fait mal. Fais gaffe, j'ai des cheveux fragiles…''  
''Chochotte !...''  
''Potter, fais attention à ce que tu dis…''  
''Voila, la Princesse est coiffée…''  
''Sale môme, je vais-te…''  
''… Tuer, je sais…''  
''C'est bien t'apprends vite… Maintenant, SORTS DE CETTE SALLE DE BAIN !''  
''Calme… Je suis pas sourd.''  
''Non, tu es juste crétin…''  
''Bah non… J'ai pas fais pipi cette fois-ci…''  
''Merlin, aidez-moi…''

Harry sortit en vitesse de la salle de bain, toujours en riant.

''Potter, qu'est ce que tu as fait de ma cravate ?...''

L'enfant regarda la boule de tissu qu'il avait dans les mains qu'il faisait rebondir sur les murs depuis un bon quart d'heure, et l'apporta à Drago.

''C'est ça ?...''  
''Potter… Bon sang, je vais en faire quoi maintenant… Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de jouer avec ça ?... McGonagall ne t'a pas apporté assez de choses ?...''  
''Bah… Heu… Elles sentent pas comme toi''

Drago se sentit déstabilisé par cette réponse, mais reprit vite contenance.

''Ah… Tu m'énerves… Et ma chemise, où est-elle?...''

Harry fit un grand sourire mal à l'aise et se dandina.

''Heu… Bah…''  
''Potter… Je vais perdre patience…''  
''Je me suis déguisé avec et j'ai aussi pris ta robe noire…''  
''Tu as fais quoi ?''

Heureusement, l'enfant n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Deux personnes entrèrent brusquement, un grand sourire aux lèvres qui s'évanouit très vite en voyant Drago torse nu, simplement habillé d'un pantalon noir, dardant un Harry pétrifié avec une boule verte et argent dans les mains.

Le blond ne montra rien quand il vit les deux personnes, mais Harry hurla et se cacha derrière le serpentard.

''Ah ! Des monstres ! ... Ils sont tout poilus et moches…''

Les dits monstres ''poilus et moches'' s'entre-regardèrent, perplexes et grimacèrent.

''Potter….''Soupira Drago las. ''Ce n'est pas des monstres, arrête d'affublé tout le monde comme ça…''  
''Hum… Drago, c'est de nous qu'il parlait ?...''  
''Oui Zabini, excuse-le, il est un ''peu'' attardé mentalement…'' Répondit le blond avec un certain sarcasme.  
''Ouais… Enfin, môme attardé ou pas, s'il recommence, j'en fais une carpette de lit…''  
''Oh Pansy, je t'en prie…''  
''Enfin, nous étions venus voir comment tu allais, il y a certaines rumeurs qui courent dans Poudlard, nous étions venus voir si elles étaient vrai… Dumbledore nous a dit quelques mots ce matin, mais pas grand chose.'' Ajouta Zabini avec une mine moqueuse.

Drago prit un air excédé et répondit avec ironie :  
''Et bien, comme tu le vois, tout va bien, je suis censé être en cours dans un peu moins d'un quart d'heure, mais cette espèce de mongol dégénéré n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de jouer avec mes vêtements, de pisser dans ma bouteille de parfum et de m'affubler de cheveux longs dont je ne sais que faire… C'est le pied quoi.''

Les deux serpentard se regardèrent et se mirent à rire d'un coup. Drago les fusilla du regard et grinça :  
''Merveilleusement drôle… Vraiment, j'apprécie votre soutient…''

Harry tira sur la ceinture du blond qui lui dit :  
''Ah non Potter, ce n'est pas le moment…''  
''Mais dis l'Ange… T'es sûr qu'ils ne sont pas fous ou dangereux ?…''

Pansy et Zabini, en entendant le surnom de leur _ami_, se plièrent de rire, n'en pouvant plus. Drago se passa une main sur le visage, honteux.

''Potter, tais-toi…''  
''Je rêve où il t'a appelé ''l'Ange'' ?...''  
''Zabini… Ne t'y mets pas…''  
''C'est chou, n'empêche...''  
''Pansy, la ferme !''  
''Eh, l'Ange, tu vois, ils sont fous… T'es vraiment sûr qu'ils vont pas me manger ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ?...''

Les deux serpentard s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent l'enfant tremblant, puis ils se remirent à rire, les larmes aux yeux.

''Bouh… Je suis entouré de gens stupides et décérébrés…'' Se plaint Drago qui assistait à un spectacle pitoyable.  
''Bon, bah l'_Ange_… On va te laisser… Tu as l'air occupé…''  
''Zabini, rappelle-moi une fois encore comme ça et t'a mère recevra dans un colis spécial, tes membres écartelés pour pouvoir faire un puzzle avec.''

Cela n'arrêta pas les deux serpentards hilares qui le saluèrent, rouges d'avoir trop rit.

''Bien sûr… Bien sûr…'' Lui dit Zabini d'un vague geste de la main.  
''A tout à l'heure l'_Ange_…'' Ajouta Pansy.

Drago tira sur ses cheveux de rage et murmura : ''Je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer…''

_A suivre…_

**Fin du troisième chapitre**

_Voila un autre chapitre de fait !... Vous avez vu, j'ai compensé mon retard en vous faisant un chapitre plus long… J'espère qu'il vous a plu !.. .Bisoosss_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Le Retour en Enfance de Harry**

Chapitre 4 :

**_Note de l'auteur :_  
**_Kikou vous tous ! Je sais, ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas posté… Pardonnez, mais moi qui croyais aller mieux, je suis encore tomber malade. Je ne voudrais pas perdre mes lecteurs parce que je suis trop longue à poster… Surtout que j'ai plein de surprises pour vous en préparation ! De gros délires en perspective, surtout pour cette fic. Vous avez envie de rire ? Et bien vous allez être servis… Hé, hé… Pauvre Drago, niark, niark…__**٭**__**٭** __Que suis-je perverse et sadique… Mais fière de l'être !... Psychopathie-mania en avant toutes ! N'ayez pas peur surtout… lol. Pour les RAR, j'ai trouvé une solution qui satisfera tout le monde : j'en ferais tous les 5 chapitres, comme un chapitre à part entière, bien sur, se sera plus long que des RAR normales. Comme des petits bonus en plus des chapitres. Bien sur, les chapitres en rapport avec l'histoire en elle-même seront plus longs, vous avez déjà dû le remarquer avec le chapitre précédent et celui-là… Bon allez, je vous laisse. Laissez-moi un petit commentaire si vous avez le temps, ça fait toujours plaisir et j'adore ça ! **: D** . Bisooossss._

_Procne._

_**Petit mot pour Enyo, ma nouvelle bêta : Merci beaucoup de bien vouloir me corriger ! Bisous !... Speedy, je ne t'oublie pas ! Bisous à toi aussi…**_

Harry regardait avec perplexité, Drago qui s'arrachait consciencieusement les cheveux un à un. Il hésitait à faire quoi que ce soit, de peur d'aggraver la situation : Un Drago en colère n'était jamais bon à approcher.

''Heu… L'Ange ?...'' Se risqua tout de même l'enfant.  
''Oh toi ! J'espère que tu te rends compte que depuis que tu t'es transformé en sale gosse pisseur et chieur, tu n'arrêtes pas de me ridiculiser… Je vais finir par me faire ermite par ta faute !...''

Harry sembla réfléchir et demanda :  
''Dis, c'est quoi un ermite ?...''

Le blond roula ses yeux et répondit :  
''C'est quelqu'un qui se cache dans une caverne, loin de la civilisation et qui de par la même, fait vœux d'abstinence…'' Ce fut à son tour de réfléchir, il dit encore ''Abstinence ?... Hum, non, ce n'est pas bon pour moi ça… Et puis ce serait priver le monde sorcier d'un apollon irremplaçable…'' Il soupira d'aise et conclue ''Ah, que c'est bon de se jeter des fleurs, il n'y a pas à dire, je suis vraiment le seul à être un juste et fin observateur, avec l'objectivité et l'intelligence, ainsi que la beauté qui va avec…''

Harry regardait Drago avec scepticisme, il est vrai que de voir quelqu'un parler tout seul n'était pas chose courante. Il demanda encore :  
''Dis… C'est quoi l'abstinence ?...''

Le serpentard fit des yeux ronds et se gifla mentalement. Il venait de parler de choses absolument pas correctes pour un enfant de 5 ans, qui plus est un emmerdeur de première qui répétait tout sans se rendre compte des gaffes qu'il faisait…

Il réfléchit à comment il allait expliquer la chose pour que Potter ne dise pas trop de conneries devant les autres.

''Et bien… Tu es trop jeune pour savoir, c'est un peu compliqué et puis… Ce n'est pas intéressant à savoir…'' Répondit-il avec un sourire coincé. Il fronça ses sourcils et continua avec un ton nettement plus menaçant : ''Maintenant, passons aux choses plus sérieuses… Je fais comment, moi maintenant ?... Tu m'as bousillé mon uniforme, tu sais ça ?...''

Harry soupira et répliqua :  
''T'en as pas d'autre ?''

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir pour lui avoir répondu et répliqua :  
''Je n'en ai pas de propre…''

L'enfant objecta encore :  
''Et pourquoi tu ne te sers pas de ta baguette ?...''

Drago faillit étrangler le sale gosse qu'il avait devant lui. C'était évident non ? Il était un Malefoy, pas un elfe de maison. Il l'informa simplement : ''Parce que ce n'est pas dans mon éducation d'apprendre à faire les taches ménagères, je suis un aristocrate moi…''

Harry haussa les épaules, lui rendit ses affaires et sortit sa propre baguette. Il la fit tournoyer en silence et Drago retrouva ses affaires dans leur état normal.

Le blond regarda l'enfant avec suspicion.  
''Dis-moi-toi, comment ça se fait que tu sais faire de la magie ? Et sans dire de formule en plus ?...''

L'intéressé se gratta la tête et répondit :  
''Bah j'sais pas… Je fais ça comme ça…''

Drago, que la réponse ne plaisait pas dit seulement :  
''Ouais, bon bah je vais me préparer, abstiens-toi de faire la moindre bêtise. Sinon, je te scalpe. Remarque, ça te ferait le plus grand bien…''

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et répondit :  
''D'accord l'Ange !...''

Il alla ensuite s'assoire à une petite table ou se trouvait des feuilles blanches et des crayons, puis commença à dessiner.

Drago soupira et n'ajouta rien, à quoi ça aurait servit qu'il dise quelque chose ? Ce gamin était borné, il l'appellerait ''l'Ange'' encore et encore… Le Serpentard aurait seulement aimé qu'il ne l'appelle pas comme ça devant les autres, mais bon, il avait le droit de rêver...

Il s'habilla rapidement en essayant de ne pas défaire son catogan et sortit de la salle de bain, Harry n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise et dessinait toujours avec concentration. Le blond s'approcha de lui sans faire de bruit et regarda ce qu'il faisait.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un grand ''oh'' silencieux. Le dessin étant fait par un enfant, il n'était pas spécialement bien fait mais il restait beau. Il représentait Drago sur un balai, il n'y avait pas de mal à le reconnaître. C'était étrange qu'Harry ait dessiné cela, puisque depuis qu'il était retombé en enfance, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un, que ce soit Drago ou quelqu'un d'autre, sur un balai.

Le serpentard ne chercha pas à comprendre, il n'en avait pas le temps. Il dit juste :

''Pas mal ton dessin…''

Harry sursauta, faisant tomber son crayon et se retourna, il vit Drago penché au-dessus de son épaule et il rougit.

''Ah, heu… Merci…'' Bégaya t-il, confus.

Drago sourit mentalement à la gène de l'enfant et dit encore : ''Allez, dépêche-toi, il faut que j'aille en cours et je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard ! Prends de quoi t'occuper calmement, je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de toi.'' Il lui tendit un cartable et ajouta : ''Mets ce que tu emporte là-dedans''

L'enfant acquiesça et ressembla ses affaires. Il prit de quoi dessiner encore, une petite balle et d'autres choses comme celles-ci…

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux prêts, ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Quand ils passèrent dans le grand hall, ils se firent montrer du doigt à plusieurs reprises. Les filles s'extasiant devant Harry ou Drago, les garçons se faisant un point d'honneur à insulter le blond, profitant qu'ils étaient en position de force par rapport à lui. Le serpentard affichait son air impassible et hautain habituel, Harry lui, s'accrochait fermement à la cape de ''sa nounou'', comme pour vouloir se cacher dans les plis de l'uniforme de Drago. Tout ce monde l'effrayait, il ne reconnaissait rien, se sentait perdu.

Drago qui sentait la prise de l'enfant, se retourna pour lui dire d'arrêter, quand il vit son état. Il s'arrêta en soupirant et demanda :

''Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?...''  
''Dis, tu veux pas me porter ?... Ils me font peur tous… Y a trop de monde, je suis perdu…''

Voyant qu'Harry n'était réellement pas bien et qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux, Drago ne répliqua pas et le pris dans ses bras. Il songea à son erreur une fois arrivé devant la classe, quand ses camarades le virent lui en train de porter Harry.

Il posa l'enfant, gardant son masque froid typiquement malefoyen. Mais malgré ça, les personnes présentes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire. Le blond surpris même quelques bribes de conversation qui ne lui plurent pas du tout.

''J'ai entendu parler les Gryffondors de _mère poule_, pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec eux…''  
''Pauvre Potter, obligé de supporter Drago…''

_Pauvre_ Potter ? PAUVRE POTTER ?... Et Drago alors ? N'était-il pas à plaindre, n'avait-il pas été humilié, n'avait-il pas du subir toutes les bêtises du gosse ?... Et ces saletés de Gryffy qui avait parlé de ''Mère Poule''… Il entendit rire derrière lui et vit Pansy avec d'autres filles qui s'extasiaient devant Harry version miniature. Pansy ! Il avait du mal à y croire, elle qui le matin même le menaçait… C'était incompréhensible… Ah les filles !...

Il grogna et Harry qui restait figé devant ''ses fans'', se retourna et sauta sur Drago. Le serpentard eut le souffle coupé lorsque l'enfant s'était blottit contre lui. Trouvant l'attitude du petit étrange, il lui demanda :

''Elles te font peur, c'est ça ?...''

Les filles le fusillèrent du regard en entendant ça. Harry se cacha derrière le blond et répondit :  
''Elles sont folles ! Elles sont folles… Elles vont me manger…''

Le serpentard se retint de rire, il s'en doutait un peu.

''Mais tu sais, tout le monde ne veut pas te manger systématiquement quand on te voit…''  
''Si, si !… En plus, y en a une qui a une tête de cochon…''

Drago rit franchement en voyant que Harry pointait Pansy du doigt. La jeune fille fumait et dit d'un ton grinçant :

''Drago, tu devrais apprendre à ton _petit protégé_ à être poli, ma menace de ce matin tient toujours…''

Le serpentard lui fit un regard indifférent et sûr de lui.

Les élèves commencèrent à se ranger par maison, le professeur Rogue arrivait. Un silence de mort, que même une mouche n'aurait osé rompre, s'était installé. Soudain, Drago se souvint de l'épisode de la veille, il déglutit, espérant qu'Harry se tairait.

Harry justement, toujours caché dans les plis de la robe de Drago, s'était aperçut de l'étrange calme des cachots. La curiosité l'emportant sur la peur, il regarda pour voir la raison de ce silence et vit…

''Ahhhhhh !... Le monstre huileux, affreux et pas beau !…'' Hurla t-il en se figeant d'horreur devant l'homme qui arrivait. L'enseignant aussi se figea, mais lui, de surprise. Stoïque par habitude, il bouillonnait pourtant intérieurement. Il repris sa marche dans un tournoiement de cape menaçant et se dirigea droit vers Drago, qui essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa honte et son effroi.

''M. Malefoy, puis-je savoir la raison de la présence de… _ceci _?…'' Demanda Rogue d'une voix grave en désignant d'un vague geste de la main, l'enfant statufié par la peur.

Drago haussa nonchalamment les épaules et répondit :

''Harry Potter Monsieur, pot glu irrécupérable, pisseur chevronné et chieur professionnel…''  
''Oui, oui… Je m'abstiendrais de la suite.'' Le coupa l'enseignant en faisant agitant sa main d'un air impatient et las.

Certains élèves rirent discrètement. Rogue ouvrit la salle de classe et le fit signe d'entrer. Drago allait s'asseoir à sa place quand il vit que Harry ne le suivait pas. Il roula des yeux et se dirigea vers l'enfant.

''Bon, qu'est ce que tu attends ?...'' Lui demanda t-il.

Le petit gryffondor rougit et se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Les Serpentards présents dans le couloir observaient la scène avec intérêt et amusement. Voyant que le gamin ne lui répondait pas, Malefoy réitéra :  
''Alors ? J'attends…''  
''Heu…'' Bafouilla l'enfant.  
''Monsieur Malefoy veuillez vous dépêcher, j'ai un cours à faire !'' Dit Rogue qui s'impatientait.  
''Oui, oui Professeur… Bon, parle Potter ou je t'épile poil par poil jusqu'à temps qu tu craches le morceau…''

L'intéressé lui fit des yeux ronds et dégluti. Un sourire crispé apparu sur son visage et il bégaya :  
''Chanel n°5…''

Rogue leva un sourcil, curieux. Les autres qui se taisaient déjà depuis un moment, se firent encore plus attentifs. Drago, qui ne faisait nullement attention au silence autour de lui, ferma ses poings et essaya de se calmer.

''Bon sang de bon sang…''Grogna t-il. ''Tu peux me rappeler ton âge ?...''

Harry fit mine de réfléchir et répondit avec un grand sourire :  
''Hum…5 ans ?...''  
''Bravo Potter, dix points pour Gryffondor. Et tu sais ce qu'on est censé être à 5 ans ?...''

L'enfant fit ''non'' de la tête. Drago se passa une main sur sa tempe tout en fermant les yeux, puis dit d'une voix furieuse :  
''On est censé être propre ! Accessoirement intelligent, mais vu ton niveau mental à 17 ans, je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions de ce côté là… Mais tout de même, ce ne doit pas être si compliqué de se retenir ! Tu as fais juste avant de partir !...''

Le petit se mit à rougir encore plus et pointa de son doigt, l'homme qui attendait toujours pour faire entrer ses élèves, puis dit avec une moue parfaitement enfantine.

''Oui, mais c'est de sa faute à Lui là bas. Il est pas beau et méchant !''

Rogue grommela des mots incompréhensibles et rentra dans sa classe. Les Serpentards se mirent à rirent à gorge déployée tandis que Drago se figeait de honte.

''Potter…''Grogna t-il.  
''Dis l'Ange, tu vas pas te fâcher hein ?...''

Malefoy se crispa un peu plus, alors que ses _camarades_ riaient encore… Hermione intervint en jetant sur Harry un sort de nettoyage. Drago ne dit rien, mais la Gryffondor s'en moquait, les deux perles grises du jeune homme en disaient assez. Ils rentrèrent en classe en essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer.

Le blond se mit à une table à l'écart et sans partenaire, pour pouvoir surveiller Harry. L'enfant lui, regardait avec fascination les ingrédients disposés sur les tables et les touchait avec ses petites mains. Drago n'y fit pas attention et sortait ses affaires de cours. Il n'agit que quand il vit qu'Harry essayait de s'enfiler quelque chose de visqueux dans les narines. Le serpentard le frappa derrière la tête sans préambule, faisant sortir ce qui ressemblait à un vers et surprenant l'enfant.

''Imbécile, ne fais pas n'importe quoi avec les ingrédients de potion. Si ce Ver des Marais était rentré complètement dans ton nez, il t'aurait sucé le peu de cervelle que tu as… Tu es déjà assez attardé comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter.''

Harry qui se massait la tête, lui tira la langue et se remit à son tripotage d'ingrédients. Drago soupira et secoua la tête. Il marqua ensuite les consignes que Rogue venait de faire apparaître au tableau sur un parchemin et commença à préparer les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin. Le Gryffondor s'était arrêté de bouger et le regardait faire en silence, une certaine fascination dans le regard. Le blond appréciait ce calme et se concentra entièrement sur sa préparation. Mais s'était trop beau pour durer….

''Dis l'Ange… C'est quoi ça ?...''  
''Des yeux de Veracrasse.''  
''Ah… Ca sert à quoi ?...''  
''A diluer le derrière des enfants pas sages…''  
''Glurps… Heu… Oh, ça c'est quoi ?''  
''Un cœur de Monstre Huileux.''  
''Ah beurk !... Et ça fait quoi ?...''  
''Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?''  
''Heu… Non.''  
''Bien, tu te la fermes maintenant.''  
''Bouh… Oh, je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ?...''  
''Oui, tu te tais, tu prends un jouet et tu me lâches.''  
''Méchant !...''

Et Harry partit bouder derrière la table et rejoua avec les ingrédients.

Drago, au bout d'un certain moment, eut besoin d'un ingrédient qui se trouvait dans l'armoire de Rogue. Il quitta sa table et alla le chercher. Il y avait déjà un certain nombre d'élèves et il dût faire la queue. Harry en profita pour regarder de plus près la potion du blond, profitant de son absence. Le liquide était d'un marron parfaitement uniforme et avait quelques bulles qui éclataient de temps en temps. L'enfant grimaça, ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon. Le Gryffondor vit à côté du chaudron, une fiole au liquide violet vif. Attiré irrésistiblement par le contenant en cristal, Harry l'attrapa et le regarda de près. Mais à force de tripoter ce qui était interdit, il fallait bien qu'une bêtise arrive : la fiole s'échappa des petites mains de l'enfant qui essaya tant bien que mal de rattrapé l'objet, mais le liquide violet s'était répandu dans le chaudron.

« Oh zut… » Murmura Harry en se figeant, les bras tendus au-dessus du chaudron, la fiole à bout de doigts, tête en bas, quelques gouttes violettes tombants doucement. Le liquide frémissant en dessous avait viré à l'orange vif. L'enfant se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec des camarades de sa maison qui lui souriaient gentiment. Seamus et Dean d'après ce qu'il se souvenait.

Il mit la fiole dans le bon sens, la cala contre lui et regarda les deux jeunes hommes qui l'observaient avec amusement, d'un œil suppliant.

''Dites… Vous m'aidez ?...'' Demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

Seamus et Dean se regardèrent avec malice et répondirent :  
''Mais oui, bien sur… Passes ta fiole, nous allons la remplir…''

Ce qu'ils firent, mais ils ne mirent pas le liquide initial dans l'objet. Ce n'était pas les liquides violets qui manquaient… Puis, ils passèrent à Harry de la poudre noire que l'enfant s'empressa de mettre dans le chaudron. La potion récupéra sa couleur marron et la fiole retourna à sa place, violette, mais dont il fallait se méfier…

''Merci.'' Dit Harry tout en s'asseyant bien sagement, voyant Drago revenir avec des espèces de tentacules vertes et gluantes.

Le Serpentard jeta un regard suspicieux autour de lui, comme pour essayer de repérer une quelconque bêtise qui aurait pu être faite, mais ne voyant rien, il haussa les épaule et retourna à sa potion. Il sentit un sentiment de fierté l'envahir en voyant la belle couleur marron que le liquide avait, alors que les autres élèves, avaient toutes les couleurs possibles sans pourtant s'approcher de la bonne…

Harry jouait dans un coin avec une petite balle en papier qu'il s'était confectionné, loin des ingrédients.

Rogue se mit à passer entre les rangs, il cassa consciencieusement tous les Gryffondors et fit de son mieux pour rehausser le niveau de certains serpentards… Qui était franchement médiocre…

''Thomas et Finnigan, avez-vous donc lu les instructions ? Votre potion ne ressemble à rien ! Je ne vous ai pas demandé de me faire de l'eau de toilette ! _Evanesco_ !...''

''Hum… Très bien M. Malefoy, comme d'habitude… Couleur et texture excellente… Je me servirais de votre potion comme démonstration pour vos… _Camarades_… Dont l'intelligence est certainement inadaptée au niveau de cette école. L'absence de cellules grise dans leur misérable cerveau et déplorable…''

Drago se gonfla légèrement, et sourit méchamment aux Gryffondors qui lui firent un regard noir. Il continua à touiller sa potion qui frémissait de plus en plus. Il n'y fit pas attention, comme il ne prit pas garde aux petites bulles vertes qui apparaissaient de temps à autre. Elles étaient discrètes, peut-être trop… Mais Harry les avait vues, lui, et il se sentait de plus en plus mal… Pourvu que le Drago ne se rende compte de rien, trop noyé dans son orgueil… L'enfant n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : sortir de cette classe, déjà pour s'éloigner du Monsieur Pas Beau et aussi pour s'éloigner… Du chaudron…

Puis, le moment du ramassage des fioles avec les échantillons de potion, arriva. Les élèves les apportèrent au professeur qui les étiqueta. L'homme se leva ensuite et dit d'une voix presque _joyeuse_, d'où on sentait poindre une touche de sadisme et de plaisir (Qui a parlé de Procne ?...) :  
''Maintenant, un membre de chaque groupe va goûter la potion qu'il a fait avec son partenaire pour voir les effets, que vous m'étudierez et que vous me répertoriez sur des rouleaux de parchemins. Je veux aussi une dissertation d'une dizaine de paragraphes sur la potion, son histoire, son évolution, ses propriétés, ses dangers…''

Les élèves s'entreregardèrent et grimacèrent. Rogue les toisa tous avec mépris, puis conclue d'une voix profonde : ''Allez, au travail ! Je veux tous vous voir en train de tester votre travail !...''

Drago sentit un mince sourire s'étirer sur son visage.  
''Potter, viens ici…''

Harry releva la tête de son jeu et se rapprocha du blond.

''Tu vas me goûter ça…''

L'enfant dégluti et s'éloigna du chaudron. Sa réaction fit sourire un peu plus le Serpentard, mais gentiment cette fois-ci. Le regard du jeune homme était presque _doux_.

''Allez, ne t'inquiète pas Potter, je suis très doué… Tu ne risque rien…''

« Je risque rien hein ?... J'en suis pas si sûr… » Se dit Harry.

L'enfant lui fit un sourire niais et montra discrètement Dean et Seamus qui grognaient contre Rogue depuis que celui-ci leur avait collé un zéro et fait disparaître leur potion.

''Pourquoi tu leur demandes pas à eux ?...'' Demanda le petit.

Drago le regarda avec perplexité, puis répondit simplement :  
''Parce qu'eux, ils ne m'ont pas bousillé mon Chanel n°5…''

Harry laissa retomber son doigt et regarda ses pieds, soudainement devenus extrêmement intéressants.  
''Mais heu… Dis l'Ange…''

Drago soupira, oui, décidément, il n'aurait jamais d'enfant… Sinon il était sûr d'en faire du méchoui. Il prit sa baguette dans sa poche, la fit tournoyer dans sa main et dit d'une voix nonchalante :  
''Eh Potter…''

L'interpellé releva la tête à l'entente de son nom. Le blond continua :  
''Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu me serviras de cobaye. Un point c'est tout. Je t'enfilerais la potion de force s'il le faut, je ne manque pas de moyens pour ça… Je te l'enfilerais même par voie anale si le besoin se fait… Mais quoi qu'il en soit, tu l'avaleras, foi de Malefoy !...''

Harry dégluti encore une fois et son regard se posa sur la baguette qui tournoyait toujours avec grâce dans la main de l'_Ange_…

''Heu…''  
''_ Estatufia_ !''

L'enfant se figea, telle une statue. Il était immobile, coincé dans son air hébété, comme s'il était fait de marbre. Drago se dit que la statue ne manquait pas de charme, au moins, il n'avait plus besoin de changer les couches… Malheureusement le sort était temporaire et à utiliser avec modération…

Il prit une pipette et aspira avec quelques gouttes du liquide marron, qu'il avait touillé et retouillé avec amour en imaginant qu'il s'agissait de la cervelle de Potter.  
Il porta ensuite l'instrument aux lèvres de pierre de l'enfant et y déposa les gouttes, qui s'infiltrèrent dans la statue.

Il redonna ensuite son aspect normal à Harry, qui prit quelques minutes avant de retrouver ses esprits. L'enfant ferma ensuite ses petits poings et fronça ses sourcils.

''T'es vraiment… Méchant ! T'es un ange raté, aussi moche que le monstre huileux !... J'te déteste !...''

Drago le laissa continuer en le regardant d'un œil indifférent. La tirade de l'enfant s'arrêta soudain, alors qu'Harry se mettait à tousser et à cracher des boules de poils. Il se mit ensuite à se gratter et se plia en deux, comme s'il avait mal au ventre.

Malefoy regardait les réactions de l'enfant avec perplexité. La potion n'était pas vraiment censée faire ça. La classe était d'ailleurs devenue silencieuse et observait avec intérêt la scène. Dean et Seamus eux, se sentaient un peu embêtés pour Harry, mais ne regrettaient nullement d'avoir modifié la potion. Ce serait une occasion de plus pour en faire baver à Malefoy. Le blond justement, n'en menait pas large, ne sachant expliquer ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux. Même Rogue était figé, s'était pour dire.

Harry se recroquevillait de plus en plus sur lui-même et émettait de drôles de sons, proches de celui d'un pépiement d'oiseau ou d'un gémissement de singe… Son ossature semblait se modifiée, ses bras s'allongeaient alors que ses jambes raccourcissaient. Sa taille en générale avait nettement réduit, son visage s'arrondissait, et sa peau se couvrait d'une belle et douce fourrure couleur feue.

La transformation continuait. Et Harry finit… En ouistiti. A la vue de l'animal, la plupart des élèves rirent, mais Malefoy sentit sa mâchoire se décrochée en observant son ex-ennemi. Un animal, manquait plus que ça !... De plus, il sentait que comme par hasard, Dumbledore allait le désigner pour s'occuper de Potter…

L'animal qui s'était rétracté sur lui-même, une fois la transformation finie, détendit ses muscles. Il s'observa, évaluant ses nouvelles capacités, ses nouvelles proportions. Il était minuscule et plusieurs filles s'extasièrent en le voyant. Le jeune ouistiti eut d'ailleurs un peu peur en entendant leurs cris. Il chercha ensuite du regard un repère et ses yeux verts, couleur étrange pour une telle bête, tombèrent sur Drago qui lui apparaissait nettement plus grand et plus imposant. Le blond qui sentait que l'animal le fixait, recula pour mettre un peu de distance entre lui et le singe. Il connaissait assez Potter pour savoir que, même enfant et avec des poils, le Gryffondor restait imprévisible.

L'animal, voyant le mouvement du jeune homme, s'assit et pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme pour essayer de comprendre. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Il sauta ensuite sur la table de préparation sur laquelle avait travaillé Drago et dit :

''Piou ?...''

Les éclats de rirent fusèrent de nouveau en entendant cette interrogation. La bouche de Drago se tordit dans un rictus d'abattement et d'incompréhension.

''Putin, quelle merde…'' Dit-il seulement.

Harry redressa la tête et se releva sur ses deux pattes arrières, il continua :  
''Piouuu…''

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards n'en pouvaient plus, heureusement la cloche de fin de cours sonna et la classe se vida. Les cours de Potions allaient rentrer dans les anales de Poudlard, il est vrai qu'il n'était pas courant d'y rire autant…

Quand la pièce fut vide, laissant seuls Rogue et Drago à leur aberration, les deux hommes se regardèrent et soupirèrent. Les soucis avec Potter n'étaient pas près de finir…

''J'espère que vous aimez les animaux M. Malefoy…'' Dit Rogue en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil de professeur. ''Ça ne fera qu'un antidote de plus…'' Soupira t-il encore.  
''Y'a vraiment qu'à moi que ça arrive ce genre de chose…'' Gémit Drago en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

Harry qui commençait à s'impatienter, réitéra :  
''Piou !...''

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel et grogna :  
''Quoi « piou »?...''

Le jeune singe s'agita sur la table et ajouta avec philosophie :  
''Piou, piouuu !...''  
''Quel langage varié…'' Railla Rogue.  
''C'est Potter quoi…'' Conclue Malefoy avec ironie.  
''Piooouuuuu ! ...''

Drago se passa une main sur le visage et dit :  
''Je vais lui faire ingurgiter son ''piou'' moi…''  
''Il faudrait prévenir Dumbledore…'' Dit Rogue.  
''Je me demande ce que ce vieux gâteux va encore nous proposer…'' Geint Drago.

L'enseignant ne releva même pas la façon dont son élève avait affublé son _respectable_ supérieur hiérarchique…

Malefoy s'assit sur le bord de sa table et prit sa tête dans ses mains. En le voyant s'approcher, le singe s'agita encore et fit quelque pirouette. Il battit des _mains_ en s'esclaffant :  
''Piou, piou, piou !...''

Puis, il bondit doucement et atterrit sur le dos de Malefoy qui sursauta et essaya de virer la bête, trop rapide pour lui. Harry grimpait, descendait, courait littéralement sur Drago qui essayait de se débattre, en vain. Puis, le ouistiti se cacha dans l'uniforme du Serpentard et se lova contre le torse de celui-ci, bien au chaud sous la robe et la chemise.

Drago se leva et trépigna.  
''Ah non, là c'est trop !...''

Rogue le regardait avec indifférence. L'homme se leva, s'apprêta à sortir de la salle et dit :  
''Je vais chercher le directeur, vous semblez être à même de contrôler cet _animal_…''

Drago grommela, tandis qu'un petit ''piou'' de bien-être se faisait entendre.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent qui emblèrent durer une éternité pour Drago, même s'il fallait bien avouer que le contact du ouistiti était plutôt agréable. La porte de la classe de potion s'ouvrit comme la veille, sur McGonagall, Rogue et Dumbledore, au visage éternellement souriant et au regard immuablement malicieux.

Le directeur vint se poster devant le jeune serpentard et demanda d'une voix douce :  
''Bonjour Drago, j'espère que tout va bien, comment cela se passe t-il avec Harry ?''

Le blond, assit sur une chaise en face du vieil homme, fit une moue mécontente. La réponse vint d'elle-même : Harry s'agita sous la chemise de Drago et sortit sa petite tête.

''Piou !...''

Ses deux pattes avant dépassaient légèrement du col de l'uniforme de Drago et son expression animale ressemblait étrangement à un sourire. En le voyant, le sourire de Dumbledore s'agrandit : la situation lui plaisait de plus en plus. Quant à McGonagall, elle regardait d'un air dubitatif la petite scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux. En remarquant le fin éclair blanc qui tranchait sur la fourrure mordorée du singe, elle put simplement s'exclamer :  
''Oh, Seigneur…''

Rogue se tenait en retrait, profondément ennuyé par tout ça et pressé d'en finir.

Drago fronça les sourcils et demanda :  
''J'espère vraiment que cette situation ne va pas durée, les poils et les couches c'est pas trop mon truc…''

Le Directeur rit discrètement et répondit :  
''Pourtant, Harry semble beaucoup vous appréciez et vous-même paraissez-vous en sortir à merveille…''  
''Oh oui, merveilleusement effectivement… Entre mes cheveux, mon Chanel, les couches, mon uniforme qui sert de boulette…. Oui, c'est vraiment génial…'' Ronchonna Drago.

En entendant cela, Dumbledore afficha un air surpris.  
''Pardon ?...'' Demanda t-il. .  
''Non, non… Rien…'' Marmonna le blond.

Le vieil homme acquiesça de la tête et se tourna ensuite vers Rogue.  
''Severus, avez-vous commencé à étudier l'antidote ?...''

L'interpellé avança un peu et répondit avec indifférence :  
''Non, et je ne pensais pas m'en occuper avant une semaine. J'ai un programme chargé et Potter est loin d'être une de mes priorités…''

Drago fit des yeux ronds en entendant ça. Il s'exclama :  
''Une semaine ? Et ma santé mentale, ce n'est pas une priorité hein ?...''  
''…Une semaine, sachant qu'en plus je ne sais pas ce que Potter a tripatouillé avec sa potion, plus le nouvel incident d'aujourd'hui… M. Malefoy a le temps d'attendre…'' Continua l'enseignant s'en tenir compte de l'interruption de son élève scandalisé et abattu.

Dumbledore fit mine de réfléchir en entendant cela et demanda :  
''Il vous faudra environ un mois pour tout régler, donc ?...''  
''En moyenne, et si mon emploi du temps me le permet…'' Répondit Rogue.

Drago cru s'étrangler. Un mois ? Il ne survivrait jamais… Son merveilleux teint allait en pâtir, sa réputation aussi, son honneur, sa patience et ses nerfs… Quel malheur tout de même. (Procne : décelez l'ironie…)

''Il est tout de même adorable ce petit ouistiti, non ?...'' Dit Dumbledore en se penchant pour mieux voir Harry.  
''Oh oui, adorable…'' Grinça Malefoy.

Le singe, en voyant le Directeur se pencher vers lui, attrapa les lunettes du vieil homme et sorti d'un bond de l'uniforme de son _porteur_. Il se faufila ensuite dans les longues mèches blanches de Dumbledore, qui riait doucement, amusé par tout ça.

''Piou !...'' S'écria le petit singe, en s'installant doucement sur le haut de la tête du Directeur et en mettant les lunettes, trop grandes pour lui, sur son nez.

Dumbledore semblait enchanté, Rogue le regardait avec recule, pensant que le sujet de la retraite serait bientôt à aborder… McGonagall restait hébétée par sa stupéfaction et Drago observait le tout d'un œil critique.

« Gâteux, complètement gâteux… » Pensait le jeune homme. « Finalement, il n'y a pas que sur les cathédrales que l'on trouve des gargouilles… Pff, vraiment pathétique… »

Dumbledore attrapa étrangement facilement l'animal posté sur sa tête et lui enleva doucement les lunettes qu'il remit à leur place, sur son nez. Harry se laissa faire, au grand dam de Drago qui avait galéré pendant plusieurs minutes avec, avant finalement abandonner. Le directeur donna ensuite le petit animal à Drago et dit :

''Harry est toujours là, âgé de 5 ans, il est entièrement conscient de ce qu'il fait… Même si parfois quelques-uns de ses instincts de singe prennent le dessus. Je pense que cet état sera temporaire. Ce qui sera plus long en revanche, est la croissance d'Harry. Je compte sur vous, Severus, pour trouver une solution à tout ceci… Minerva, vous prendrez bien un thé après ceci ?...''

Le professeur sembla se réveiller et ouvrit une deuxième fois la bouche depuis qu'elle était arrivée :  
''Oui, bien sûr Albus…''

Ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir et Dumbledore se retourna pour dire une dernière chose :  
''Bon courage Drago, n'oubliez pas, si vous avez besoin de quoi que soit… Mon bureau est ouvert. Harry est malin, vous allez sûrement beaucoup vous amuser avec lui…''

Drago, Harry dans les bras qui jouait avec ses mèches blondes, retint l'air espiègle du directeur en disant ces derniers mots. Il allait en baver…

Saleté de Potter ! Gryffondor à la noix et Maître chieur, et accessoirement Maître bousilleur de Chanel n°5…

Ce fut Harry qui clôt ses pensées :  
''Piooouu !...''

Le méchoui de singe, ça existe ?...

_A suivre…_

**Fin du quatrième chapitre :**

_Voici le 4e chapitre qui, je le sais bien, c'est fait attendre… J'espère qu'il en valait la peine et qu'il vous a plu. Comme je le disais, pauvre Drago… Niark, niark !... Avis à tous les sadiques qui me lisent, ne manquez pas les prochains chapitres !... lol._

_Yaoi Attitude, Perversitude et Sadisme Powa !_


	6. Chapitre 5

**La Retour en Enfance de Harry**

Chapitre 5 :

_**Note de l'auteur : **  
Je vous poste ce chapitre en vitesse et non corrigé, parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et j'avais envie de faire plaisir, si toutefois me lire vous faire plaisir lol **;p**. Voila, et puis comme ça, je suis sûre d'être comblée par vos reviews.**  
**Pour les RAR étant donné que ffnet interdit de les faire, je pense continuer quand même pour cette fic ci, vu qu'elles sont un peu particulières… (Allez zyeuter la note du chapitre 1, j'ai rajouté un truc). Si jamais on me faisait des remontrances, je propose ceci, dans chacune de vos reviews, vous me donner bien vos adresses ou vous vous loguer. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits (sérieux, inscrivez vous, c'est bien plus pratique, vous avez l'auteur alerte et tout… et c'est rapide à faire…), je vous enverrais les RAR toujours dans le même genre que celle du chapitre 2, si vous voulez, bien que ce serait vraiment mieux que vous vous inscriviez, je peux faire « l'author alert » manuellement, en vous prévenant quand je poste un nouveau chapitre… Dites moi si ça vous intéresse… Je peux le faire pour mes autres fics… C'est comme vous voulez **:D**.  
Sinon, vous avez été nombreux à regretter que je transforme notre petit Harry en singe, sachez que ce n'est pas anodin. Je ne fais jamais les choses pour rien, donc…  
C'est dommage que cela ne vous ait pas plus, moi je l'ai trouvé tout choupi… ça je suis bonne l'hospice ?... Mais heuuuu…MDR  
Bonne lecture, je vous embrasse fort !  
Procne_

o

Harry se lova gentiment dans le cou de Drago et apprécia la chaleur qui s'y trouvait. Il se mit à remuer la queue de contentement tout en somnolant.

Drago grogna en recevant la touffe de poile dans la figure et la poussa loin de son visage. Quand elle revint il tira dessus avec brutalité, faisant sursauter le petit singe présent sur son épaule, qui lui enfonça donc ses griffes dans la peau…

o

Dehors, près de la porte de la classe de potions, pas mal d'élèves, les deux maisons confondues, attendaient d'en savoir plus avec impatience. Ils entendirent quelques cris et connaissant le Serpentard, ils s'éloignèrent prudemment de la sortie. Ils virent alors débouler une véritable furie qui se battait avec un tout petit animal, mordant fortement la main de l'héritier Malefoy. Celui-ci agitait désespérément son membre, vociférant violement contre Harry.

''Bête infernale, saleté de pustule de la nature, veux tu bien me lâcher, emmerdeur de ce monde, putin de…''  
''Malefoy !'' Le coupa la voix outragée d'Hermione qui s'approchait pour calmer le singe.

Drago la fusilla du regard.  
''Comment réagirais tu si Potter te mordais ? Hein ?... Tu apprécierais sûrement fortement… Ce n'est pas parce que lui est un fana des cicatrices que je dois faire partie de sa secte de débiles qui font…''   
''Oui, mais Harry n'est pas dans son état normal, par TA faute !...''  
''Quoi ? C'est mon problème à moi s'il est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de ses mains ?... Et arrête de couper mes phrases !...''

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, puis elle réussit à libérer Drago de la prise de son ex-rival. Celui s'enfuit, tandis que le blond le rattrapait.  
''Reviens ici toi ! Je n'en ai pas finit, tu vas voir… Potter, au pied ! Ici, tout de suite ! Tu es à ma charge alors si tu ne veux pas que je te fourre dans les robes de Rogues, tu as intérêt à m'obéir et ce, rapidement !...''

Il entendit des rires survenir et il toisa avec mépris tous les gens présents dans le couloir. Quand il vit qu'Harry s'était arrêté, il fit de même. Puis, le gryffondor se remit à courir, mais en fonçant droit sur Malefoy qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

''Oh non… Tu ne vas pas faire ça…''

Harry ne s'arrêta pas et se faufila entre les jambes de Drago, de telle manière, qu'il emmêla pieds du serpentard avec la robe de sorcier qui l'habillait. Irrémédiablement, Malefoy s'effondra, lâchant une cascade d'injures et essayant tant bien que mal d'atterrir sur le sol de la manière la moins ridicule possible.

Un silence se fit tandis que Drago retrouvait ses esprits. Rogue sortit de sa salle en entendant tout le refus et vit avec désolement l'état de son élève favori. L'élève justement, sentit la honte se propager un peu plus à l'intérieur de lui. Et puis soudain…  
''Piiioooouuuu !''

Il frappa alors de rage le sol de ses deux mains et se mit à chercher fébrilement parmi ses capes. Mais il se figea et son visage perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il avait. Il hurla et se releva d'un coup, déchirant au passage, sa robe qui entravait ses jambes.

''Potter ! Petit salaud!... Montre ta sale tête poilue Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de me mordre les fesses !...''  
''Piou, piou, piou !...'' Il se retourna brusquement et vit Harry s'enfuir de l'autre côté. Il ne chercha même pas à le suivre. Il soupira et entendit un ''_reparo_'' lancé dans son dos. Il vit alors Rogue agité sa baguette et la ranger avec impassibilité. Voyant l'air interrogateur de Malefoy, il lui répondit avec un sourire goguenard :  
''Non que votre derrière ne soit désagréable à regarder, mais je crains que votre exhibition ne face faire une attaque à certaines âmes sensibles…''

Drago retint sa mâchoire de tomber. Rogue venait de mâter ses fesses… Rogue venait de mâter SES fesses à lui, Drago Malefoy. La réalité pouvait parfois être dure… Rogue était un pervers, qui sait s'il ne l'avait pas déjà regardé avant ?... Rogue, un des seuls piliers de sa vie qui était encore stable, venait de le faire redescendre plus bas qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et si ça se trouvait, Dumbledore l'avait déjà regardé lui aussi… hum… Drago sentit l'envie de vomir l'envahir à cette pensée… Rien que d'imaginer Dumbledore faisant autre chose que d'être… et bien, Dumbledore quoi, ça le rendait… perplexe et… nauséeux…

Il trouva cependant le courage de regarder son professeur de potions dans les yeux et de lui dire :  
''Voyez à quel point je tombe bas… Ayez pitié de moi et trouvez vite un antidote…''

Puis il soupira et se rendit à son cours suivant, entouré de quelques rires discrets.

Il devait absolument trouver Potter, dans l'état où était ce foutu gosse, il allait encore produire des catastrophes. Enfin, la situation pouvait elle être pire que maintenant ?

Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la salle d'histoire de la magie où se trouvait un professeur Ô combien intéressant !... Il y trouva un attroupement de serpentards qu'il ne voyait que trop en ce moment. Il se dit alors qu'Harry ne devait pas être bien loin…

Quand quelques rires et exclamations retentirent, Drago su qu'il avait vu juste. Il vit alors voler à toute vitesse, et de travers, un Peeves vociférant qui semblait être poursuivit par… quelque _chose_.

Malefoy ricana en voyant passer Potter qui, à son grand étonnement, ensorcelait le fantôme avec ses pouvoirs. Quand soudain, alerté par le bruit de l'esprit frappeur, Rusard déboula dans le couloir, faisant sursauter les élèves et se figer Harry. Drago fit un sourire goguenard et attendit. Le petit singe se mit alors à courir dans la direction opposée de l'homme, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Drago. Il se figea de nouveau et regarda derrière lui. Le concierge ou le Blond ? Le Blond ou le concierge… Choix difficile… Puis il continua à courir vers Drago, puis lui sauta dans les bras. Le serpentard émit un grognement, quand même, depuis quand hésitait-on entre lui et Rusard ?...

Il rentra ensuite en cours, qui se déroula comme à l'accoutumée, dans une ambiance de profond ennui. Harry s'amusait avec la plume dont Drago se servait pour écrire et le blond le regardait d'un air ennuyé, tandis qu'il agitait l'objet au dessus de l'animal. La journée finit par se dérouler ainsi, calmement, ce qui rendit Malefoy suspicieux qui s'attendait à voir Potter faire une bêtise dont il avait si bien le secret. Jusqu'au soir où, Drago allant satisfaire une envie pressante, Harry lui faussa compagnie.

''Allons bon…'' Murmura Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils. ''Qu'est ce qui va bien pouvoir me préparer encore…'' Il se mit à chercher l'animal dans les toilettes quand Mimi Geignarde surgit d'un mur, faisant sursauter le blond.

''Tiens… Dis moi, tu n'aurais pas vu un petit singe ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Harry Potter ?...'' Interrogea le jeune homme.

Le fantôme le jaugea d'un air soupçonneux.  
''Qui ressemble à Harry Potter ? Tu t'es mis au vaudou ?...''

Malefoy prit un air exaspéré et grogna :  
''Ai-je vraiment l'air désespéré à ce point ?...''

Mimi l'observa encore et répondit :  
''Oui… Ah la, la… Pauvre bête…''

Drago ne tint pas compte de la dernière remarque et réitéra sa demande :  
''Bon, as-tu vu oui ou non, ce putin de chieur d'animal ?...''  
''Qu'elle vulgarité…'' Le réprimanda la jeune fille. ''Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Enfin si, peut être. Je crois que Miss Teigne lui courait après…''

Le serpentard grimaça en imaginant toutes sortes de raisons pour lesquelles la chatte de Rusard coursait un malheureux singe, enfin, pas si malheureux que ça… Non, il évitait d'imaginer. Il avait encore pitié pour son pauvre estomac et sa digestion.

''Bien, et cette… _rencontre_ se déroulait où, exactement ?...''

Mimi fit mine de réfléchir et répondit :  
''A l'étage du dessus, à côté de la statue du gnome en kilt.''

Drago fit des yeux ronds, un gnome en kilt ? Qui pouvait être assez tordu pour imaginer une telle chose… Enfin bref. Il sortit des toilettes, ignorant Mimi et se rendant au troisième étage. Il n'y trouva pas l'animal, il s'en doutait un peu. Il se dirigea alors vers la Grande Salle où le banquet de fin de soirée allait se dérouler. Il avait encore fin, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait entendu et apprises aujourd'hui…

o

_Pas très loin, dans une salle de cours désaffectée et reculée, au même étage…_

Harry sortit discrètement de sa cachette, se demandant si la vilaine chatte lui courait toujours après… De très antérieurs instincts de copulation avaient, pour une obscure raison, fait réagir l'affreuse bête en voyant le singe. Le gryffondor voyant des personnes entrer dans une pièce, avait saisit sa chance de la semer. Et s'est avec bonheur qu'il avait reconnu le deuxième ange, le père de Drago. Il paraissait en colère et parlait avec virulence à une personne au visage masqué par la pénombre. La conscience d'enfant encore présente dans le corps d'animal, bien qu'un peu entravée par quelques instincts singesque, lui permit de comprendre qu'il y avait un danger qui se préparait.

''Bon sang, vous étiez sensé lui parler, le convaincre ! La cérémonie à lieux dans trois semaines ! Je veux qu'il soit prêt d'ici quelques jours ! Le Maître attend sa nouvelle recrue et une nomination de mangemort n'attend pas ! Drago doit accepter d'en devenir un, et rapidement !...''

Il y eut d'autres mots échangés puis l'ange, qu'Harry trouvait finalement bien vilain, sortit, permettant à l'animal de s'échapper. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était certain que Drago était en danger. Quelque chose au fond de lui disait que l'ange allait souffrir, ce mot ''mangemort'', lui inspirait une profonde horreur, indescriptible.

Il se mit alors à courir à vive allure, ayant pour seule peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Drago. Non, il ne devait rien lui arriver, il devait le prévenir ! Mais comment lui expliquer ? Il ne pouvait pas parler… Il se fixa alors comme premier objectif de retrouver l'ange, le véritable ange, gentil et beau lui. Pas comme l'autre monsieur qui lui voulait du mal. Pourquoi voulait t-il du mal à Drago ?... Harry ne comprenait pas bien. Mais il voulait aider l'ange !

Par chance, il rencontra au détour d'un couloir, la fille à tête de pikinius. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et l'invita à venir dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura seulement :  
''Malefoy te cherche partout… Ce n'est pas bien de l'embêter comme ça !...''

Harry un faible ''piou'', il voulait retrouver le jeune homme au plus vite. En chemin, lui et Hermione rencontrèrent Dean et Seamus qui avaient l'air contrariés. La jeune fille les interpella :  
''Eh, vous deux ! Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?...''

Dean soupira et répondit en premier :  
''C'est Rogue, il nous demandé ce qu'on avait trafiqué avec la potion de Malefoy… On a expliqué ce qui s'était passé avec Harry et je crois qu'il a faillit péter un bon câble. Il nous a congédié et nous a collés pendant un mois tous les soirs…''

Ils se rendirent ensuite ensemble à la Grande Salle où Hermione les laissa rejoindre la table des Gryffondor tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers celle des Serpentards. En voyant Drago, Harry lui sauta des bras et bondit sur la table, contournant ou renversant les couverts pour sauter sur les genoux de Malefoy. Le blond faillit s'étouffer avec ce qu'il mâchait en le recevant sur ses jambes et fusillât du regard l'animal qui paraissait étrangement bouleversé. Il s'agitait nerveusement, cherchant visiblement à lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

Drago qui sentait sa patience s'effriter à vue d'œil et qui avait fait un petit détour par l'infirmerie avant d'aller manger, fouilla dans ses poches. Quand il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il soupira de soulagement et le prit, puis le mit dans son verre remplit de jus de citrouille. Il porta ensuite le gobelet au museau de Harry qui le regarda avec étonnement.

''Bois.'' Lui ordonna Drago.

L'animal obéit et lapa maladroitement la boisson, en mettant autant dans sa gueule que sur les genoux de Drago. Le serpentard posa ensuite son verre sur la table et attendit quelques minutes, toujours sous le regard interrogateur du petit singe. Regard qui se fit peu à peu vitreux et qui s'éteint complètement, alors qu'Harry sombrait profondément dans un sommeil comateux, écroulé sur Malefoy. Les filles qui avaient suivit la scène jetèrent à Drago un regard méprisant, jugeant que le traitement que celui-ci offrait à l'animal était non acceptable. Il ni fit pas attention, nettoya le jus de citrouille étalé sur ses genoux et finit son repas.

Blaise dit seulement : ''L'Homme et son environnement microbien…''.   
Drago ricana et répliqua :  
''Ce n'est plus des potions antivirales pour ce genre de _choses_ qu'il faudrait, mais un remède pour Dragon…''

Le brun rit, résumant leurs deux pensées :  
''Ah les Gryffondors…''

Drago rejoignit ensuite ses appartements et se prépara pour aller se coucher, non sans avoir préalablement attaché le petit singe endormit, qu'il posa sur un amoncellement de couvertures. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son lit, se mit en tenue pour la nuit et plongea dans ses draps avec béatitude.

Il dormit bien, mais son état, sommes toutes agréable, ne dura pas le matin…  
Alors qu'il était étalé, non, vautré dans son lit, il sentit un violent poids s'écraser sans douceur au creux de son estomac. Il hurla alors qu'il tombait de son lit si douillet… Et qu'il s'empêtrait dans ses draps.

''Bon sang de bon sang, mais qu'est ce que mon estomac a bien pu faire au bon Dieu pour qu'il soit toujours maltraité ?...'' Grommela Drago échevelé qui se redressait. Il vit alors la source de son tracas : une boule de poils brune, qui squattait allègrement son oreiller, la bouche grande ouverte. Malefoy ni croyait pas, il s'était fait jeter de son lit et Potter s'était endormit comme une masse, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il osait baver sur son oreiller. Ses genoux, puis l'oreiller… Non, Drago devait faire quelque chose.

Mais enfin, il l'avait quand même attaché !... Le blond regarda le coup de l'animal endormi et vit qu'un bout de corde, soigneusement mâchouillé, pendait le long du pelage sombre. D'accord, un singe avait des dents… Le souvenir douloureux de son beau postérieur se fit rappeler à Drago, qui grimaça. Puis, il se releva, le temps qu'Harry dormait, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Il devait se laver, s'habiller… et se coiffer…

''Ah zut !'' S'exclama le serpentard. ''Foutus cheveux… Faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose…''

Une fois dans la salle de bain, il vit ses longues mèches qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et dans le dos. Il grimaça un peu plus en songeant qu'il avait vraiment des airs féminins comme ça, il allait finir par se faire violer dans un recoin sombre parti comme ça… Après tout, il se faisait outrageusement mater par un des professeurs les plus sérieux de Poudlard, enfin, soit disant le plus sérieux de Poudlard… Le jeune homme osait à peine imaginer ce que son directeur de maison avait pu bien faire d'autre…

Enfin bref, il se prépara et alla chercher Harry qui dormait toujours. Il allait encore être dans les vappes pendant un moment, vu le cachet qu'il lui avait fourré… Ah que cette paix était appréciable !... Surtout qu'il avait une chose _très_ importante à faire aujourd'hui !... Exceptionnellement, une sortie à près au Lard était prévue ce mercredi à la place du samedi, pour une raison que seul Dumbledore connaissait.

Il se rendit ensuite à la Grande Salle, portant le petit singe dans les bras, puis chercha Granger du regard. Elle fut d'ailleurs très étonnée de le voir d'adresser à elle.  
''Hum… Salut Granger, tu peux garder le pygmée pour moi aujourd'hui ?...''

Elle lui fit un regard désapprobateur lorsqu'elle entendit l'appellation qu'il avait prit pour parler de Harry, puis lui répondit :  
''Oui… Si tu veux…''

Malefoy sourit intérieurement et lui passa l'animal endormit, puis s'éclipsa rapidement. Hermione le regarda partir d'un air hébété, Harry dans les bras, la gueule ouverte et qui bavait, encore et toujours… Elle haussa les épaules, se disant que Drago resterait un personnage… étrange… Elle s'assit parmi ses amis qui virent avec ravissement qu'Harry était présent, puis mangea, sortant le serpentard blond de ses pensées.

Drago justement, mangeait à toute vitesse, sous les yeux ahuris de ses congénères.

''Hum… Drago ?...'' Interrogea prudemment Pansy. ''Tu sais, on ne va te voler ton assiette…''

Le blond la fusilla du regard et répliqua :  
''C'est la sortie à Pré au Lard aujourd'hui, je dois me dépêcher, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire…''

La jeune fille parut intéressée et demanda :  
''Ah ? Quoi ?...''

Drago la toisa avec mépris et siffla :  
''Ceci ne regarde que moi.''

Il finit d'engloutir son repas et se leva, suivit ensuite par ses camarades. Une fois au village sorcier, il prit congé des autres serpentards et se rendit à un magasin assez reculé. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il voulait, il connaissait la boutique par cœur. En sortant, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, il sortit son paquet et se mit à sourire d'un air extatique.

''Ah… mon cher Chanel n°5, tu m'as manqué tu sais…''

Il s'en mit, respirant avec bonheur cette odeur qu'il n'avait pas eut… depuis deux ou trois jours… Au moins...  
Il finit ensuite ses achats et rentra au château de bonne humeur.

Il croisa dans un couloir, Longdubat et Granger qui s'amusait avec Potter, légèrement plus réveillé que le matin même… Il se dirigea vers eux.

''Merci Granger de t'être occupé de Potter, je m'en charge maintenant…''

Neville se mit à renifler l'air et déclara :  
''Ah… Malefoy, s'est marrant, tu sens comme ma grand-mère…''

Drago se figea en entendant ça, s'imaginant vaguement avec un chapeau décoré d'un vautour empaillé et une robe verte… Il grimaça et fusilla le gryffondor du regard qui se recroquevilla sur lui même.

Le serpentard retourna ensuite à ses appartements, prenant bien soin ensuite de cacher son précieux parfum… Puis, vers 19h15, alors qu'il lisait, Harry jouant avec il ne savait quoi à ses pieds, on toqua à la porte.

''Je ne suis pas là !'' Maugréa t-il peut enclin à se déranger pour quelqu'un.

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de son professeur de potions.  
''Mr Malefoy, j'ai l'antidote… Il serait peut être plus judicieux pour vous d'être _là_…''

Le serpentard se leva et alla ouvrir à Rogue qui entra, faisant se figer Harry. Drago s'en rendit compte et s'exclama :   
''Potter non, pas sur le tapis ! _Y a ma veste_…''

Rogue prit un air sceptique et moqueur, tandis que Drago se tournait vers lui.   
''Vous devez vraiment avoir une tête à se pisser dessus, c'est viscérale chez lui…''

Le professeur qui lui donnait l'antidote, grimaça et dit d'une voix neutre en partant :  
''Hum… Oui, ce doit être ça… L'antidote ne fera pas effet tout de suite, se sera progressif.'' Il fit un sourire sadique et interrogea pour se venger : ''Au fait, comment va votre postérieur ?...'' Il ricana, tandis que Malefoy sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Ah, le traître !... Inconsciemment, il porta une main à ses pauvres fesses… D'ailleurs, il avait encore mal là où Potter l'avait mordu. Il faudrait qu'il se venge…

Rogue ricana, puis sortit. Il fusilla en passant le petit singe qui, immanquablement, n'avait su se retenir…

Drago roula des yeux en voyant l'animal pétrifié. Il jeta un vague _evanesco_ sur le tapis et grogna :  
''Tu pourrais faire attention !… Viens là, je dois te faire boire un truc…''

Harry le regarda d'un air suspicieux et s'approcha avec méfiance. Il grimpa lestement jusqu'à l'épaule de Drago, qui grimaça en se faisant monter dessus comme un vulgaire arbre…

Il frissonna en sentant les moustaches du petit singe qui le chatouillaient dans le cou. Il tendit la fiole à Harry qui la but, en mettant encore du liquide partout… Drago leva les yeux au ciel et ricana :  
''Je vais finir par t'appeler bave-man, ou pisse-man, c'est pas mal aussi…''  
''Piou !'' Fit Harry mécontent.

Malefoy ricana encore :  
''J'adore tes réparties cinglantes… Enfin bref, maintenant que tu as bu ton antidote, tu te tiens tranquille jusqu'à que tu sois redevenu un chieur en couches.''

Il regarda ensuite sa montre goussets. 19h30.  
''Bon, il serait temps que l'on monte manger…''

Il jeta négligemment sa veste noire par-dessus son épaule, Harry autour du cou, il se dirigea ensuite vers la Grande Salle aussi bruyante qu'à l'accoutumée. Le repas était commencé.

Et comme à l'accoutumée, depuis les trois derniers jours, la Grande Salle se fit silencieuse en les voyant entrer.

Certains rirent en voyant Harry pendu à Malefoy, d'autres restèrent coincés, dans leur habituelle hébétude. Drago leur jeta un regard tueur, indifférent et glacial. Arrivé à sa table, les réflexions allèrent bon train.

''Alors Dray, tu donnes dans la zoophilie maintenant ?'' Ricana Blaise d'un ton moqueur.

Drago grimaça et répliqua :  
''D'une, tu ne m'appelle pas comme ça, de deux, arrête d'insinuer de telles horreurs, avec Potter en plus… Et puis, ne parle pas de ça devant un enfant !''  
''Oups, pardon… C'est vrai que tu préfères ''l'Ange'' ou _Mère Poule_… Miss Teigne serait peut être plus à ton goût que le babouin ?...''

Le blond lui fit un regard de travers et mima un vomissement.  
''Tu es vraiment horrible Blaise… Entre Rogue et toi je suis bien loti tiens… En plus, ce n'est pas un babouin, mais un ouistiti. Il est déjà bien assez encombrant comme ça, pas la peine de lui rajouter une taille en plus…''  
''Rogue ?... Merlin, je n'aurais pas crû ça de toi Dray… Pourtant, avec le cul que tu as, tu peux avoir tous les canons de Poudlard et là, tu te transformes en… _poubellophile_…''

Drago prit sa tête dans sa main.  
''Mon sang, mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec mon derrière ?...''

Zabini fit une grimace.  
''Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que Rogue à a faire avec tes fesses… Je vais finir par apprendre que tu as un kick avec Dumbledore et Mcgo…''  
''Blaise !...'' S'exclama Drago outré et profondément dégoûté. Pas que les tripes à trois le dérangent, loin de là… A condition que ce soit avec des pièces de choix, mais là, avec les deux directeurs de Poudlard… Pourquoi pas Rusard, Dobby ou Hagrid pendant qu'on y était ?... Malefoy sentit soudain un violent relent dans son estomac… S'était vraiment trop pour lui… Rien que d'imaginer… non, il ne valait mieux pas imaginer… Beuhhhh…

''Donc, mettons bien les choses en place, je ne suis n'y zoophile, ni… _poubellophile_, ni quoi que se soit de plus horrible encore… Je n'ai rien à voir avec Rogue, Dumbledore ou je ne sais qui. Je supporte déjà Potter sous toutes ses formes, les plus grotesques les unes que les autres, entre les couches, les morsures, ça va bien… Et puis, ce n'est pas de ma faute à moi si Rogue n'a pas de vie sexuelle et qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de reluquer mon derrière… Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne peux parler de telles choses devant l'autre truc, si ce n'est pas pour lui, fait le par pitié pour mon estomac…''

Le repas se continua donc en silence, Drago grommelant contre Harry toujours accroché à lui.  
''Potter !... Arrête de me piquer ce qui se trouve dans mon assiette… Non ! Ma robe toute neuve, mais vas baver ailleurs bon sang de bon sang…''   
''J'ai l'impression que tu radotes mon cher Drago…'' Se risqua Pansy.

''J'en ai bien peu aussi… Vivement que tout redevienne comme avant…''

Enfin, le repas ne fut pas si calme que cela…

Le soir venue, une veillée tranquille se fit dans la salle commune des Serpentards, à laquelle fut convié Drago, et par corolaire, Harry.

''J'ai envie de me venger de Rogue, rien de bien méchant, mais une petite blague pour qu'il ait l'humiliation de sa vie…''   
''C'est une bonne idée Dray, tu as un plan ?''   
''Non. Attendez, il n'a pas une potion en préparation dans la classe ?...''  
''Si, c'est la potion du Yéti.''

Drago fit de gros yeux.  
''C'est quoi ça, la potion du Yéti ?...''

Ses amis se jetèrent un regard entendu et rirent un peu. Théodore prit la parole.  
''C'est, accessoirement, la potion sur laquelle nous travaillons de puis trois semaines et qui a valu à Potter c'est charmante forme de singe.''  
''Théo, je me dois de te contredire, le mot « charmant » ne doit en aucun cas être dans la même phrase que le mot « Potter »… Enfin bref, je suppose que celle qu'il prépare et qui mijote depuis pas mal de jours à côté de son bureau doit être un peu plus évoluée que celle qui nous fait faire en classe.''  
''Sans aucun doute.'' Répondit Zabini.  
''Si on la trafiquait ?...'' Proposa Milicent avec calme.  
''C'est exactement ce que j'allais proposer.'' Déclara Drago avec un sourire machiavélique. ''Je sais que la fabrication de la potion ressemble en tout point à celle de la potion d'Ingénuité. Si on modifie quelques petites choses, on peut s'attendre à ce qu'elle explose demain en classe…''

Tous eurent un sourire sadique.  
''Tu es génial Dray.''   
''Merci Pansy, mais ça, je le savais déjà…''   
''Et modeste avec ça.''  
''Hum, si on y allait tout de suite ? Vu l'heure, Rogue doit être en train de faire sa tournée, on a à peine deux heure pour tout faire…''  
''Tu sauras fabriquer la potion ?''

Blaise se fit fusiller du regard par le blond.  
''Tu emmène Potter ?''  
''Je dois le surveiller, de plus, il nous servira pour s'occuper de Miss teigne. Hein, Potter ?...''   
''Piou !''  
''C'est marrant, j'aurais presque l'impression que ses transformations l'ont rendu intelligent…''  
''Illusion d'optique mon cher Blaise, illusion d'optique…''

Ils sortirent donc de leur salle commune et se dirigèrent vers leur salle de potion. Les dortoirs étaient silencieux et calmes, pas de trace de Rogue ni de Rusard.

Mais alors qu'ils essayaient d'ouvrirent la porte du cachot, ils se virent confronté à un problème : la salle était fermée grâce un sort inconnu. Ils s'y mirent alors tous, essayant tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient susceptibles de les aider dans cette situation. Un petit bruit se fit entendre et ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils virent alors Miss Teigne débarquer, seule, mais surement pas pour longtemps.

''Potter, vas y, nous comptons sur toi…'' Murmura Malefoy au petit singe qui sauta de ses bras et se dirigea vers la chatte.

''Ça risque que d'être drôle…'' Déclara Théodore.

''Piou, piou !...'' S'écria Harry en se ruant sur Miss Teigne se rappelant de leur dernière rencontre avec une légère rancœur.

La chatte se hérissa, mais avant de pouvoir s'échapper, le petit singe était déjà sur elle. Elle se mit alors à faire des cabrioles, essayant de virer l'animal qui la tenait fermement par les poils. Des feulements et des petits cris aigus étaient audibles. Les Serpentards qui assistaient à la scène se retenaient avec difficultés de ne pas rire.

''Je regrette de ne pas avoir amené d'appareil photo, Potter faisant du rodéo sur Miss teigne c'est du grand spectacle !...'' Ricana Pansy.  
''Profitons en pour rentrer…''

Ils suivirent donc Drago à l'intérieur de la pièce assombrie par la nuit. Harry revint quelques minutes plus tard, apparemment satisfait. Il sauta sur le dos de Malefoy penché sur un chaudron et s'enroula autour de son cou. La potion fut finie au bout d'1h30, il ne lui restait plus qu'à chauffer et à exploser le lendemain, en espérant qu'elle explose au moment où ils avaient cours de potion… Ce serait plus drôle.

Quand Drago se redressa, il grimaça et essaya de se masser le cou, ce qui était plutôt compliqué avec la boule de poils.  
''Bon sang Potter, tu as grossis ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir porté un boulet…''  
''Il a une bonne nounou, c'est pour ça…''  
''Zabini, c'est moi ou tu as des tendances maso-suicidaires ?...''   
''Qui me parle ?...''

Ils se poursuivirent gentiment jusqu'aux dortoirs des Serpentards où leurs routes se séparèrent, puisque Malefoy devait retourner à ses appartements.

Il enferma Harry dans sa chambre et alla se coucher dans la sienne, se vautrant dans son lit comme un bienheureux.

Le lendemain il fut encore réveillé de manière brutale, un truc lourd sautant sur son ventre comme s'il s'agissait d'un trampoline. Il allait s'apprêter à Avadakédavriser le malheureux qui osait le déranger, mais la personne en question cria :  
''L'Ange ! Ça faisait longtemps !... Allez debout la Princesse endormie !...''

La Princesse ? Il se redressa et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Harry, toujours enfant, avait encore sa longue queue de ouistiti et ses moustaches.

''Pourquoi tu ris ?'' Interrogea le brun en arrêtant de sauter.

Drago ne lui répondit pas, il lui sauta dessus et le blond s'écroula en suffocant dans ses oreillers, puis il ne bougea plus. Harry, inquiet, commença à le secouer, sans résultat.

''Eh l'Ange ! Arrête, c'est pas drôle ! Allez, réveille-toi, s'il te plait… Me laisse pas seul.Je te promet que je serais sage et gentil, que je t'embêterais plus. Reviens ! Drago !''

Malefoy se redressa d'un coup et fit peur à Harry qui s'apprêtait à sangloter. L'enfant, après s'être remis du choc, sauta doucement dans les bras de Drago qui ne réagit pas sur le coup, surpris.

''C'est vrai que tu ne m'embêteras plus ?...''

Harry se desserra. Il lui fit un sourire chafouin.  
''T'y a cru ?'' Il rit mais le blond prit le drap et avec agilité, empaqueta le Gryffondor.

''Mais heu ! Méchant… Allez, fais moi sortir…''   
''Débrouille-toi tout seul, je vais me laver.''   
''Vilain Ange ! T'as raison, vas te laver, tu sens mauvais. Nah.''  
''Tss…''

Drago partit dans la Salle de Bain, alors qu'Harry arrivait tout juste à sortir du lit. Il suivit discrètement le blond et agita sa baguette, il s'en alla ensuite jouer. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent, puis un cri retentit.

''Ahhh !... Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait !...''

_A Suivre…_

**Fin du chapitre 5 :  
**_Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre, même si j'ai beaucoup d'idées, je n'arrive pas à les liées entre elles…  
Donc, quand je vois que je coince, je m'arrête et je reprends plus tard, parce que si je me force, c'est là que ça devient vraiment nul, ce serait dommage. Perso, j'aime le travail bien fait, donc bon…  
Voici pourquoi les chapitres ont un peu du mal à venir, mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas par caprice ou mauvaise volonté ! Je m'excuse si je vous déçois, mais j'espère que vous serez indulgents…_

_Je vous fais plein de gros bisous…  
A très bientôt j'espère, ici ou dans une autre fic, si vous avez un peu de temps, allez lire les autres, aucune ne se ressembles, elles sont rapides à lire...  
En espérant toujours vous satisfaire…_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Le Retour en Enfance de Harry**

Chapitre 6 :

_**Note de l'auteur :  
**Bon, je ne vais vous embêter longtemps avec ma note, parait-il qu'elles sont assommantes…  
Je poste le chapitre plus vite que prévu, toujours pas corrigé parce que j'étais pressée de l'updater. J'ai été très inspirée pour celui la, j'espère qu'il vous plaira…  
Bisous, bonne lecture._

o

Harry se cacha, s'était bien évidemment inutile vu l'état de fureur de Drago, mais bon. Il riait, bien que tremblant aussi un peu. Sa _petite_ blague fonctionnait à merveille…

Malefoy sortie comme une furie de la Salle de Bain, une serviette autours de la taille, la baguette à la main et des yeux si assombris qu'ils en étaient presque gris noir.

Il cherchait des yeux celui qui venait de lui faire un énième mauvais coup.

''Potter…'' Gronda t-il de façon très menaçante : ''Je te conseille de te montrer rapidement, je n'ai aucune envie de jouer.''

Harry s'empêcha de rire encore et se redressa d'un coup, souriant comme si de rien était. Drago dû prendre énormément sur lui-même pour ne pas l'étriper sur place. Il grogna, puis cria :  
''Tu m'as déjà emmerdé en me faisant démesurément pousser les cheveux jusqu'à la taille, je ne te parle même pas de tes autres bêtises… mais là… _là_… Il faut que tu en rajoute en me colorant les cheveux en _rose_… Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! Tu tiens vraiment à mourir en d'atroces souffrance ou quoi ?… Ce n'est pas Voldemort qui va te réduire en charpie, s'est moi !...''

Le petit brun se mordit la lèvre, sans pour autant cacher son sourire. Il se dandina et dit d'une voix claire :  
''Tu sais, ça te vas très bien le rose…''

Les yeux du blond faillirent sortirent de leurs orbites.  
''Ça va pas non ?... Tu vas m'enlever ça IMMEDIATEMENT !...''

Le sourire d'Harry se fit diabolique.  
''J'ai pas envie.''

Drago faillit s'étouffer.  
''QUOI ?...''  
''J'ai pas envie. Si tu veux que je t'enlève ça, tu t'habille en princesse au bal d'Halloween et moi je me déguise en chevalier. Et je veux avec les collants et tout, sinon je refuse.''

Le Serpentard s'accrocha à sa serviette et au mur qu'il y avait juste à côté de lui. Il eut comme un vertige. Il secoua la tête.  
''Je dois faire un cauchemar ou bien j'ai mal compris… ça doit être ça.'' Il se redressa, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. ''Il vaudrait mieux que j'ai mal compris.''

Harry haussa les épaules.  
''De toutes façons, si tu veux pas être une princesse, tu resteras comme ça, y a que moi qui peux te l'enlever. C'est ma magie à moi.''

Il y avait des semaines comme ça où il valait mieux être malade et ne pas pouvoir quitter son lit pendant de nombreux jours, on avait de la fièvre mais au moins, on n'était pas ridicule…

Drago retourna brusquement dans la Salle de Bain, sans un mot. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, se lava et s'habilla en vitesse, puis essaya tous les sorts qu'il connaissait pour enlever cette immonde couleur de ses sublimes cheveux, en vain. La longueur passait encore, mais là s'était trop. Il allait vraiment se faire violer à force… Et il avait horreur du rose bonbon, il n'y avait que ces deux allumées de Patil et de Brown pour en mettre tous les jours, à toutes les occasions. Il ne voulait pas être associé à elles ! Et puis, il n'était pas une fille. Quoi que maintenant, s'était de plus en plus difficile de ne pas y croire. Qui sait ce que Potter allait encore lui faire ? Un de ces quatre il allait se retrouver avec un bonnet C et une petite culotte… bien vide… sans son appareillage habituel. Et c'est qu'il y tenait à son système trois pièce, c'était de la très grande qualité ! Non, mais.

Il sortit de la Salle de Bain encore plus de mauvaise humeur, ce qui ne s'arrangea guères quand il entendit toquer à la porte. _Manquait plus que ça._

''Drago ? C'est Pansy et Blaise, nous sommes venu te chercher pour le petit déjeuner, et nous avons entendu des cris au bout du couloir alors nous nous sommes dépêchés. Tout va bien ?''   
''NON ! Je n'ai pas faim, descendez sans moi.''

Il entendit un ricanement. Ce fut la voix de Blaise cette fois ci :   
''Qu'est ce que Potter a encore fait comme connerie ?...''   
''Rien qui ne t'intéresse.''  
''Ooohhh… je veux voir ça !... Allez, on rentre, de toutes façons, on connait le mot de passe.''  
''Naaooon ! J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que vous rentriez !... Amis de mes deux tiens…''

Drago couru s'enfermer dans les toilettes sous les yeux amusés d'Harry, tandis que la porte de leur appartement s'ouvrait.

Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle rentrèrent, cherchant des yeux leur camarade. Potter, avec un grand sourire, leur montra du doigt les toilettes.

''Il est là.''

Zabinni pouffa.  
''Brave petit.''  
''_Alohomora_ !'' Cria Pansy.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant place à un Drago tétanisé.

''Bande de traîtres !'' Cria t-il d'une voix qui virait dans les aiguës.

Les quatre autres serpentards le regardèrent hébétés. Puis se plièrent en deux de rire. Le blond, plus si blond que ça, croisa les bras, prit un air boudeur et hautain, ce qui donnait un résultat… hum… _intéressant_…

''Tu es trop mignonne…'' S'étrangla Pansy au bord de l'étouffement.

Drago, coincé sur sa lunette de toilette, bouda encore plus.

Les quatre réussirent tant bien que mal à retrouver un semblant de sérieux, Blaise déclara :  
''Vas voir Granger, elle pourra peut être t'aider. Même si j'avoue que j'adooorrre comme tu es maintenant…'' Il se remit à rire, se penchant pour éviter de justesse un sort que venait juste de lui envoyer Malefoy.

Mais son idée n'était pas mauvaise, Granger savait toujours tout.  
Il devait aller la voir.  
Il devait donc sortir.  
Non, l'idée était finalement très mauvaise…

Pansy qui avait lu dans ses pensées :  
''Ce n'est pas la peine de compter sur nous pour aller la chercher. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'aller lui parler, je crois que personne ici n'a envie d'avoir à faire à un Gryffondor, on a déjà bien assez de Potter.'' Elle lui fit un grand sourire. ''En clair : débrouille toi mon chou.''

Elle se dépêcha ensuite de sortir, imitée par les trois autres, ne voulant pas subir un quelconque maléfice malefoyen.

C'était vraiment une bande de traitres. Quand est-ce que Drago avait bien pu avoir la stupidité et l'inconscience, par ce que cela relevait bien de ce terme, de les appeler ''amis'' ?...

Bon, un peu de courage, il allait sortir et gare à ceux qui s'amuseraient à ses dépends.

''Potter, prépare toi, on y va.'' Sa voix avait été sèche et froide, mais elle n'empêcha pas Harry de garder son air radieux.

Le Serpentard emprunta dans les couloirs tous les passages secrets possibles, mais arrivé devant la porte de la Grande Salle, il dû bien se résoudre à entrer. Aucun passage secret ne menait à la table des Gryffondors.

Il ne s'était pas couvert la tête, il était tout aussi ridicule.  
Il respira donc un grand coup, poussa les portes en bois et entra.

Jamais aucun professeur ne pourrait égaler la rapidité de mise en silence de la Salle. Les Serpentards étaient blêmes, les Serdaigles étaient circonspects, les Poufsouffles, complètement ahuris et les Gryffondors… et bien ce fut de là que vient l'outrage en premier.

Ils avaient d'abord détaillé Drago comme s'ils le voyaient pour la première fois, puis ils s'étaient mis à rire comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait. Ils furent rapidement accompagnés, au grand étonnement de certains, par la moitié des Serpentards, l'autre moitié se sentant presque aussi honteuse que si elle avait été à la place de leur _Prince_. Les Poufsouffles avaient été plus longs à venir, trop timides pour oser s'attaquer à Malefoy, puis vinrent les Serdaigles et quelques autres Serpentards, bien que certains restèrent toujours silencieux.

Harry semblait ravi, Drago l'était moins, nettement moins… Il profita de la cohue générale pour s'approcher de la table des Rouge et Or, qui se calma un peu en le voyant arriver.

''Granger, je peux te parler ?...''

Il vit avec soulagement que la jeune fille n'affichait pas le même air moqueur que ses camarades. Elle hocha la tête positivement et s'apprêtait à se lever quand Malefoy grogna :   
''En privé. La Belette, tu t'occuperas du Crapaud, entre animaux, on se comprend. Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin d'un imbécile supplémentaire.''

Le roux s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais le regard menaçant d'Hermione le fit taire. Mais même s'il se sentait frustré, il retrouva bien vite son sourire. Il jaugea le Serpentard et déclara :  
''Ça va, zen 'Mione. Je crois de toute façon qu'Harry nous venge bien assez. N'est-ce pas _l'Ange_ ?''

Puis, il se leva en douceur, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il s'approcha cependant brièvement de Malefoy, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Il fit une chose qui scia tous les autres.

Il pinça la joue de Malefoy comme s'il était ce genre de vieille grand-mère un peu chiantes et que le blond était un nourrisson un peu attardé, tout en minaudant :  
''Mais s'est qu'elle est toute choupie… Harry a beaucoup de gout, le rose te va à merveille ! Hein, mon chérubin ?...''

Puis il s'enfuit, en riant à gorge déployée, avant de subir la tempête. Drago était hébété et, passez moi l'expression, totalement sur le cul. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas…

Les Gryffondors se remirent à rire, encore plus fort que la première et accompagnés d'Hermione qui ne pouvait vraiment plus garder son sérieux. Elle se calma malgré tout vite et confia Harry à Dean et Seamus, qui étaient ravis.

Elle passa sa main devant les yeux absents de Malefoy qui cligna des paupières plusieurs fois avant de rugir :  
''Je vais le tuer !...''   
''Malefoy !''

Il se tourna et vit Hermione, les bras sur les hanches.  
''Tu devais me parler.''

Il hocha la tête et emmena la brunette dans une autre pièce, à peine calmé, où il lui expliqua toute l'histoire. La jeune fille eut bien évidemment du mal à ne pas rire mais ce contint car Malefoy lui demandait de l'aide et qu'il avait déjà bien assez dû se faire moquer.

''Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire, Harry a raison.''

Malefoy parut horrifié, il n'avait pas parlé de la proposition du gamin.  
''Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu n'as même pas essayé ! Et puis, tu es censé être la meilleure non ?...''

Hermione lui fit un drôle de sourire qui disparut assez vite. Elle haussa les épaules.  
''Je le sais parce que la magie des enfants sorciers est très particulière, elle est en pleine croissance, toute chamboulée par les changements du corps. Qui plus est, Harry est un être un peu spécial, tout le monde le sait… Ses sorts, seul lui peu les révoquer, à moins que ce ne soit une magie extrêmement simple, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour toi… Je suis sincèrement désolée, demande lui d'arranger ça… Il n'est pas méchant, il t'aidera, crois moi.''

Drago faillit s'étrangler à cette parole.  
''Pas méchant ? Je n'ai jamais vu dans ma vie un pareil vicelard et je peux t'assurer que quand tu vis sous mon toit, des gens tordus, tu en vois !...''

Devant le regard de travers que lui fit son interlocutrice, il expliqua :   
''Tu sais ce qu'il m'a proposé en échange de me rendre mon état normal ? Il veut que je me déguise en truc hideux pour halloween…''

Hermione rit doucement.  
''Et bien, ce serait l'occasion… Et puis, au pire, tu peux porter un masque, personne ne te reconnaitrais.''

Drago secoua la tête.  
''C'est vraiment trop affreux ce qu'il m'a proposé, qui plus est, on me reconnaitrait grâce à mes cheveux…''

La Gryffondor rit encore.  
''Ce n'est pas grave, allez, ce n'est que pour une soirée et puis tu as beaucoup à gagner. Ne plus être ridicule, ça vaut le coup, non ?...''

Drago fit une mine dépitée, puis se pinça les lèvres, ce qui fit un peu plus rire Hermione.  
La jeune fille lui fit un bref salut et s'en alla, le laissant seul, perplexe. Alors même la Grande Granger ne pourrait rien pour lui ?...

Il allait réellement devoir se déguiser ?... Que la vie était injuste…  
Il retourna dans la Grande Salle, qui se tue puis ria de nouveau. Les professeurs suivaient sans honte leurs élèves. Drago était tombé bien bas. Il avait vraiment hâte que tout cette histoire se finisse. Finalement, une histoire qui aurait dû porter préjudice à Potter, le faisait tourner en bourrique LUI. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond quelque part dans le monde. Pourquoi lui faisait-on ça à lui ? Il ne méritait pas ça, du moins, pas quelque chose d'aussi terrible. Parce que oui, avoir Harry Potter en bas-âge chez soi était une terrible épreuve, et c'était un euphémisme…

Il récupéra donc Harry qui riait joyeusement avec Finnigan et Thomas. Bon, on était Dimanche, il avait encore une journée de repos avant de retourner en classe avec sa couleur de cheveux. C'était mieux que rien. Peut être pourrait-il essayé de se porter malade ? Bah, connaissance sa chance, ça ne fonctionnerait pas…

Une fois arrivé à leur appartement, Drago s'effondra dans un fauteuil, morose.

''He, Potter, j'accepte ta condition, rends moi ma couleur de cheveux maintenant.''

Harry sautilla partout de joie, puis s'arrêta devant le blond.

''Ah bah non. Faut que tu la gardes jusqu'au bal, sinon ça ne ferait pas aussi bien avec ta robe.''

Drago s'étrangla.  
''Quoi ? mais le bal est dans une semaine !...''  
''C'est rien une semaine… Ça passe vite tu sais !...''

Le Serpentard s'effondra de nouveau dans son fauteuil. Il voulait mourir…

''Dis…''

Il ouvrit un œil.  
''Quoi ?'' Grogna t-il à l'adresse de l'enfant qui l'interpellait.  
''Tu peux appeler les elfes de maison ? Je ne sais pas comment le faire et j'ai besoin de trucs…''

Drago lui fit un regard suspicieux, mais obtempéra. Dobby arriva, fit d'abord une moue peu heureuse en voyant son ancien maitre, puis fut tout content en voyant Harry. Ils parlèrent tous les deux, pareils à des conspirateurs, puis Dobby repartit pour revenir une dizaine de minutes plus tard les bras chargés de tout un fatras de bricoles : cartons, ciseau, etc.…

Qu'est-ce que Potter pouvait bien préparer encore ? Le brun se mit dans sa chambre, se qui permit au blond d'avoir plus d'une heure de paix bien appréciée.

Harry sortit au bout de se temps, criant et réveillant le Serpentard qui s'était endormi.

''En garde ! Ici le Chevalier de la Crevette ! Au service de la Princesse Connard Efféminé !... Talala !...''

Drago mit un petit instant avant de bien réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, puis il fit les yeux ronds.

Harry s'était fabriqué un petit bouclier et une épée en carton qu'il brandissait fièrement devant lui.

Minute… Il l'avait appelé Princesse Connard Efféminé ? Il y avait un hic…  
Cela le réveilla complètement.

''D'où tu sorts ce truc ?'' Interrogea t-il abruptement.  
''De quoi ?'' Demanda Harry qui menait un combat imaginaire contre un ennemi tout aussi imaginaire.  
''Connard Efféminé.''   
''Oh ça, c'est Dean et Seamus qui l'on dit. Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais je trouve que ça sonne bien et que ça te va très bien aussi. Alors j'ai décidé que ça serait ton nom de Princesse. C''est la classe non ? Une princesse ange avec un super nom !... Je suis trop content ! Ça va être génial au bal !... Tu vas être beau !...''

Le pire c'est qu'il était franc… Ses yeux étaient à la limite de briller…  
Drago grimaça. Il savait que ces foutus gryffondors avaient une mauvaise influence sur le gosse. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas le laisser à ses propres camarades qui seraient beaucoup moins maternant que ne l'étaient les Griffys, et cela ferait surement mauvaise impression de retrouver Potter éviscéré sur le tapis de la salle commune des Vert et Argent… Même si s'était pourtant une trèèèèsss bonne idée…

La vie était vraiment injuste. S'était quoi cette manie d'interdire tous les chouettes jeux que ce bas monde avait créé, ceux pour quoi la vie valait d'être vécue ? C'est vrai quoi, refaire la moquette avec les tripes fraiche d'un gosse mal élevé devrait être un droit ! _Non, mais…_

''Tu oublies ce nom, ok ?...''  
''Mais je l'aime bien moi…''  
''C'est un ordre !''  
''Les ordres sont faits pour être outrepassés.''  
''Laisse moi deviner, encore Finnigan et Thomas ?''  
''C'est cool non ?...''  
''Pas du tout ! Ils t'apprennent de très vilaines et mauvaises choses qu'un enfant de 5 ans ne doit en aucun cas apprendre !... Tu ne retiens que ce que je dis moi !''

Harry haussa un sourcil.  
''Ça veut dire que j'ai le droit de dire des gros mots ?...''

Drago se frappa le front avec sa main. Comment faisait les mômes pour retenir tout ce qu'il ne fallait absolument pas retenir ?...

''Non, pas les gros mots.''

L'enfant afficha une mine perplexe.  
''Bah y a pas grand-chose à retenir alors.''

Malefoy retint sa mâchoire de ne pas se décrocher.  
''Je dis des choses extrêmement intéressantes.''  
''Ça dépend si t'es énervé ou pas. En ce moment, tu l'es souvent…'' Réplica Harry en haussant nonchalamment les épaules tout en continuant à sauter partout et à jouer, ce qui mettait la patience de Drago à très rude épreuve. Si ça continuait, il y allait surement avoir un nouveau saint très prochainement sur le calendrier. Saint Drago, beau gosse de surcroit, ça le faisait non ?...

''Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?'' Gronda le blond en voyant l'air goguenard du gamin.  
''Tu recommences.'' Répondit celui-ci très simplement.  
''Je recommence quoi ?...''   
''Tu parles tout seul et tu t'énerves. T'es trop bizarre comme ange. T'as dû naître trop près d'un mur, résultat, il te manque un bout de cerveau et en plus y a un trou dans un mur maintenant.''

Drago fut encore scié par les paroles et le ton si emprunt de simplicité et d'évidence qu'employait l'enfant pour parler de tout.

Il croisa les bras.  
''Je suis TRES intelligent ! Je te signale que tu avais de bien plus mauvaises notes que moi avant d'avoir 5 ans.''

Harry rit.   
''En plus tu boudes !... Ça t'irais bien à toi les couches.''

Mais avant que Drago n'ait le temps de répliquer, il ajouta : ''Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eut de notes, je ne sais même pas ce que s'est. Je ne me souviens de pas grand-chose avant mon arrivée dans la Salle avec les Grands Bols et l'Affreux Monstre méchant et pas beau. Faudrait quand même lui dire que l'huile c'est pas bon les cheveux…''

Passé son étonnement à propos de la révélation sur les souvenirs de Potter, Malefoy ne pu s'empêcher de rire à la mention de Rogue.

''N'empêche, j'ai quand même de bonnes raisons de m'énerver !''

Le brun fronça les sourcils.  
''Mouais !... Enfin je me suis renseigné quand même.'' Il lui fit un grand sourire. ''Et maintenant je sais ! Si, si, je t'assure !...''

Malefoy grimaça.  
''Qu'est-ce que tu m'as encore inventé ?...''

Le sourire du gamin s'intensifia.  
''Tu es énervé parce que tu as tes règles ! Les filles m'ont longtemps expliqué ce que s'était, j'ai eut du mal à comprendre et maintenant, c'est bon ! Tu as tes règles !...'' Il perdit vite son sourire. ''Bah qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es tout pâle…''

o

Finalement, la semaine passa beaucoup trop vite au goût de Drago. Curieusement, il n'avait pas eut trop de moqueries, pour une fois, Dumbledore et Rogue avaient réussit à faire quelque chose… d'utile…

Le soir du bal arriva donc et Harry était complètement surexcité.

''Allez, vas faire ta toilette, vite !''

Malefoy grommela, mais il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

''T'habille pas surtout, sors de la Salle de Bain en serviette. Ce serait mieux pour ta robe.''

Il grommela encore plus, mais il obéit, c'est qu'il tenait à ses cheveux tout de même !  
Il sortit donc de la pièce, quasiment nu. Heureusement que Potter n'avait que 5 ans, sinon il aurait eut des doutes quand aux raisons qui poussaient le Gryffondor à agir.

L'enfant s'approcha du blond, un énorme paquet à la main. Drago distingua, non sans un haut le cœur, un petit bout de dentelle qui dépassait. Il tendit le paquet devant lui, le blond le prit de mauvaise grâce, puis Harry agita sa baguette. Il eut un petit vent chaud qui entoura le Serpentard, puis une lumière aveuglante et tout redevint normal, enfin pas tout à fait…

Le blond portait une très longue robe à la mode Versaillaise française. Un corset très serré qui faisait remonter une fausse poitrine, gonflée et installée par la même. Il y avait beaucoup de jupes, beaucoup de jupons, beaucoup de dentelle… En bref, s'était trop pour Drago. L'habit était sublime, mais pas pour lui. Harry lui tendit ensuite un éventail et un petit sac à main, puis un collier et une paire de boucles d'oreille à pince. Il laissa les cheveux de Malefoy détachés, n'y ajoutant que deux petites barrettes pour ne pas que le _jeune homme_ les ait dans la figure. Il y m'y sa touche finale avec une petite fleur.

Harry avait des étoiles dans les yeux, non, des supernovas dans les yeux. Limite s' il ne bavait pas.

''Tu es trop beau !...''

C'était vrai. Il était vraiment magnifique. On voyait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un homme dans cet accoutrement, mais cela ne gênait pas outre mesure, ça faisait androgyne et mystérieux, ça attirait… A par pour les seins, Drago n'avait eut besoin d'aucun postiche, ni maquillage, ni rien pour être merveilleux… Le look princesse lui allait très bien.

Fallait-il vraiment s'en inquiéter ?...

''Je suis ridicule comme ça… Où as-tu eut ce truc…''

Harry devint encore plus surexcité, si s'était possible.   
''Beaucoup de monde a contribué. Les elfes et moi avons fait le plus gros du travail, mais le Père Noël nous a aidé aussi, ainsi que la vieille dame qui est son amie qui a fait les ourlets et ton copain brun.''  
''Blaise ?...''   
''Voila, s'est ça. Le monsieur pas beau avait aussi proposé d'allonger ton décolleté.''

Drago s'étrangla, comme se faisait-il qu'autant de monde faisait partie de ce mauvais plan ? Encore Dumbledore, c'était un tordu, ça se comprenait. Mais MacGonagall ?... Bon admettons, c'était une Gryffondor. Mais franchement Blaise et Rogue ?...

Rogue était donc bien un vicieux. _Rallonger son décolleté_, non mais…  
Il était maudit… ce devait être ça…  
Que quelqu'un le tue, là, maintenant…

''Bon, je vais mettre mon propre déguisement. J'en ai pas pour longtemps. Tu te mets du parfum ?...'' L'enfant disparu dans sa chambre tandis que Drago se recouvrait avec délectation de Chanel n°5.

Harry ressortit en chevalier. C'était sympa comme habit aussi. Il était doué le petit, mais il savait y faire pour mobiliser tout le monde à sa cause… Rahhh, le morveux !... Il enfila une paire de Bottes qui finissait le tout et là, Drago eut un éclair. Quelles chaussures allait-il mettre ?... Ça sentait encore mauvaise pour lui ça…

Le brun se penchait vers le sol, surement pour les lui chercher, tout en maintenant sa cape.  
Il se redressa, une paire de talons assortis à la robe.

Drago se sentit mal soudain. Il posa sa main contre son front et crispa ses paupières.  
''Ne compte pas sur moi pour porter ça…''

Harry se posta devant lui, plus déterminé que jamais.  
''Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon. Si tu veux que j'enlève le rose… Allez, ils sont pas hauts et puis ils seront cachés par la robe…''

Le blond les lui arracha en râlant. Heureusement, il n'avait pas trop mal avec. Encore une chance… Surtout qu'il devrait rester avec toute la soirée. Bon sang, tout le monde allait le voir accoutré comme ça…

A son malheur, il entendit toquer encore à la porte. Ce devait être Blaise et les autres, comme d'habitude…

''Je suis malade…'' Geignît-il en un ultime essai d'échapper à la soirée.

Il y eut des ricanements et Zabinni prit la parole :  
''Mais non, tu vas très bien… Allez, sors de là !''

Drago leur ouvrit et il y eut un grand silence quand ses _amis_ le virent. Ils rirent ensuite, pas vraiment méchamment. C'était simplement _trop_…

Drago Malefoy recouvert de fanfreluches, s'était extra, inimitable…

''Tu es sublime Dray.'' Pouffa Pansy.

Il observa leur déguisement. Pansy était en princesse orientale, et malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville, niveau beauté, de Drago, princesse occidentale. Blaise était en ancien mage et Crabbe et Goyle en monstre divers.

''Vous n'êtes pas mal n'ont plus.'' Drago décida de rester fier et hautain.

Il entendit un bruit de pas précipité et vit une touffe de cheveux brune arriver.

''Quand on est une princesse on salue et on fait des courbettes gracieuses ! Un peu de tenue l'Ange !...''

Malefoy haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Harry se tenait droit, devant lui, les poings sur ses hanches.  
''Allez ! Salue ! N'oublie pas tes cheveux !...''

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, ses amis ricanèrent. Il obéit, plus ou moins bien, sous les grimacements de l'enfant qui fit malgré tout un grand sourire aux arrivants et ajouta : ''Je vous présente, la Princesse Connard Efféminé…'' Le blond se raidit, se demandant quand est-ce qu'il allait finir par s'évanouir dans un coma profond. Les autres serpentards s'étouffaient encore presque….

''Il va falloir faire mieux que ça !'' Le réprimanda l'enfant.

''Sympa le surnom ! C'est qu'il te tient bien le petit Potter. Qui aurait cru qu'un Gryffondor aurait pu faire plier si facilement un Malefoy. Il faudra que je demande son secret quand il retrouvera son âge adulte.''  
''Blaise, ta gueule !...''   
''Hé ! Pas de gros mots dans la bouche d'une princesse ! Tu es un vilain ange !...''  
''Potter, n'en rajoute pas s'il te plait…''

Il y eut encore quelques rires.

Pansy proposa :  
''Si on y allait ? Le bal ne va pas tarder à commencer !...''  
''Naan… Je ne veux pas sortir !...''  
''Si, si… Tu n'as pas le choix Drago… Et puis, regarde chanceux que tu es, tu es bien accompagné…''

Le blond fusilla Zabinni qui riait aux éclats avec Pansy et les deux autres.

''Je me vengerais.''

Les rires s'intensifièrent jusqu'à ce que le groupe arrive devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Par chance, jusque là, ils n'avaient rencontré personne, surement dû au fait que tout le monde devait déjà être présent au bal depuis un moment. Une légère musique filtrait dans le Hall.

''Bon, on entre !...''

Drago respira un grand coup, puis avança à la suite d'Harry qui le trainait de force par la main. Les regards ne les quittaient pas, enfin ne quittait pas Drago, ses très longs cheveux roses et sa robe. Heureusement que le blond savait se tenir, sinon, il aurait rougit et se serait tiré en courant comme un dératé.

Il leur fit don d'un regard malefoyen, froid et impérieux.

La vraie musique commença à ce moment là, mais personne n'osait y aller. Drago retenait vraiment trop l'attention.

D'ailleurs, en ce moment, le _trop_ était bien trop récurrent…

Blaise donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Malefoy.  
''Tu attires les yeux… Et si tu dansais ?...''

Le blond le fusilla du regard.  
''Quelle fille accepterait de danser avec moi, accoutré comme je suis ?...''  
''Tss… Qui te parlait de fille ? Je te parle de Potter !...''

Drago le regard, effaré.  
''Non mais tu n'es pas bien ou quoi ?...''

Harry, qui suivait la discussion, battit des mains et sautilla, enchanté.   
''Au oui, au oui !... Viens, danse avec moi !...''   
''Blaise, tu as toujours vraiment de sales idées !...''

Malefoy essayait de s'opposer, mes ses amis et le petit le poussaient inexorablement sur la piste de danse.

''Vous êtes des traitres ! Je me vengerais !''  
''Mais oui, c'est ça, c'est ça… Danse bien l'Ange !...''

La danse commença, poursuivit par les rires. Harry était aux anges (c'est le moment de le dire), il souriait niaisement, béat.

''Je suis amoureux de toi…'' Déclara t-il.

Drago sentit sa nausée revenir.  
''Ne dis pas de bêtises.'' Réplica t-il froidement.  
''Mais si, tu sais, j'ai toujours rêvé de danser avec une princesse…''

_A Suivre…_

**Fin du chapitre 6 :  
**_Pour les reviews, je n'ai pas eut de réponses, donc je vais dorénavant répondre normalement par le truc des auteurs, mais DONNEZ MOI VOS ADRESSES MAIL, sinon, je ne pourrais pas…  
Si les anciennes RARs vous plaisaient vraiment, alors j'en referais comme celles-là que je posterais sur un blog, ou quelque chose comme ça, je verrais bien, ça dépendra de vous._

_Re bisous !..._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._


	8. Chapitre 7

**Le Retour en Enfance de Harry**

Chapitre 7 :

_**Note de l'auteur :  
**Bonjour tout le monde !  
J'ai eu un peu plus de mal a écrire ce chapitre ci.  
J'ai les idées, mais pas les liens entre elles et peu de temps pour écrire...  
J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre va vous plaire.  
Au fait, **j'ai ouvert un JL**, le lien est dans mon home-page.  
Je vais y mettre l'actualité de mes fics.  
Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !  
Je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances et une bonne lecture.  
Kissouilles…_

_Procne_

Drago était plus que mécontent. Il avait cédé beaucoup de choses à Potter, bien trop de choses. Ce bal dépassait les limites. Il était furieux, son humeur était très mauvaise.

''Tais-toi au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.'' Dit-il à Harry.  
''C'est bon, je blaguais… T'es quand même un très belle princesse.'' Réplica l'enfant en roulant des yeux.  
''Et bien toi, Tu es loin du Prince Charmant, tu es plutôt un Prince Barbant. Tu n'es même pas un prince, tu n'es qu'un imbécile, un stupide gamin insupportable.''  
''Rhooo… T'es vraiment pas gentil.''  
''J'ai envie de te tuer, c'est compréhensible.''

Des que la musique s'arrêta, Drago se dirigea vers Hermione, tirant assez brutalement Harry derrière lui qui ne comprenait plus trop. Ron, habillé en auror, le jaugea du regard et lui fit un sourire moqueur. Il fit une parodie de salut.

''Demoiselle… Je n'ai encore, dans ma vie, jamais vu de créature aussi belle…''

Les quelques personnes présentent autour de lui rirent. Les yeux de Drago se plissèrent et s'assombrirent dangereusement. Il reprit sur le même ton :  
''Mais que vois-je ? Que sens-je ? Les elfes auraient-ils oublié de nettoyer la bouse de dragon qui souille ce sol et empeste l'air ?... Mais non, que suis-je bête, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un Weasley, un proche parent de cette même bouse.''

Ron se mit à rougir et de la fumée semblait sortir de ses narines, ses poings se fermèrent, mais il fut vite calmé par Hermione, déguisée en fée. Harry riait.  
''Mais Hermione…''  
''Ne crois-tu pas que son énervement soit justifié ?... Laisse-le tranquille.''  
''Oui, laisse ma princesse tranquille !...''

Drago s'étrangla et son regard suffisant perdit beaucoup de sa valeur face au roux, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refiler Harry à ses deux amis, le jeune blond vit son attention détournée par une exclamation qui le remplit d'effroi.

''Lucius !... Mais venez donc danser et vous amuser…''  
Dumbledore s'approchait de Malefoy père et le saluait chaleureusement.

Le blond grimaça et son regard parcourait la salle.  
''Non merci, Albus, j'avais rendez-vous avec Severus… Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… Je venais juste dire bonsoir à mon f…''

Puis, son regard s'arrêta et devint dégouté. Il se dirigea vers Drago qui aurait aimé que les cachots de Poudlard l'engloutissent. Son père semblait furieux. Le Grande Salle observait en silence la scène.

''Drago, explique-moi cela !'' Siffla Lucius en montrant le déguisement de son fils.

Fils qui se sentit très mal à l'aise. Harry s'amusait avec une quelconque chose et n'était clairement pas conscient de ce qui se passait, heureusement, il n'aurait fait qu'envenimer les choses. Drago se sentit étouffer un peu plus en imaginant Potter parler de ''sa princesse'' devant le père de celle-ci...

''J'ai eu… quelques problèmes…'' Déclara le blond en grimaçant. Son père ricana.  
''Et je suppose que tu n'es ni assez intelligent, ni assez puissant pour éviter une telle bavure ?''  
''C'est de la faute à Potter…'' Grommela le jeune homme. Lucius ricana encore plus fort.  
''Rappelle-moi son âge actuel ?... Cinq ans, CINQ ans !... Tu fais honte à ton nom Drago, cela se réglera plus tard. Tu me déçois.'' Le ton avait été calme, froid, mais il semblait avoir déchiré les entrailles de Drago comme l'aurait fait une tornade pleine de poignards acérés.

Malefoy père se retourna dans un grand mouvement de cape et jeta un regard glacial à l'assemblée. Dumbledore semblait avoir un peu perdu de sa jovialité, mais cela ne fut que de courte durée. La fête recommença.

Drago resta pétrifié quelques instants. Harry venait seulement de se rendre compte de l'échange, mais son insouciance enfantine le laissait dans l'indifférence.

Malefoy fils sentit sa colère décuplée, il prit la main de l'enfant, la serrant méchamment, et le tira hors de la Grande Salle pour le ramener à ses appartements.

''Mais… l'ange, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?...''  
''Tais-toi, plus un mot si tu veux que ta langue reste attachée au reste de ton corps.''

Potter semblait plus que surpris, il se laissait tirer, un peu déconcerté.  
Drago le poussa rudement à l'intérieur et claqua la porte violemment. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Harry, qui se mit à reculer devant sa fureur, puis bascula dans un fauteuil qui paraissait l'engloutir tant il était énorme en comparaison avec l'enfant.

Un vase éclata, Drago était réellement très furieux. Ses doigts semblaient crépiter, il avait toutes les peines du monde à maintenir sa magie sous contrôle.

''J'en ai vraiment marre de toi. Tout d'abord, je vais mettre les choses au point, une _bonne fois_ pour toutes.''

Harry était un peu effrayé.

''Tu as peur ? C'est bien. Tu n'as encore rien vu. Tu sais ce qui viens de ce passer là ? Non, bien sur, tu es trop imbécile pour ça. Je vais te le dire : mon père était à la limite de me renier. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir des parents toi, bien sur… Tu t'en moques, mais je ne te le pardonnerais jamais si je venais à perdre mon père à cause de _toi_. Son orgueil est peut être un peu disproportionné, bien que je comprenne tout à fait sa réaction, mais on ne peut pas le changer, il est comme ça.''

Potter pinçait ses lèvres à présent, raide dans son fauteuil.

''Ensuite, ça fait quelques jours que tu ne cesses de m'en faire baver. Je suis peut être ta « nounou » mais je ne suis pas un défouloir, ni un cobaye. Je suis un Malefoy ! Fourre le toi dans le crane ! Un Malefoy doit être respecté, craint, pas roulé dans la boue comme tu le fais avec moi. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'appelles plus ''l'ange'', si je l'entends encore une fois, je t'étripe. Je ne veux plus de blagues nulles, tu vas arrêter avec ton comportement d'insupportable garnement mal élevé. Tu veux que je te dise, la seule chose qui me retiens de te tuer ou de te renvoyer dans les bras de tes foutus amis, c'est Dumbledore, aussi fou et tordu soit-il, il est puissant et je tiens à ma vie. Lui t'aime peut être bien, moi je te déteste, je te DETESTE ! Tu as compris Potter ? Je te hais. Répète le moi.''

Harry restait silencieux, blême.

''REPETE !...''

Il sursauta devant le cri de Drago. Il semblait vouloir disparaître.

''Tu… tu me hais…'' Bégaya t-il.

La colère tirait les traits fins de Malefoy. Il était effrayant.  
''Alors tu as compris, encore une bêtise, une seule, je te renvois dans les cachots de Rogue, non seulement ça, mais je ne m'occupe plus de toi, enfin si, je m'acharnerais à faire de ta vie un enfer. Maintenant, rends moi mon apparence normale et excuse toi.''

Potter était complètement hébété et ne réagit pas tout de suite, ce qui eut le don d'énerver un peu plus Drago.

''Je t'ai donné un ordre, obéis !...''

Harry sursauta encore et agit. Il fit quelques mouvements avec sa baguette et la magie palpita autour de Drago. Il se précipita dans une glace et vit avec délectation qu'il avait récupéré son Jean's noir, sa chemise sombre, ses cheveux blonds qui caressaient délicatement ses épaules et non plus ses hanches…

Il allait vraiment finir par tomber amoureux de lui-même… Humpf…

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry qui voulu reculer mais qui en fut empêché par le fauteuil.

''Tes excuses maintenant.''

Les yeux de l'enfant étaient gonflés de larmes et il semblait manger sa lèvre tant il la mordait pour se contrôler. Il explosa à son tour.  
''Moi aussi je te déteste ! Tu es comme tous les autres, toi aussi tu m'abandonnes ! T'es pire que l'Affreux, plus moche que lui, t'as pas de cœur et j'espère que tu pleuras toute ta vie.''

Il se remit sur se pieds et courut aussi vite qu'il put vers la porte de sortie qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même devant lui. Drago était trop surpris pour réagir. Quand il vit l'enfant partir, il haussa les épaules, mis ses mains dans ses poches et retourna à la fête. Il avait bien le droit de s'amuser, qu'importe le reste.

Sa deuxième entrée dans la Grande Salle fut beaucoup plus discrète, personne ne le remarqua, tout le monde était un peu trop occupé à danser, draguer, manger… Il remarqua que le plafond magique s'était assombrit, un orage allait bientôt éclater. Il se dirigea ensuite vers ses amis qui le jaugèrent brièvement.

''Je vois que tu as retrouvé ton apparence normale.'' Déclara Pansy.

Blaise fit un soupir mélodramatique.  
''Et moi qui aimais tellement comme tu étais avant… Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te prendre en photo…''

Drago, qui s'apprêtait à boire un quelconque cocktail sans alcool sur le buffet, s'étrangla et faillit recracher le jus sur son ami.

''Tu es malade.'' Grogna t-il.

Blaise lui fit un grand sourire.  
''Je sais, peut être est-ce dû à ta présence. Tu me rends fou en rose, Drago…''

Le blond devint très pale et mima un vomissement. Pansy riait. La bonne humeur s'arrêta bien vite avec l'arrivée d'une Hermione Granger très en colère.

''Malefoy, je dois te parler.''

Drago fit mine de réfléchir.  
''Hem… non !...'' Il ricana, la brunette s'échauffa.  
''Je dois te parler tout de SUITE !...''

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'entrejambe du blond qui se raidit.  
''Si tu veux rester entier ce soir, je te conseille de venir me parler…''

Il leva les yeux au ciel, posa son verre.  
''C'est bon Granger, j'arrive, pas besoin de t'exciter comme ça… _Et vires ta baguette de là_, j'y tiens, c'est très fragile !...'' Hermione lui fit un regard goguenard.

Il jeta un dernier regard à ses amis, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passé encore. Il devina presque immédiatement que cela devait avoir un quelconque rapport avec Potter, _encore lui_…

Ce que les Gryffondors pouvaient être excessifs, pas comme les Serpentards, qui étaient calmes et réfléchis…

Hum.

Drago suivait donc Hermione, en silence. Elle l'emmenait pas très loin de la Grande Salle, dans un bureau désaffecté. Elle jeta un sort de silence à la pièce et un sort de fermeture à la pièce. Le blond fit une grimace.

''Pour tant de sécurité… tu tentes de me violer ? C'est ça ?...''

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.  
''Arrête de croire que tes charmes sont irrésistibles…''  
''Pas besoin de le croire, c'est un état de fait.''

La Gryffondor lui fit un sourire moqueur.  
''Je ne suis pas zoophile, Malefoy, me taper des fouines, non merci. De plus, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.''

Elle le coupa avant que la tempête blonde ne commence sous l'outrage.

''Plaisanteries mises à part, je pense que tu dois te douter du pourquoi de ta présence ici.''

Drago leva un sourcil.  
''Laisse-moi deviner… _Potter_…''

Il allait vraiment finir par détester ce mot. Si Potter était un livre, il l'aurait effeuillé avec délectation, en aurait brulé une partie et se serait servit de l'autre comme papier toilettes.  
ARg non, Potter touché ses magnifiques fesses ?... Beuh…

Il grommela ensuite quelque chose sur les « pygmées en couche qui faisaient chier leur monde ». Il se tut assez vite sous le regard irrité de la brune.

''Oui, de Harry.''

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel et soupira théâtralement.  
''Je le savais. Vas y, fais bref, j'ai mieux à faire que de gaspiller mon temps à cause lui.''

Elle fronça ses sourcils et sa colère sembla s'accroître.  
''Tout à l'heure, je me suis douté que ce qui s'était passé avec ton père t'avais bouleversé, c'est compréhensible. Quand je t'ai vu trainer Harry, je vous ai suivis. Je savais que tu allais exploser. Je ne pensais pas que tu irais aussi loin.''

Drago parut agacé.  
''J'avais mes raisons d'agir ainsi.''  
''Quelles qu'elles soient, tu as exagéré. Harry a cinq ans, tu en a dix-sept, bon sang, fais preuve de maturité !...''

Le blond s'emporta.  
''Son âge ne lui donne pas toutes les excuses !... Ce n'est qu'un sale môme, qui profite de la situation !''

Hermione fit un sourire crispé.  
''C'est toi qui dis ça ?...''

Drago leva les yeux à cette remarque.  
''Je suis peut être un connard finit, ce que j'assume parfaitement, mais jamais je ne me suis comporté comme ça, même à son âge, avec les gens qui s'occupaient de moi.''  
''En effet. C'est bien ça qui fait toute la différence.'' Devant l'air circonspect de Drago, Hermione ajouta : ''Tu as eu des personnes pour s'occuper de toi.''

Elle s'assit sur le bureau professoral de la pièce et indiqua une chaise à Drago.

''Avant d'aller plus loin, je vais t'avertir, si un seul mot qui sera dit ici filtre en dehors de cette pièce, tu as intérêt à prier Merlin pour protéger ta délicate petite tête blonde. Si j'entends ne serais qu'un murmure, tu sauras que je suis non seulement Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, mais aussi Je-Touche-à-tout. J'ai un libre accès à la réserve, j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre plein de choses intéressante en presque sept ans.''  
''Tu aurais mieux fait d'être à Serpentard…'' Grinça Drago en grimaçant. ''Jamais plus je ne dirais que vous êtes des saintes-nitouches, vous, les Gryffondors… Vous êtes de sale pervers, vicieux et machiavéliques.''

Hermione sourit.  
''Et tu n'as encore rien vu mon cher Malefoy.''

Le blond soupira.  
''Bon, abrège, j'aimerais profiter un minimum de la fête.''  
''Je suppose que tu connais un peu l'histoire d'Harry.''

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.  
''Qui ne la connait pas.''  
''Lui ne l'a connaissait pas, avant d'entrer à Poudlard, c'est Hagrid et ensuite Dumbledore qui lui ont tout apprit.''

Le blond prit un air dubitatif.

''C'est la sœur de sa mère, une moldue intolérante, qui s'est vu forcée de l'accueillir quand il n'était qu'un bébé. Il n'a jamais reçu d'amour, que du mépris et de la haine, des ordres, comme un elfe de maison, peut être même que les elfes ont plus considération que lui n'en aura jamais eut avec ses ''hébergeurs'', appelons les comme ça.''  
''Tu veux que j'ai pitié de Potter ? Désolé de te décevoir, ça ne marche pas…''  
''La ferme. Ce que je veux te dire Malefoy, c'est qu'il a toujours tout ignoré de sa famille, on lui a même dit que ses parents étaient mort dans un accident de voiture.''

Elle sourit de satisfaction en voyant Drago ouvrir grand les yeux.  
''Mais c'est n'importe quoi, ils sont complètement fous ces moldus…''  
''Il n'a eut que des insultes, jusqu'à l'âge de ses onze ans, il dormait dans un placard. Il n'a jamais su ce que c'était que d'avoir une famille. Il n'a jamais eut d'enfance. Toi, même si je veux bien croire que tes parents soient drastiques et sévères, tu as eut tout ça. Ils t'aiment et s'occupent de toi et je suis sure que pour rien au monde tu ne voudrais ne pas les avoir connus, ou être né dans une autre famille, parce que c'est dans ton cœur, ça fait partie de toi. Harry, à la place de tout ça, n'a qu'un énorme vide, de la tristesse. Même aujourd'hui, alors que Poudlard est le premier endroit où il se sente bien, même s'il nous a nous, il n'a jamais pu avoir d'enfance normale. Il n'a pas eut d'enfance du tout, il a seulement grandit avec pour mission de tuer un Mage Noir qui fait frémir toute la communauté sorcière de Grande Bretagne. Je suis sure que plus d'un se sont dit l'envier pour sa célébrité, mais lui, il n'a jamais voulu tout ça. Combien de fois regrette-il tout ce tapage médiatique autour de lui… Il voudrait juste être normal, vivre, être heureux. Mais il a ce poids sur ses épaules, il a eut des ses onze ans. Le regard des autres toujours posé sur lui, sur le moindre de ses geste, il n'a jamais eut le droit à l'erreur… Tu étais encore insouciant à cette époque toi, tu ne pensais qu'au Quidditch, lui n'a jamais été insouciant, il a vu mourir le peu de personnes qu'il aimait… As-tu jamais eut un poids pareil sur tes épaules ? Peu de gens peuvent se vanter de l'avoir. Tout ça pour te dire de le laisser respirer. Je ne t'ai pas raconté cette histoire pour faire du mélodramatique, je voulais te faire prendre conscience. Harry a la chance de pouvoir avoir une deuxième enfance pour lui, alors il rattrape tous ses manques, sur toi, ce qui doit t'agacer, mais essaye de comprendre… C'est comme s'il pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre, rêver comme n'importe qui, rire, s'amuser…''  
''Tu es en train de me dire que je dois gentiment me laisser faire, me sacrifier… pour _lui_…''

Hermione agita sa tête.  
''Te sacrifier… Tu ne trouve pas que tu es excessif ?...''  
''Et avoir les cheveux teintés de rose et se retrouver habillé de froufrous, tu appelles ça comment ?...''

La Gryffondor rit.  
''Je dirais que c'était un peu osé comme délire, mais que c'était très drôle. Allez, décoince Malefoy, avoue qu'Harry t'as déjà fait bien rire.''  
''Tss.'' Il se mit à bouder. Néanmoins, ce que lui avait dit Granger était assez intéressant, il comprenait pourquoi Harry était déjà assez mature pour ses cinq ans et à la fois pourquoi il était si chiant. C'était un enfant spécial, cela se sentait dans sa magie, son aura…  
Il comprit pourquoi Voldemort le voulait.

Après s'être amusée, Hermione redevint menaçante.  
''En tout cas, tu n'as pas intérêt à le refaire pleurer ou à le faire souffrir. Je ne sais pour qu'elle raison saugrenue il t'a choisit toi. On dit que les enfants voient au-delà des apparences, j'espère que c'est vrai, qu'Harry a vu en toi quelque chose qui nous échappe et qu'il ne fonce pas droit dans le mur. En tous cas, tu es prévenu. Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de le retrouver.''

Drago prit un air horrifié.  
''Et la fête ? En plus, il peut être n'importe où…''

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.  
''Je m'en moque, tu ne récoltes que ce que tu as semé. Débrouille-toi. Mais si tu veux un conseil, réfléchis un peu, tu connais bien le Harry adolescent, il n'est pas tant que ça différent de l'enfant, tu devrais deviner où il se trouve… De toute façon, tu as toute la nuit…''

L'air horrifié du blond s'accentua.  
''Hey ! Je ne suis pas d'accords, je veux dormir moi !...''  
''Tu ne dormiras pas tant qu'Harry ne sera pas en sécurité, au chaud et consolé.''

Drago agita ses mains.  
''Attends, je crois que tu m'en demandes un peu trop là, je ne dois faire que m'en occuper, pas palier à ses manques existentiels. De toute façon, je suis trop nul à ce genre de choses…''  
''Tu apprendras. Tu n'as pas le choix.'' Elle agita sa baguette, quelques étincelles en sortirent.

Malefoy soupira. Hermione déverouilla tous les sorts qu'elle avait jetés et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce.  
''Bonne chance Malefoy, tu en auras besoin…''

Drago grommela, pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait toujours s'attirer les pires ennuis, et comme par hasard, toujours quand il s'agissait de Potter…  
Il sortit d'un pas lourd de la pièce et commença à marcher à travers les couloirs sombres de Poudlard.

Où Potter pouvait-il bien se trouver ?  
Les quartiers de Gryffondor ? Non, trop loin pour lui, il était trop jeune pour y accéder sans personne pour l'y aidé.  
Certainement pas à la fête. Comme tout le monde y était, il devait donc être seul.  
Il pouvait simplement s'être égaré n'importe où… Le château était immense.

Drago grogna. Il avait la poisse !...

Soudain, l'orage retentit et la pluie se mit à tomber avec violence, frappant durement les vitraux. Potter pouvait être aussi dehors…

Mais c'était bien sûr… _Dehors_…  
Il devait être près du lac.  
Drago l'avait vu y aller très souvent quand il était encore adolescent, ce lieu paraissait l'apaiser.

Et il pleuvait dru… Putin de gosse à la con…  
Le blond se mit à courir, sans songer à se couvrir.  
Il sortit donc en chemise dehors et il fut vite trempé.

Il ne voyait pas grand-chose, la pluie formait un rideau gris compact.  
Drago se dirigea vers le lac et se mit à hurler :  
''Potter ! _Potter !_... Où es-tu ?...''

Mais sa voix se perdait dans les tumultes du vent et de la trombe d'eau qui s'abattait sur le parc de Poudlard. De toute façon, même si Potter l'avait entendu, il ne lui aurait pas répondu.  
Soudain, il éternua.

Et voila, il venait d'attraper froid à cause d'un abruti de Gryffondor…  
Quand Harry retrouverait son âge normal, il pouvait compter sur lui pour se venger.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, le colorant d'étonnantes teintes rouges et violettes.  
Drago serra ses bras contre lui, sa chemise mouillée lui collait à la peau et lui donnait froid. L'automne n'était pas vraiment une saison réputée pour ses nuits brulantes…

Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement en sentant quelque chose de glacé contre sa jambe. Il regarda sa chaussure et vit qu'il avait les pieds dans l'eau du lac. Heureusement qu'il s'en était rendu compte avant de faire de trop grandes foulées, la profondeur était abrupte, il se serrait très vite retrouvé à nager sans rien comprendre…

Il sortit de l'eau en grommelant. Le vent se mit à souffler de plus en plus fort. Drago se mit à grelotter. Il était obligé d'avancé courbé, les mains devant ses yeux pour les protéger. Il ne voyait pratiquement rien. Pourtant, et c'était cela qui était frustrant, il se sentait tout près de Potter. Il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il pouvait se fier à son ouïe pour essayer de le retrouver : la pluie faisait un tapage sans pareil.

Résigné, il sortit sa baguette et murmura un _Lumos_ las. Une lumière se projeta et éclaira un peu les alentours de Drago qui distingua une vague forme tremblotante. Il jura.

Qu'est-ce qui avait prit à Potter ? Il n'avait beau avoir que cinq ans, il était quand même conscient que la pluie ne lui réussirait pas…

Le Serpentard courut vers l'enfant, s'éclaboussant de boue, mais à vrai dire, il n'en avait cure. Il avait seulement envie d'être au chaud et que toute cette histoire se termine.  
Lorsqu'il arriva à côté de Potter, il pu remarquer que celui-ci s'était protégé et du froid, et de la pluie. Il donnait l'impression d'être entouré d'un œuf invisible sur lequel l'eau coulait.

Il ne tremblait pas de froid. Il pleurait.  
Drago sentit sa gorge le chatouiller et il ne pu réprimer une crise de toux. Harry l'entendit et se tourna vers lui, ses yeux rouges et embués de larmes qui le dardaient d'incompréhension et de questions.

''L'ange ?...'' Murmura t-il. ''Mais t'es fou, t'es pas couvert ! Pourquoi t'es là ?...''

Drago lui fit une esquisse de sourire.  
''Je suis venu chercher un sale morveux qui a fait une frayeur à tout le monde.''

Il lui tendit une main qu'Harry fit mine d'analyser.

''Allez viens Potter, si tu veux, on parlera, mais pas ici…''

L'enfant obéit et prit la main tendue du blond. Il la serra sans la lâcher pendant quelques secondes. Une douce chaleur se mit à envahir Drago et il vit qu'Harry était en train de le protéger de la pluie et du froid. Un petit vent tiède l'entoura.

Il serra plus fort la main du Gryffondor, le tira et le prit dans ses bras, puis se mit à courir vers le château. Il passa vite devant la Grande Salle, faisant un bref signe à Hermione qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis, il se dirigea ensuite vers son appartement, laissant des traces de boue sur le sol. C'était Rusard qui allait être content.

Il fut vraiment très content de se retrouver dans son fauteuil. Il ne pensait même plus à aller à la fête, il se sentait fatigué, il avait chaud, mal à la gorge et un besoin urgent de dormir.  
Il s'écroula dans un fauteuil. Harry l'observa en silence. Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa petite main sur le front du blond.

''T'es brulant.'' Déclara t-il. ''Vas-te coucher, je vais m'occuper de toi.''

Drago haussa un sourcil.  
''Ce n'est pas vraiment à toi de soigner quelqu'un de mon âge, les rôles sont un peu inversés…''

Harry haussa les épaules.  
''J'ai l'habitude.'' Cette parole déstabilisa le Serpentard. ''J'aime bien m'occuper des autres.'' Mouais…

Il se rendit dans la Salle de Bain et Drago se dirigea vers sa chambre, se déshabillant un peu n'importe comment, à vrai dire, il s'en moquait assez, il voulait juste être dans ses draps.  
Quand il fut couché, il vit Potter revenir avec une tasse de quelque chose de fumant et un torchon humide à la main.

''Du lait au miel, pour ta gorge, un torchon, pour ta fièvre.'' Déclara t-il devant le regard curieux de son ''malade''.

Il porta la tasse aux lèvres de Drago, non sans avoir préalablement monté sur la table de nuit pour être à la bonne hauteur.  
Le liquide chaud fit un bien fou au blond qui fut reconnaissant à l'enfant pour tout ça, même s'il se demandait encore comme il faisait pour déjà connaître tout ça. Ensuite, il sentit une fraîcheur bienvenue sur son front. Il entrevit brièvement Harry qui lui souriait et qui s'occupait de lui avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil noyé par les délires de la fièvre.

_A Suivre…_

**Fin du chapitre 7 :  
**_J'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde dans les reviews, excusez moi d'avance pour ceux que j'ai oublié.  
Je voudrais juste aborder rapidement le thème de l'intolérance.  
Je suis sidérée chaque jour de voir à quel point notre société peut être encore primitive pour certaines choses, elle ferait bien de remettre en question sa tonalité ''moderne''.  
Rien qu'aux Etats-Unis, qui sont censés avoir 10 ans d'avance sur nous… Moi je dirais qu'ils ont encore 10 ans de retard, quand on voit que c'est encore la religion qui domine tout (je n'ai rien contre la religion, attention, puis que j'ai moi-même mes croyances, mais cela ne doit pas rentrer en ligne de compte…), qu'ils sont encore contre le préservatif, l'IVG (qui rend pourtant bien des services à certaines jeunes filles)… Ou encore pire, l'homophobie qui monte en flèche… Je suis sure que si on permettait à certains le retour de l'inquisition, ils sauteraient dessus, il y aurait un véritable massacre…Ça me révolte…  
Il y a une dame qui disait à la télé :  
''Je trouve ça inadmissible, l'homosexualité est une maladie, cela devrait être interdit, ne pas exister, moi je suis chrétienne et je suis pour les familles saines…''.  
Bon nombre de famille hétéro sont des exemples de violence et d'horreur… la tendance sexuelle ne veut rien dire…Ce qui compte, n'est-ce pas d'être heureux ? Tant qu'on ne fait rien de mal, à quoi bon ?...  
J'espère que chacun de vous saura déployer la tolérance autour de lui dans sa vie de tous les jours… Pour que les gens enfin comprennent…  
Voila, c'était tout, juste une petite note pour dire à quel point j'étais outrée par certaines attitudes…  
Bisous à tous !_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Le Retour en Enfance de Harry**

Chapitre 8 :

_**Note de l'auteur :  
**Coucou tous ! Voici le 8e chapitre (non, non, vous ne rêvez pas… _**XD**_), très attendu j'ai crû comprendre…  
Merci à BananeBleue et à son chantage honteux pour me motiver à écrire… (Y a que moi qu'à le droit de faire du chantage d'abord _**; p**_, je lui dédis le chapitre.  
(Néanmoins, niveau chantage, Yaya et Mumu ne sont pas en reste, enfin, elles ont pas mal réclamé aussi, mdr. Quand même, vouloir me priver de Vanille, si ce n'est pas injuste…tss).  
Et a Mery Dry qui a fait le forcing pour que j'écrive ''vite vite vite'' sous peine de mort douloureuse… (je sais, j'ai pas été si rapide que ça, j'ai fais mon possible, hein…)  
Donc, bah j'ai essayé de me surpasser et d'avancer cette fic, j'ai eu du mal.  
Ma muse (surtout mon emploi du temps _**T.T**_) se fait capricieuse ces temps-ci…  
**Au risque de me répéter : je n'abandonnerais jamais une de mes fics, sauf si elle ne plait pas. Donc, si je mets du temps à poster, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter !**  
Les avis sur les précédents chapitres étaient assez mitigés…  
C'était intéressant à lire. Rires.  
Pensez à aller jeter un coup d'œil à mon JL…  
Bonne lecture, grosses kissouilles !_

_Procne_

Drago papillonna des yeux, légèrement nauséeux, mais un peu plus frais que la veille.  
Il tenta de bouger dans ses draps, mais un poids le bloquait. Il se redressa comme il put et vit que Potter s'était lové contre lui, une serviette humide encore en main, il avait dû le veiller toute la nuit. C'était étonnant la maturité dont il pouvait faire preuve, même à dix-sept ans. Il paraissait déjà si adulte. Et aussi, a contrario, il pouvait faire preuve d'une très agaçante gaminerie. C'était surprenant, mais finalement, cela s'expliquait. Le Serpentard avait encore du mal à réaliser tout ce que Granger lui avait dit. Il avait littéralement été coi par les révélations que la jeune fille lui avait faites. Il s'était fait un mythe sur Potter et il s'était écroulé comme un château de cartes. Tout ce qui était arrivé au brun sortait de l'entendement.

Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas plus mal. Il n'était jamais bon d'avoir des illusions ou de se tromper sur quelqu'un.  
Drago ne savait pas comment se l'expliquer, mais il pressentait que quand tout cela serait terminé, sa vie serait changée à jamais.

Il y avait des gens vraiment malchanceux dans la vie, le blond plaignait presque Harry d'en faire partie, alors qu'il méritait tout autre chose… Mais bon, la vie était aussi dure qu'injuste, il fallait en prendre son parti et grappiller avec avidité les moments heureux qu'elle pouvait procurer, et des moments heureux, il y en avait, s'en aucun doute. Il souhaitait sincèrement que Potter en aurait quelques uns, même s'il le détestait.

Drago soupira et songea à réveiller le brun, bien que sa présence ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça (la fièvre le rendait un peu je-m'en-foutiste), il lui tenait quand même chaud. Il le secoua doucement.  
''Hey, Potter ! C'est le matin…''

Harry se redressa d'un coup, l'air affolé, le regard perdu.  
''Les mangemorts !'' S'exclama t-il.

Drago haussa un sourcil.  
''Tout va bien, tu n'es qu'avec moi.'' Il murmura ensuite pour lui-même. ''Quoi que ça ne veuille pas signifier que tu es plus en sécurité…''

Les yeux de l'enfant s'éclairèrent. Il fit un sourire au blond et se leva. Il s'approcha de lui, mis sa main sur son front, puis prit la main du Serpentard pour la mettre dans la sienne. Malefoy se laissa faire, quoi qu'un peu circonspect.

''Ta température as bien baissée…'' Déclara Harry tout en gardant sa main posée sur la paume ouverte de Malefoy. Il sembla ensuite se perdre dans ses pensées. Il trouvait que leurs deux mains ensembles ainsi étaient bien, une petite à la peau dorée sur une grande, fine et pale, semblable à un précieux bijou.

Drago se sentit un peu gêné, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. L'aura d'Harry avait changée brusquement pendant cette petite observation. Il se contenta d'attendre. L'enfant ne tarda pas à retirer sa main et se retira complètement du lit.  
Le changement avait été bref, mais assez dérangeant, troublant même.

Il regarda ensuite le blond et prit un air amusé.  
''Tu devrais prendre une douche, un ange qui pu, ça le fait pas…''

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et lança un oreiller à l'enfant qui l'évita en riant.  
Il grimaça quand il sentit sa tête le tourner et éternua. Il avait chopé un bon rhume.  
Il se leva le plus lentement possible, peu pressé de quitter la chaleur bienfaisante de son lit.

Il se rua ensuite dans la salle de bain, la chambre était très froide.  
Tout en se dirigeant vers la douche, il réfléchit à Potter. Il avait parlé de mangemorts en se réveillant, pourtant, il était censé n'avoir aucun souvenir d'avant l'accident de potion. Lui cachait-il des choses ?... Il tenta de l'oublier quand il sentit l'eau tiède se répandre sur lui.  
C'était bien agréable et cela le détendit quelque peu.

Quand il fut propre, il ferma l'eau et se sécha.  
Soudain, la petite voix fluette de Potter retentit, Drago tendit l'oreille et sourit : l'enfant chantait. Puis, il se mit à grimacer, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces paroles ? Ces satanés Gryffondors en avaient encore appris de belles au môme. Thomas et Finnigan allaient entendre parler du pays !...

Non mais vraiment…  
Les paroles empiraient…Comment faisait un enfant pour retenir si vite ? Et pourquoi toujours absolument ce qu'il _ne fallait pas_ retenir…

Il sortit en trombe de la Salle de Bain, faisant sursauter Potter qui faisait le ménage avec entrain, mettant en fait de la poussière un peu partout.  
A chacun sa façon de faire, hein… Au moins, le gamin ne faisait pas de bêtises, enfin, tout était relatif.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces chansons ?'' Drago avait l'air menaçant.

Harry ne semblait pas comprendre quel mal il avait fait.  
''C'est Dean et Seamus qui me les ont appris…''

Malefoy grommela.  
''Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ?...'' Il passa deux doigts sur ses tempes. ''Ecoute, c'est très vilain comme chansons, je ne veux plus les entendre, c'est clair ?''

L'enfant acquiesça avec un sourire. Puis, il s'embla réfléchir, mit un doigt sur sa joue et demanda avec une telle innocence que sa question paru bancale, comme sortant d'une autre personne mais par la mauvaise bouche :  
''Dis, ça veut dire quoi 'sodomisation' ?''

Drago parut s'étrangler et tenta de retenir sa mâchoire de tomber.  
''Quoi ?...''  
''Sod…''   
''Merci, j'ai très bien entendu… écoute… c'est vraiment un horrible mot, pire que… Mangemort, voila, c'est vraiment affreux et pas intéressant du tout.'' Le blond était satisfait, satisfaction qu'il perdit devant l'air perplexe d'Harry, un sourcil levé et un air pas du tout convaincu.  
''Mouais… C'est pas grave, je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre…''

Puis, il tourna le dos à Drago, recommença à chanter et à faire le lit. Le Serpentard avait une envie folle de hurler de frustration. Comment pouvait-il manquer à ce point d'autorité ? Pourquoi se faisait-il manipuler de la sorte par un gosse de cinq ans ? Il était un Malefoy, merde alors !

Harry finit son activité puis alla dans la Salle de Bain à son tour. Il en ressortit avec un air passablement débraillé, il n'avait pas encore comprit la notion ''d'envers'' et ''d'endroit''…  
Drago s'assit lourdement sur le canapé et soupira tout en l'arrangeant.

''Très bien Potter… Allons déjeuner…''

Harry devint très joyeux.  
''Oh dis… Je pourrais venir à ta table ?...'' Il lui fit des pseudos yeux larmoyant qui laissèrent Drago de marbre.  
''Non. Tu restes avec tes amis.''

Le Gryffondor bouda, croisa ses bras et dit :  
''Et bah je vais m'enfuir encore et Hermione te disputeras encore plus !...''   
''Comment tu sais ça ?...'' Quel sale monstre… Il aurait mieux fait d'aller à Serpentard. Quoi que… cela impliquait que Drago le supporte encore plus, non finalement il était très bien où il était. Et puis, les Gryffondors étaient des tordus, c'était bien connu. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ces abrutis de Seamus et Finnigan.

''Elle m'a dit que si tu m'embêtais encore qu'elle te gronderait très fort et qu'elle t'arracherait ton 'système trois pièces'. Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais j'espère que ça te feras mal. Nah.''

On ne le tue pas, on ne le tue pas, on ne le tue pas…  
Qui a dit que Potter était un Sauveur ? C'était plutôt un véritable emmerdeur oui. Et au lieu de faire cas d'une possible disparition ou mort de ce débile mal coiffé, la populace sorcière aurait mieux fait de songer combien le monde serait plus beau sans Potter et ses couches. Sûr, même, que les couches seraient heureuses sans Potter… Grand problème de thèse, tiens…

Malefoy soupira et ne répondit rien à Harry. Il arrangea la tenu de l'enfant, le tira par le bras et ils sortirent tous les deux en direction de la Grande Salle. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, un silence plombant se fit. Tous les regards, outrageusement moqueurs, étaient dirigés vers Drago. Sa prestation de la veille n'avait pas été oubliée et resterait sans aucun doute longtemps gravée dans les mémoires…

Le blond leur fit un regard froid et tueur, il resta droit et fier, et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. Les discussions se remirent en route doucement, grâce à un regard inquisiteur et extrêmement menaçant.

Les Gryffondors, par contre, le regardaient encore et les fous rires menaçaient de venir. Ce fut Ron qui acheva de tuer le silence de la tablé.  
''Et bien princesse, qu'as-tu fais de tes jupons ? Le rose te sied à merveille, mais tu dois déjà le savoir… Féminité avant tout, hein Malefoy ?...''

Drago serra les poings et vit avec plaisir que Granger faisait un regard réprobateur à ses camarades rieurs. Il se dirigea vers Dean et Seamus qui se tendirent à son arrivée.

''Vous deux ! Non mais qu'elle idée d'apprendre des chansons paillardes à un môme ! Vous êtes vraiment tous une bande de scatos pervers et frustrés, portés sur la chose et complètement attardés ! Bon sang, n'avez-vous aucun sens de l'éducation ?...''

Hermione parut outrée, elle se tourna, menaçante elle aussi, vers les deux compères qui loin de paraitre impressionnés ou effrayés, riaient à gorge déployée.

''Oh Malefoy, arrête de faire ta sainte nitouche, comme si tu ne parlais jamais de ça avec tes amis… Mais faut dire qu'avec tes tendances étranges, tu as peut être du mal à te trouver un compagnon qui partage le même goût pour la dentelle…''

L'air pincé du Serpentard les fit rire encore plus. Sans parler qu'il avait la crève, ça ne devait rien arranger à sa dignité.

''Comme si tu étais puceau…''

Drago avait toujours son air pincé. Les deux Gryffondors prirent alors des airs avides.  
''Non, tu es encore vierge ? Toi ? Drago Malefoy ?... Non…''  
''Ma vie sexuelle ne vous regarde absolument pas !...''Grinça Malefoy, couvrant à peine les éclats de rires de ses interlocuteurs. ''Et arrêtez de parler de ça devant Potter ! Vous ne croyez pas que son esprit à été assez maltraité et perverti par toutes vos conneries ?...''   
''Comme c'est mignon, Mère Poule trouve qu'on n'a pas été assez sages… Je crois qu'il nous faut une fessée, hein Malefoy ?...''

Dean et Seamus se firent un regard complice.  
''Ouais, je suis sur que tu aimes ça, les fessés…''

Drago trouvait que la discussion, si s'en était vraiment une, prenait une tournure qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Surtout que les élèves des autres maison commençaient de nouveau à se taire et écoutaient avec un intérêt certain tout ce tissu d'inepties… Le seul réconfort qu'il avait, c'était que Granger était de son côté et prenait elle-même en charge de leur dire le fond de sa pensée.

Il haussa les épaules et laissa Potter où il était sans plus de cérémonie, il saturait déjà des Gryffondors. Aucune éducation, non mais vraiment…  
Il marcha d'un pas raide et rapide vers sa table. Blaise et Pansy lui jetaient des coups d'œil rieurs.

''Salut Dray ! Qu'est-ce que les Gryffy ont bien pu faire encore ?...''  
''J'aimerais tant que possible éviter de parler d'eux.''

Il s'assit, piochant dans les plats du petit déjeuner, mais Blaise n'était pas décidé au silence.  
''J'ai entendu parler de chansons paillardes.''

Drago roula des yeux.  
''C'est bien assez suffisant, tu ne crois pas ?''

Son ''ami'' parut réfléchir et déclara d'un ton enjoué :  
''Je serais curieux de savoir ce que les si pures Gryffondors peuvent bien raconter comme cochonneries…'' (Si purs, et mon œil…)

Malefoy se figea.  
''Personnellement, j'aurais aimé pouvoir vivre sans.''  
''Bah, on va soudoyer Potter puisque tu ne veux pas partager tes _connaissances_…''  
''Essaye toujours…''

Pansy et Blaise se firent un sourire compère.  
''Rooohhh, si ce n'est pas mignon ça… Dray qui se soucis du petit pote Potter…''  
''D'une, arrête de m'appeler _Dray_, de deux, vas donc lui parler à l'autre pygmée, je suis sur que se sera _enrichissant_, prévenez moi seulement avant, que je m'éloigne et que surtout, je n'entende_ rien_.''

Blaise et Pansy rirent.  
''Mais c'est qu'il bouderait…''

Drago s'affala sur son banc.  
''Putin, vous côtoyez vraiment trop Potter m'a parole, sa connerie déteint sur vous, ce n'est pas comme si vous en aviez besoin, mais là c'est… c'est _pire_… Vous êtes aussi chiants que lui, ce n'est pas peu dire. C'est même flippant je dirais.''

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.  
''Que d'excessivité…''

Malefoy se tourna avec raideur vers lui.  
''Ce n'est pas toi qui doit supporter Potter depuis presque une semaine, qui te fais appeler 'Ange' à longueur de journée, qui te fais baver dessus, qui doit t'occuper de couches et autres choses du même genre. Ce n'est pas toi non plus qui a honte tout le temps, qui t'es fait déguiser en putin de travestie ridicule, qui ais eu ton parfum chéri remplît d'urine…''  
''Non… il a _pissé_ dans ton Chanel ?...''

Blaise s'étouffa et éclata de rire, attirant l'attention sur lui. Drago se rétracta.  
''Blaise, moi fort… Les autres sont pas censé le savoir…''

Le métis rit encore plus.  
''Ne pas savoir quoi ? Que tu mets ton Chanel n°5 _chéri _ou que Potter a fait mumuse avec ?''

Le blond bouda. Blaise fut rejoint par Pansy dans son fou rire.

''Qui plus est, je t'assure que le rose te va à merveille.''   
''Plus un mot si tu tiens à avoir une descendance.''   
''Tss… tss… Tiens, c'est complètement hors sujet, mais j'y pense, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que la potion de Rogue doit être utilisée ?''

Le regard de Drago s'éclaira.  
''Si, si. C'est le dernier cours dessus. Quand il mettra le dernier ingrédient à l'intérieur, elle explosera. J'ai hâte d'y être.''   
''Ce n'est pas très gentil, c'est ton parrain quand même''.  
''Un parrain complètement frappé qui mate les fesses de ses élèves.''

Blaise écarquilla les yeux et prit un air dégouté.   
''Tu aurais pu m'éviter _ça_… Merlin, ce sont les évènements avec Potter qui l'ont bouleversé, je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait fait ça. C'est dégueu, beurk et rebeurk.''

Tout en servant son petit déjeuner, Drago ricana.  
''Et dire que c'est toi qui voulais entendre les chansons paillardes des Gryffondors… Je te trouve bien timorée tout d'un coup.''   
''Il s'agit de Rogue. Les Gryffy, c'est autre chose.''   
''Mouais, je ne vois pas vraiment la différence, aussi chiants et baveux les uns que les autres.''

Pansy roula des yeux.  
''Tu es stupide quand tu t'y mets, Dray. Arrête de sniffer le Chanel ça te crame les neurones. Rogue est peut être un peu _bizarre_, mais il est intelligent.''

Drago la fusilla du regard. Le petit déjeuner se finit en silence, interrompu par les exclamations bruyantes de leurs voisins rouge et or. Puis ensuite, ils se rendirent au cours de potions tant _attendu_.

Drago récupéra au passage Potter qui avait courut vers lui et s'était agrippé un peu trop chaleureusement à son gout à sa robe, sous le regard moqueurs de certains et d'autres (assez écœurants et effrayants d'ailleurs) tout énamourés devant l'enfant de cinq ans que beaucoup s'acharnaient à trouver ''mignon'', ''adorable'' et autre…

Le blond avait beau chercher, il trouvait que ces adjectifs étaient plutôt antithétiques concernant Potter. Lui, en toute objectivité bien entendu, il aurait plutôt dit que le môme était chiant, dégoutant, stupide, insupportable, roublard et qui se cachait derrière ses grands airs innocents pour faire des sales coups.

Ils rentrèrent en classe, sous l'invitation froide et impérieuse du Maître de Potion. Le cours commença, Harry à côté de Drago, gribouillant sur un parchemin en se salissant avec les plumes de couleurs. Drago le surveillait du coin de l'œil, sa baguette à portée de main au cas où, et faisant sa potion en lisant les instructions de son professeur. Celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à mettre la touche finale à sa propre potion, ce serait un grand moment.

Décidemment, le cours de potion était le moment où Poudlard connaissait ses plus grands événements.

Rogue allait et venait entre les rangs, jetant ici ou là des critiques acerbes aux _pauvres_ élèves qui ne faisaient que rater un peu plus leur potion.

Drago ricana discrètement. Les Gryffondors faisaient vraiment pitié. Il suivit des yeux le Maître de Potions, qui retournait lentement vers son bureau. Il espérait que son attention ne serait pas trop visible, il ne fallait pas non plus que Rogue pense qu'il avait un genre de béguin pour lui… _beurk_.

Néanmoins, c'était certes un professeur très partial, même un vrai connard (il fallait reconnaître les choses telles qu'elles étaient), mais il était incontestablement talentueux et plutôt… charismatique, quand même.

_Plus pour très longtemps._

Un sourire cruel et sardonique s'étira sur les lèvres de Drago.  
On ne bafouait pas impunément l'orgueil des Malefoy.  
Merde alors.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise, celui-ci lui fit juste un geste discret, suivit de Pansy.  
Malefoy recentra son attention sur Rogue, celui-ci était en train de touiller doucement sa propre potion. Le professeur se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau et prit un ingrédient, puis commença à doser.

Une étrange impatience régnait dans la pièce.  
Le comportement inhabituel de Malefoy et de Zabinni n'était pas passé inaperçu et quelques élèves s'étaient détachés de leur travail eux aussi pour observer l'échange silencieux entre les deux Serpentards. Après tout, Malefoy inattentif en potion était présage d'un fait important (d'une grosse connerie oui…).

Rogue, après avoir fini de peser son ingrédient, s'aperçût de la dissipation de sa classe. Il fronça les sourcils et sa voix grave et acérée retentit brusquement, faisant sursauter presque tout le monde.

''Veuillez retournez à vos potions si vous ne voulez pas finir comme Potter !'' C'était un argument de choc, il fallait l'avouer. ''Il y a assez d'un crétin congénital dans cette classe, il n'est pas nécessaire d'en rajouter plus que de raison.''

Les regards convergèrent rapidement vers le Potter en question qui ressemblait vaguement à un décérébré, dessinant avec 'application', sa langue sortie sous l'effort intellectuel que cela lui demandait. Drago se retint de ricaner en voyant les airs ahuris des autres élèves devant le manque d'intelligence flagrant dont faisant preuve l'enfant.  
Il avait vraiment l'air bête, même si les filles trouvaient encore le moyen de le trouver ''absolument adorable''. C'était un gamin quoi : mignon, mais bête.

Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance d'être comme lui : sublime ET intelligent, très intelligent même (en toute modestie, comme d'habitude…).

Drago n'aimait pas les enfants, et le comble, il se retrouvait nounou de son pire ennemi, qu'avait-il bien pu faire à Merlin pour mériter ça ?  
Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui, mais non il avait fallu que ce soit Potter.

Une vague image de Rogue en couche lui traversa l'esprit, puis celle de Rusard et celle de MacGonagall, et celle de Dumbledore…

STOP !!!...

_Eurk_, il en avait pour son lot de cauchemars, au moins, il avait de quoi faire en cas d'érection irréductible.

Mais eurk quand même.

Il frissonna et inspira très fort pour éviter que son petit déjeuner ne remonte.  
Cela ne réussit qu'à le faire tousser une énième fois. Ah, et en plus il avait le nez plein de cochonneries dégoulinantes.

Pourquoi _lui_ ?...  
Il prit un mouchoir et se nettoya le nez le plus élégamment possible (essayez d'avoir l'air digne, puissant, sexy et aristocrate dans ce genre de moments, vous…).

Après ce court et instructif instant de replis sur soi pour une réflexion métaphysique et egocentrique, Drago reporta son attention sur la classe.

Rogue parcourait la salle du regard, faisant se recroqueviller chacun des élèves qui, malgré leur curiosité croissante, avaient abandonné leur observation de Malefoy (ils ne savaient vraiment pas ce qu'ils manquaient).

Le Serpentard, justement, appuya sa tête contre son poing et regarda d'un air moqueur son enseignant, ayant complètement délaissé sa potion. Vu la suite des évènements, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il en riait d'avance.

Rogue retourna finalement à son propre chaudron. Il versa doucement la fine poudre bleue qu'il avait pesée avec soin. Il mélangea de nouveau la potion et celle-ci prit une couleur violette, bleu-nuit. Le Professeur haussa un sourcil, apparemment surpris. Il touilla encore, sans résultat, enfin si, des bulles étaient apparues.

C'était toujours mauvais quand il y avait des bulles impromptues, sans même parler de leur odeur. Ce genre de choses répugnantes était tout juste digne de Potter. C'était vraiment une horreur. Il détestait les bulles. Il décida de baisser le feu et touilla une fois encore, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer ? Il n'avait plus raté de potions depuis des dizaines d'années… Il devait y avoir du sabotage là-dessous et il avait quelques doutes bien qu'il espérait qu'ils ne soient pas confirmés, il serait assez déçu si c'était le cas…

Il ne pouvait même pas rajouter d'ingrédients pour tenter de stabiliser le liquide nébuleux, il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait et il ne savait non plus pas quels ingrédients il pouvait bien y avoir, il pouvait tout à fait engendrer une réaction dangereuse sans le vouloir. Peut être avec une étude plus poussée de la chose, mais il y avait trop d'élèves.  
Il pouvait vraiment créer une catastrophe. Il y avait certainement assez de Potter comme _incident_.

Quand on y pensait, tout revenait toujours à _lui_… saleté de gamin.

Il allait jeter un sort pour faire disparaître la potion ratée (c'était sa réputation qui allait en prendre un coup), il n'y avait plus que ça à faire, quand un violent et bref jet de vapeur apparut et le frappa au visage.

Il en respira beaucoup et cela lui brula légèrement les poumons, jusqu'à ce que finalement, il perde connaissance.   
Un silence pesant c'était installé sur la classe. La chute du professeur avait fait naître un certain malaise.

Malefoy ricanait doucement, imité par Blaise. La suite s'annonçait intéressante…

Quelques secondes passèrent, aucun bruit n'était audible. Il fallait dire que voir Rogue affalé par terre, dans les vapes, comme raide mort, ce n'était pas rien.

''Hey l'Ange, pourquoi t'as mis kaput le Monstre ?''

Drago se raidit et se tourna vers Potter qui avait cessé de se mettre de l'encre partout. Le blond lui fit un regard menaçant qui, comme à l'accoutumée, n'effraya guère l'enfant (c'était quand même dramatique ce manque d'autorité). Celui-ci l'ignora et prit un air sévère tout à fait ridicule.

''Tu sais, c'est pas bien de faire du mal aux autres, même si c'est des Affreux Huileux. C'est pas parce qu'il regardait tes fesses que tu devais lui faire ça.''

Les yeux de Malefoy s'exorbitèrent.  
Le silence dans la classe était devenu plus lourd encore. Un pouffements venant de Blaise se fit entendre.

L'expression de Potter changea d'un coup.  
''L'Affreux, c'est ton amoureux, c'est ça hein ?''

Drago retint une nouvelle fois ça mâchoire de tomber. Mais comment ce môme arrivait-il à faire des conclusions à ce point stupides ?

Harry avait les yeux humides.

Il n'allait pas pleurer quand même…

''Mais c'était moi qui devait être ton amoureux. Tu étais ma princesse à moi !''

Pourquoi avait-il l'air si triste en débitant de telles absurdités ?

Drago se massa les temps tout en respirant _très_ profondément. Il contracta son visage.

''Arrête avec ça, c'est des conneries.''

Potter fronça ses sourcils et serra ses petits poings. Il était surement fâché, mais il avait l'air de quelqu'un de constipé.

''J'ai bien compris tu sais, je suis pas stupide.''

Drago grommela, tout ceci était ridicule.  
''Juste assez pour être un bon Gryffondor…''  
''Hey, Malefoy, fais attention à ce que tu racontes !''

Le blond se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'intervenir et la toisa, lui faisant un regard méprisant.  
''Et tu comptes me faire quoi au juste pour me menacer, Finnigan ?''

Seamus prit un air sournois.  
''Tu sais, nous les Gryffondors pouvons être très… _imaginatifs_.''

Il rit et se tourna vers Dean. Il prit un air innocent et en pleine réflexion.   
''Dis-moi, tu crois que le rose est à la mode en ce moment ?''

Ils éclatèrent de rire, suivis de quelques élèves que la scénette avait un peu décoincés. Drago fumait un peu, mais l'état de Rogue le tempérait. Bientôt, ils auraient tout d'autres chats à fouetter. D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup…

''Aïe… bobo…''

Cette exclamation douloureuse fit tourner toutes les têtes dans une même direction. Les élèves prirent une expression éberluée, peu sûrs de ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Severus Rogue, Ô combien détesté, sadique, partial, laid et sale, mais surtout très effrayant, était assis (vautré aurait tout aussi bien convenu), les deux mains sur sa tête, frottant et ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux. Un autre mythe était en train de s'effondrer.

Le digne professeur releva la tête et vit tous les regards de ses élèves converger vers lui. Il se figea et ses yeux devinrent très humides. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses joues en prenant un air de chien battu et une exclamation horriblement aigue lui échappa.

''Oh Merlin, je suis siiii désolé…''

Il prit ensuite le soin d'imiter à merveille les fontaines.  
Il devait bien y avoir la place pour un autre troll dans la fontaine du Ministère…

Drago grimaça, ils avaient peut être un peu forcé sur la potion, parce quand même, réduire Severus Rogue à l'état de chiffe molle pleurnichante, c'était assez… _déstabilisant_…  
mais aussi très instructif, Drago se sentait terriblement puissant, là, tout de suite, et s'était un sentiment jouissif au possible.

En voyant leur Maître de Potion se mettre à pleurer comme une gamine en base âge, les élèves s'étaient encore plus figés, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

Granger était en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse.

''On devrait peut être aller chercher Dumbledore.''

La majorité de classe acquiesça, même quelques Serpentards (mais où allait le monde ?).

La jeune fille se dirigea elle-même vers la sortie de la salle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil critique sur son professeur en larme.

''Il faudrait peut être… le _calmer_…'' Proposa t-elle, une once de pitié dans la voix.

Des élèves ricanèrent (voila qui était un peu plus dans l'ordre des choses).

''Ouais, elle a raison Hermione, tu devrais aller le voir.''

Malefoy se tourna vers Potter qui venait de faire cette si _judicieuse_ remarque.  
Le gamin paraissait bouder, il était jaloux ? Pas possible…  
Il aurait tout vu dans sa courte vie.  
Le Serpentard soupira et fronça ses sourcils.

''Je peux savoir pourquoi _moi_ ?''

L'enfant haussa les épaules.  
''C'est ton amoureux, pas le mien. Dans les contes de fées, il y toujours un truc avec un bisou, tu devrais peut être essayer.''

Drago retint ses yeux de sortirent de leurs orbites.

''Vas-tu arrêter avec cette histoire d'amoureux et de princesse !''   
''Non.''

Saletée de tête de mule.  
Malefoy grogna et ignora Potter. Il se tourna vers Blaise.

''Tu ne crois pas qu'on a un peu abusé sur la potion ? Tu as mis combien de boutons de roses noires ?''

Blaise réfléchit et haussa les épaules.  
''Je ne sais pas, j'ai mis tout le bocal.''

Drago crut s'étrangler sous le coup.  
''Quoi ?''

Sa voix était sortit en une sorte de coassement étrange.  
L'attention des autres élèves était venue subitement sur lui. Il les fusilla du regard.  
Les pleurs continus de Rogue (il ne paraissait plus vouloir s'arrêter, et vu le peu de fois où il avait pleuré depuis des années, il devait avoir des réserves, le bougre…) les avaient fait rapidement oublier Malefoy qui se rapprocha de Blaise et continua en murmurant :

''Il n'en fallait que cinq ! On va être bien pour faire l'antidote si on ne sait même pas le nombre d'ingrédients qu'on a utilisé ! Tu débrouilleras tout seul, hein…''

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.  
''On a qu'à ne rien dire. C'est quand même pas si dramatique, il est quand même bien, Rogue, comme ça.''

Drago soupira.  
''Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin. Ma parole, Potter déteint sur toi…''

Et pendant ces entrefaites, une judicieuse remarque fut lancée :   
''Il faudrait peut être s'en occuper…''

Curieusement, personne ne se proposa.

Pourquoi pleurait-il en fait ?  
C'était surtout ça que se demandait Drago. Après tout, cela faisait bien dix à quinze bonnes minutes que Rogue pleurait sans discontinuer, il allait finir par battre le record de Potter.  
Yeark, le pauvre…

''Bon, à qui la corvée ?''  
Excellente question.

''Aux Gryffondors, c'est vous les plus courageux.''  
Et excellent réponse…

''Sauf que c'est _votre_ Directeur de Maison.''  
Ça par contre, c'était très bas. Même pas un argument, non mais franchement…  
Rahhh, ces Gryffondors…

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux…  
Malefoy se tourna vers Potter et vit qu'il paraissait à la fois un peu effrayé (même beaucoup, un véritable miracle qui ne soit pas pisser encore dessus), mais aussi un peu triste  
Brave Gryffy qui s'attendrissait pour tout le monde, même pour son pire ennemi  
Leur mièvrerie serait toujours hallucinante. Cela donna un sentiment de nausée à Drago à qui ce genre de _machin_ échappait totalement…  
Fallait être un peu maso pour éprouver de la pitié pour quelqu'un qu'on détestait et qui nous faisait peur, ou bien c'était lui qui n'était pas normal.

Il soupira, encore.

''Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter ?''

L'enfant lui répondît sans toutefois détacher ses yeux de la forme sanglotant.  
''Le pauvre, il faudrait l'aider, non ? Il a l'air triste.'' Il se tourna vers Drago et fronça les sourcils. Il le pointa du doigt. ''Je suis sûr que c'est encore à cause de toi !''

Le blond prit un air perplexe.  
''Qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu faire pour le mettre dans cet état ?''

Potter haussa les épaules, il ne paraissait visiblement pas plaisanter comme à son habitude, et c'est cela qui rendait ses paroles encore plus troublantes :  
''Tu fais pleurer les gens souvent.''

Le Serpentard ne trouva rien à redire tout de suite. Cette remarque lui avait fait un peu perdre pied. Il se secoua mentalement et fusilla le petit brun du regard.

''Tu devrais réfléchir avant de dire des sottises, imbécile de perroquet. De toutes façon, je m'en moque que Rogue pleure, d'une, et de deux, je ne peux rien faire.''

Potter soutenait son regard, pas intimidé pour un sous. Ses sourcils s'étaient un peu plus froncés et ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange colère pour un enfant de cet âge.   
''Ça, je le sais que tu t'en moque des gens qui pleurent. T'es méchant et stupide.''

Il le laissa planté là et alla lui-même se charger de tenter de réconforter le professeur.  
Drago l'avait suivit des yeux, stupéfait autant pas son geste que par ses paroles.  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait si mal ?

Quelle était cette étrange sensation tout au fond de lui ?  
Pourquoi est-ce que Potter arrivait toujours à le mettre dans des états pas possibles ? Autant la rage, que la colère, la haine que la tristesse…

_Et même le bonheur…  
…  
_N'importe quoi. Satanées petites voix qui disaient toujours des imbécilités, pire que les mômes de Gryffondors. C'était vrai quoi, qui avait dit que les petites voix étaient censé guider ?

Si ça se trouve, les petites voix venaient de Gryffondors, elles aussi.  
Merlin, le monde était infecté jusqu'à la moelle par ces saloperies de bestioles rouge et or.

Bon, on se calme, zen…

On respire profondéééément.  
On ne tue pas les petits protégés de Dumbledore, surtout Potter…  
Ah que la vie serait belle si on repeignait les cachots avec la cervelle de Potter…  
Saletées de lois qui empêchaient les gens honnêtes et de bonnes mœurs de s'amuser convenablement. C'était tout de même un comble !  
Saleté de monde.  
Merde alors.

''Ahhhh, au secouuurrrr… L'Ange, aide-moi !...''

Comment briser un fragile cocon de calme…  
Drago grogna. Il dirigea son regard vers Potter et sentit ses yeux qui voulaient quitter leurs orbites.

Severus Rogue était toujours en train de pleurer, mais il était agrippé aux épaules de Potter, enfin, affalé sur Potter et continuait toujours de psalmodier des _''je suis siii désolé''_…  
Désolé de quoi ? C'était peut être comme les moines du temps de l'inquisition qui se flagellaient pour pouvoir pécher après… Ou un truc dans le genre.  
Si c'était le cas, vu le quart d'heure qu'ils venaient tous de passer, il allait falloir sérieusement songer à protéger ses arrières…  
_Yeurk_.

Malefoy secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le _charmant_ duo que formaient Potter et Rogue.  
Et s'il les laissait comme ça ?  
Après tout, Le môme venait de lui balancer des remarques pas du tout sympathiques au visage, il pouvait bien se venger…  
La figure de Dumbledore lui apparu en pensée.  
D'accords… si sa conscience se prenait à aller dans sa tournure gryffondoresque au point de prendre la tête de Dumbledore… Arg…

Il inspira un bon coup et s'approcha de Potter qu'il arracha comme il put des griffes de son professeur. Professeur qui s'accrocha alors à Drago. Il avait son nez crochu enfui dans la _délicate_ et _blanche_ nuque de son élève.

''Ahhh… Monsieur Malefoy, vous aussi je vous ai fais tant de mal, je suis si désolé…''

Il n'allait pas recommencer quand même.

Gné ? Ne venait-il pas de prononcer des excuses ?  
Drago se mit à sourire avec sadisme.

''Je crois que je ne vous ai pas bien entendu, professeur.''

Juste pour le réentendre, il pouvait bien supporter encore ces pleurnicheries dans son cou.  
Mais Rogue s'écarta légèrement de lui et prit un air de cocker qui ne lui seyait pas du tout.

''Je m'excuse pour tout ce que je vous ai fais, je regrette tellement…''

Tiens, ça l'avait un peu calmé de dire ça. Bah, il pouvait continuer, Drago aimait beaucoup…

''Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous pardonner un jour. C'était tellement horrible ce que vous m'avez fait…''

Comptez sur les Serpentards pour tout exagérer…

Rogue croisa ses mains, comme en une prière silencieuse et prit un air solennel.  
''Je vous en conjure, dîtes-moi ce que je pourrais faire. Dîtes-moi n'importe quoi et je le ferais, pour me faire pardonner… Je ne trouverais pas de repos tant que je n'aurais pas accompli ma quête.''

Heu, il ne fallait pas non plus abuser…  
Il n'était pas une princesse en détresse non plus.

Hum.  
Penser à rayer le mot ''princesse'' de tout le vocabulaire de sa vie.

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre brusquement le fit sortir de sa rêverie.  
Il sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers la source du bruit.  
Granger venait d'arriver, suivie de Dumbledore.

C'est ainsi que tous deux les virent, lui et Rogue : l'un debout, face à l'autre qui était agenouillé, les mains croisées et le regard larmoyant.  
Assez tendancieux, quand même…  
Heureusement que Malefoy savait se contrôler, il en aurait rougit sinon.

D'ailleurs, Granger ne tarda pas à s'énerver. Elle le pointa d'un doigt accusateur.  
''Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?''

Il y avait comme une impression de déjà vu.

Drago roula des yeux et répondit avec exaspération :   
''Pourquoi aurais-je fait quelque chose ?''

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.  
''Et tu le demandes en plus ?''

Bah quoi ? Ce n'était pas comme si il était la cause de _tous_ les problèmes de ce maudit château ? Si ?  
Il ne fallait pas exagérer quand même. Ah ces Gryffondors, toujours à tout extrapoler ! (qu'elle mauvaise fois !)

''Je te signale que j'étais en train d'aider Potter parce que Rogue était en train de l'agresser.''

L'homme, qui était en train de suivre la scène avec un certain égarement, se redressa, apparemment très blessé et outragé.

''Non, je proteste ! Je… je…''

Il avait commencé à bégayer et s'apprêtait à pleurer de nouveau quand Drago se chargea d'endiguer le nouveau flot de larmes. Il tapota l'épaule de son enseignant, pas vraiment à l'aise (c'était Rogue quand même, et s'il se souvenait de tout après? Valait mieux ne pas y penser…).

''Mais non, mais non… Je ne voulais pas dire ça, ce n'est pas grave, je m'excuse…''

Rogue se mit à renifler et prit un air de chiot perdu (il devenait de plus en plus canin, ou c'était une hallucination ?).

''C'est… vrai ?''

Drago lui fit un sourire, dont il ne pu enlever la condescendance qui l'ornait. Enfin vu la situation...  
A son grand étonnement, les yeux de Rogue étaient devenus de nouveau humides.

''Je suis si chanceux de vous avoir comme élève… Vous êtes si bon…'' Eurk, ce genre de mots étaient à éviter… ''Je me sens encore plus honteux de vous avoir autant blessé…''

Dumbledore avait suivit la scène, mitigé entre l'étonnement, l'amusement et la circonspection.

''Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?''

_Suivre…_

**Fin du chapitre 8 :  
**_Je précise, parce qu'il pourrait y avoir des doutes, Severus est mon personnage préféré.  
Je sais que c'est dur à croire, m'enfin… mdr.  
Pardon pour les fautes, je me suis dépêchée de poster.  
Pour les RAR je vais y répondre après avoir posté le chapitre (ou plutôt demain), donc pas de soucis si vous ne les recevez pas tout de suite. Je pense que je ferais ainsi systématiquement.  
Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de reviewer, je répondrais à tout d'un coup.  
Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu…  
Kissouilles._


	10. Chapitre 9

**Le Retour en Enfance de Harry**

Chapitre 9 :

_**Note de l'auteur :  
**__Hello tout le monde !  
Et oui, c'est encore moi et avec un temps de parution raisonnable en plus…que de miracle ! Mdr. Le dernier chapitre, bien qu'attendu a eu peu de reviews, dommage.  
Mais bon, comme je suis inspirée, et en plus en vacances (ce qui est un élément essentiel pour le rythme de parution mdr), je poste ce chapitre-ci, en espérant qu'il vous plaira un peu plus.  
J'espère aussi que tout le monde passe de bonnes vacances. Moi, je reviens d'une colonie où j'étais mono, j'en ai bavé, j'ai été mal payée, en plus je me suis fritté avec la direction (moi et mon sale caractère, je vous jure… __**XD**__). Je me suis occupée d'enfants difficiles. Ça a été éprouvant mais riche en émotion ! Le contact avec eux était très particulier. Ils pouvaient être à la fois pleins de violence et pleins d'affection. Comme je disais à d'autres personnes : non, je n'en ai tué aucun, bien que j'aie essayé de monnayer un pourcentage de perte, xptdr. J'en garde un souvenir très positif malgré toutes les complications. Maintenant que mon stage pratique BAFA a été validé, je n'ai plus qu'à faire l'approfondissement.  
J'ai fait toutes les RAR, s'il manque quelqu'un je m'en excuse, il est possible que j'ai eu un oublie bien que j'ai fais très attention, mais surtout, j'ai eu quelques bugs avec ffnet et mon internet donc…surprise ! Que cela ne vous empêche pas de reviewer __**XD**__.  
Petit message spécial à Adenoide, lectrice(teur?) fidèle : merci pour tes reviews! Etant en anonyme, je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre plus en particulier, mais tes avis me font toujours très plaisir et sont tous très particuliers. Merci d'être là pour tous les chapitres! Merci aussi à tous les autres qui review de temps en temps et dont les mots sont toujours très gentils et constructifs.  
Enfin bref, après ce blabla, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !  
Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.  
N'hésitez pas à m'encourager __**; p**_._  
Gros bisous !_

_Procne_

Drago se crispa et tourna son regard vers Dumbledore. Que se passait-il ici ?  
Grande question que voila ! Il décida d'opter pour un sourire crispé pour toute réponse.  
C'était simple, non accusateur et pratique.

Enfin, c'était sans compter l'esprit têtu du Directeur qui haussa un sourcil, lui indiquant clairement qu'il attendait une explication et qu'il n'était pas qu'amusé par la situation. Le vieil homme regarda autour de lui et vit les autres élèves.

''Les cours de Potion d'aujourd'hui sont annulés, je vous prie de regagner vos salles commune, dans le calme.''

Les élèves, bien que curieux, ne se le firent pas dirent deux fois, c'était bien trop beau. Ils rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et sortirent, plus ou moins silencieux. De toute façon, une rumeur sur Rogue aurait parcourût la quasi-totalité du château bien avant que Dumbledore est lui-même l'entière explication. L'adolescent de base avec une capacité étonnante à transmettre un message d'une oreille à une autre.

Le Directeur se pinça le nez et s'assit sur le fauteuil de l'enseignant, qui était toujours à terre.

''Drago ? Je suis certain que tu es le plus à même de m'éclaircir sur tout ce qui se passe…''

Question de point de vue, hein…  
Bon, il allait falloir qu'il arrondisse les angles dans son explication. Il réfléchissait à cela, quand Potter prit le bon soin de tout balancer comme il savait si bien le faire :  
''C'est l'Ange qui l'a empoisonné.''

Drago écarquilla les yeux et le fusilla du regard. Dumbledore paraissait un peu surpris de la façon dont cela avait été dit. Potter ne décoléra pas et le blond sentit immédiatement qu'il allait en prendre pas mal dans la figure. Il prit les devants.

''Je suis désolé de la tournure que prennent les choses. Il est vrai que ce que j'ai fait est immature, je ne souhaitais pas qu'il soit… dans un _tel état_. Blaise a mal proportionné la potion et j'avoue ne pas pouvoir faire d'antidote à cause de cela. Néanmoins, cette potion a un effet au temps limité, ça s'estompera dans le temps.'' Il vit la lueur de reproche et de déception dans les yeux du Directeur. Il fit une esquisse de sourire qui était plus ou moins impertinent. ''Mais je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait et je me moque d'être puni. Quoi que je doive faire, ce ne sera jamais pire que de supporter Potter toute la journée _et_ la nuit.''

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils. Drago en profita pour ajouter :  
''Autant vous le dire, j'en ai ras le bol. Ce gamin m'insupporte, je le hais, il me dégoute. Il me fais les pires crasses, à cela s'ajoute les moqueries des autres élèves, celles de mon père, celle de Granger qui ne se gêne pas pour faire celle qui fait tout mieux que tout le monde, et enfin, les moqueries de Rogue qui, en plus, ce montre totalement irrespectueux envers moi.'' Il n'entrerait pas dans les détails sur ce sujet là. ''Savez-vous tout le travail que j'ai du faire pour être respecté et craint ? Tout ça anéantit par un imbécile, auquel par ailleurs, personne ne dit jamais rien ! Donc oui, j'ai fais une connerie, mais je ne la regrette pas, au contraire, je suis heureux de l'avoir faite, parce que cela m'a amusé, j'ai pu rire et me venger. Punissez-moi, je n'en ai rien à faire !''

Il avait finit par crier sur la fin. Le visage de Dumbledore s'était détendu pendant sa tirade. L'homme jeta un regard sur Rogue qui était à présent assit et observait Drago, presque la bouche ouverte, gobant la moindre de ses paroles. Il avait de gros problèmes sur les bras. Drago n'en pouvait plus et Severus Rogue, le seul moyen de lui permettre de retrouver sa vie d'avant, venait d'être réduit à l'état de navet. Rien de bien réjouissant…

Il soupira et se massa les tempes. Il regarda ensuite Harry qui s'était assit dans coin, les sourcils froncés, ignorant Drago et observant Rogue avec un mélange de peur et de pitié. Dumbledore se prit à analyser son aura et fut surpris de ce qu'il découvrit. Elle semblait bouleversée, instable, comme si deux auras se confrontaient en une seule. Il avait quelques soupçons à ce sujet, s'ils se révélaient être vrais, cela pouvait changer beaucoup de choses, en bien comme en mal.

Mais il savait que, bien que pour Drago ce soit extrêmement éprouvant de s'occuper d'Harry enfant ; il reconnaissait d'ailleurs que le Gryffondor ne devait pas être facile ; cette expérience pourrait être un tournant fondamental dans leurs deux vies. Qui plus est, même si Harry semblait être en colère pour l'instant contre le Serpentard, le garçon avait pour lui une étrange confiance et affection qu'il n'accordait à personne d'autre, pas même à ses amis très proches ou à lui, Dumbledore, alors qu'il l'avait toujours soutenu et conseillé. De plus, Drago et lui s'était toujours haïs. Mais plus il analysait tout ça, plus tout lui paraissait clair et logique.

Il se mit à sourire, décontenançant le fils Malefoy.  
Oui, tout était limpide.

''J'ai bien entendu tout ce que tu as dit. Tu auras en effet une punition, mais cela n'est pas important. Je veux bien croire que ce que tu vis en ce moment doit être difficile, mais je sais que cela te fais un bien fou. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte pour l'instant, mais tu verras plus tard à quel point le contact d'Harry te change et te transforme.'' Comme on disait souvent chez Drago, mieux valait ne pas contredire les fous, ils pouvaient devenir dangereux… ''Pour moi, ce que vous vivez tous les deux en étant ensemble ne peut être que bénéfique, malgré toutes les épreuves. Je vais dépêcher des guérisseurs de Sainte mangouste pour analyser le cas du Professeur Rogue, j'en profiterais pour leur montrer Harry. Mais j'ai bon espoir que, même sans antidote, tout cela s'arrange rapidement.'' Drago était de plus en plus surpris. ''Une dernière petite chose. Toutes ces moqueries… elles t'ont fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Se sentir ridicule, méprisé…''

Le blond acquiesça avec vigueur de la tête. Le Directeur lui fit un plus grand sourire encore qui le décontenança un peu plus.

''J'aimerais que tu médites sur ce que tu as ressenti et que tu essayes d'imaginer ce que ceux qui se sont fait humilier par toi, ta famille ou tes amis, ont pu ressentir. Peut être n'y arriveras-tu pas complètement, il est très difficile de comprendre ce que l'autre a vécu quand c'est pire que ce que l'on a soi-même pu vivre. Je te sais intelligent et vif, bien qu'étroit d'esprit.'' Le blond grommela. ''J'espère que tu arriveras à t'ouvrir et murir assez pour avoir une perception du monde plus juste.'' Une cloche sonna. ''Il est temps pour toi d'aller à ton cours suivant, je m'occupe de Severus. Réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dis. N'hésite pas à venir me parler à mon bureau, Harry sera surement très bien en mesure de deviner mon mot de passe.'' Il lui fit un clin d'œil, se redressa et leva Rogue qui était toujours vautré par terre, en faisant preuve d'une force impressionnante pour un homme de cet âge. Le professeur sembla paniqué et surpris, mais Dumbledore lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui sembla le calmer instantanément, puis ils partirent.

Drago se demanda ce que le Directeur avait bien lui dire. Il regarda sa montre et pensa à tout autre chose : il était en retard et devait absolument courir pour aller à son cours suivant. Il doutait que MacGonagall soit clémente avec lui vu les récents événements. Elle ne semblait pas apprécier le rose, elle. Il alla vers la porte tout en appelant Potter d'une voix froide. L'enfant le suivit en trainant des pieds, regardant le sol, les mains dans les poches.

Le blond était assez étonné, l'enfant ne le boudait jamais ou très peu, mais là, sa colère ne semblait pas passer. Ce qu'il l'interrogeait le plus c'est qu'il n'avait pas fait grand-chose de plus que d'habitude. Même la dernière fois où il lui avait crié méchamment dessus était mieux passée. Que se passait-il ? Curieusement, il se sentait très mal à l'aise. Quelque chose dans Potter paraissait avoir changé, il ne savait quoi. Tout ce qu'il sentait était une froideur et une rancœur étrange et déstabilisante. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Drago perçu comme une alerte dans sa tête, comme s'il y avait un danger, pas qui venait de Potter, mais plutôt de la situation.

Il stoppa son pas dans le couloir humide du cachot ce qui fit butter l'enfant contre lui qui ne regardait pas devant lui et était ailleurs.

''Bon, Potter, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu m'en veux à cause de ce que j'ai fait à Rogue ?''

L'enfant releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux verts ressemblaient à l'Avada Kedavra : une couleur subtile et étrange, à la fois magnifique et terrifiante, mortelle. Drago frissonna inconsciemment. Harry prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Et quand il ouvrît la bouche, il fit s'effondrer un énième pilier à l'intérieur du Serpentard.

''C'est toi.''

La bouche de Drago se crispa.  
''Comment ça 'moi' ?''

Pourquoi deux yeux pouvaient-ils être si perturbants ? Si troublants ?...  
Comment deux mots pouvaient-ils bouleverser autant ?

''J'ai peur… j'ai peur parce que tu… tu es si plein de méchanceté, tu cris tellement, tu me fais mal, tu me fais pleurer, mais je n'arrive pas à ne pas t'aimer et j'ai encore plus mal. Tu fais du mal aux autres et moi, ça me rends triste, mais je t'aime toujours. Tu me fais penser parfois à un monstre, mais pour moi tu es toujours l''Ange'. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça ? Pourquoi tu me détestes ? Alors que pour moi…'' Il serra ses poings, tous petits encore mais déjà pleins d'une rage mal contrôlée, il étouffa la fin de sa phrase. Sa voix vacillait et ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Mais il continua. ''Je voudrais pouvoir te détester, pour ne plus pleurer. Mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est pas juste.'' Il éclata soudainement complètement en larme et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en s'accroupissant et en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Drago était raide, incapable d'agir, complètement perturbé. Il se sentait lui-même en train de chanceler. Qu'était donc cette étrange magie qui les entourait toujours ? Qui faisait que quand ils étaient ensembles, rien n'était jamais normal ? Qui faisait que toujours tout basculait…

Les mots que venait de dire Potter n'était pas ceux d'un enfant de 5 ans, mais ils ne pouvaient aller mieux à personne d'autre qu'à lui, ils n'étaient pas choquants, c'était à lui, tout simplement.

Le Serpentard inspira un bon coup. Comment agir dans ce genre de cas ? Il n'était pas habitué à ça. Il avait déjà fait pleurer beaucoup de personnes. Cette simple constatation le fit se sentir bizarre. Mais jamais il n'avait éprouvé une once d'envie d'aller les consoler, parce qu'il n'en avait pas le temps et que cela lui semblait ridicule. Faire pleurer quelqu'un était presque un jeu, rien de bien plus important en tout cas.

Les paroles de Dumbledore tournèrent dans sa tête : ''_J'aimerais_ _que tu médites sur ce que tu as ressenti et que tu essayes d'imaginer ce que ceux qui se sont fait humilier par toi, ta famille ou tes amis, ont pu ressentir…_'' ainsi que celle de Potter quelques instants plus tôt : ''_Tu fais souvent pleurer les gens…_''

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et soupira. Il s'agenouilla auprès de l'enfant et en prenant la voix la plus posé qu'il pouvait :  
''Je n'ai jamais été un ange et je ne le serais jamais. Tu ne t'en souviens plus, mais tu me détestais avant, parce que tu le savais, parce que tu voyais ce que j'étais vraiment. Je m'occupe de toi parce que j'y suis obligé.''

Potter se releva, gardant la tête baissée. Ses sanglots s'apaisèrent lentement.  
''C'est ce que tu penses vraiment ?'' Sa voix était étrange. ''Mais tu te trompes… parce que moi… moi je vois mieux que toi, je vois plus que toi… Tu te caches derrière ta méchanceté, mais à l'intérieur de toi, il y a un ange qui dort.'' Il essuya avec une certaine brutalité ses yeux avec ses manches. Il refixa son regard dans celui de Drago puis détourna la tête. Il se mit à marcher et passa devant lui en silence, dégageant dans sa démarche quelque chose de félin.

Curieusement, il trouva de lui-même la classe de métamorphose, qui était deux étages plus hauts. Il s'assit en silence à côté de la place habituelle de Drago et ne bougea plus de tout le cours. MacGonagall avait un peu râlé quand ils étaient arrivés, mais elle avait dû sentir que quelque chose clochait dans Potter car dès qu'elle posa son regard sur lui, elle était devenue plus soucieuse et avait _oublié_ qu'ils étaient en retard.

Le cours se passa sans anicroches, ainsi que les autres. La journée avait été la plus calme que Drago ait connu depuis la transformation de Potter en gamin. Même les autres, Serpentards et Gryffondors compris, devinèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant, Potter jouait très bien la comédie. Il était souriant, enjoué et 'mignon' comme à son habitude. Mais il parlait moins, bougeait moins. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas sortit une seule ineptie. Granger, bien entendu, avait remarqué ce qui se passait, sans aucun doute avant tous les autres.

Un malaise très désagréable s'était infiltré en Drago, d'ailleurs, il ne se sentait pas très bien. Son corps avait mal réagit à tout cela et sa fièvre était remontée, il toussait plus. N'ayant pas vraiment le temps de se soigner, cela n'arrangeait pas les choses. Ces derniers jours, cela avait été Potter qui s'était occupé de lui, mais là, l'enfant semblait l'avoir omis, comme s'il était un insignifiant fantôme. Pourtant, il le suivait toujours partout et l'obéissait, même plus qu'à l'accoutumée. C'était peut être ça le plus inquiétant, un Gryffondor docile, en particulier un Potter, ce n'était pas normal.

Le soir même, Dumbledore les convoqua à son bureau. Drago ne savait pas comment l'enfant pourrait bien deviner le mot de passe, mais il savait que Potter avait déjà passé de nombreuses heures dans le bureau directorial. Néanmoins, présentement, il restait un enfant de 5 ans, même si certains doutes pouvaient être parfois permis à ce sujet, problème trop bizarre pour que Drago ait une pensée cohérente là-dessus. Il zappait donc carrément ce point, ce qui n'était pas très difficile vu tout ce qu'il avait à penser à côté de ça.

Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte qui permettait d'accéder aux marches qui menaient devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Potter ne prononça aucune parole, il posa simplement sa main sur la pierre. Elle s'illumina légèrement pendant une fraction de seconde, puis il la retira. La pierre se décala et ils purent monter l'escalier. Drago ne fit aucune remarque, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau, le Directeur les attendait, assit dans son fauteuil, la tête posée sur ses mains aux doigts entrecroisés. A côté de lui, Rogue se tenait debout, se tortillant d'une jambe sur l'autre, toujours l'air aussi benêt.

La porte se referma derrière eux et un silence très pesant s'installa. Dumbledore le rompit assez vite.

''Je vous ai appelés ici ce soir pour parler des antidotes.'' Il attendit un petit peu et continua. ''Le professeur Rogue et moi avons discuté de la situation. Severus, malgré son accident, n'a en effet pas perdu ses capacités de raisonnement et de Maître de potion.'' Ah bon ? ''Nous sommes tous les deux arrivés à cette conclusion : tout comme la potion de Drago, celle d'Harry doit avoir des effets temporaires bien qu'assez longs.''

Plutôt très long du simple avis de Drago.

''Néanmoins, nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. Surtout en ce qui concerne Harry. Severus a même montré des inquiétudes concernant son état. Il serait très possible qu'il y ait des effets secondaires à ce retour en enfance brutal et anormal, en particulier au niveau de l'horloge biologique d'Harry. Severus ne sait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, ce cas de rajeunissement étant unique en son genre, puisque la technique de rajeunissement à été interdite il y a très longtemps, bien avant même ma naissance, du fait de sa très haute dangerosité. Tous les documents s'y rapportant ont été brulés.''

Voldemort devait surement avoir un quelconque truc là-dessus. Tout ce qui rimait avec danger semblait le faire jouir de bonheur. Peut-être même sous tous les sens du terme. Mais Drago n'approfondit pas sa réflexion, imaginer de près ou de loin Voldemort en rapport avec une infime activité sexuelle lui donnait une nausée violente. Pas la peine de s'interroger sur le pourquoi de la chose, hein…

''Mais Severus propose de passer tout son temps libre sur le sujet, éprouvant le besoin de vous aider et de se faire pardonner, bien que je lui ai dis que ce n'était pas la peine.''

Pas la peine, pas la peine… il en avait de bonnes lui ! C'était très bien au contraire.

''Aussi pour l'instant, je te demanderais à toi, Drago, de faire particulièrement attention à Harry, quoi qu'il se soit passé et qu'il puisse encore se passer. Il ne s'agit plus là de rancœur, d'orgueil blessé, mais d'une vie humaine, je dirais même, de plusieurs vies humaines. De l'état d'Harry dépendent beaucoup de personnes, même toi.''  
''Ah bon ?'' Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Drago, très surpris.  
''Oui, même toi.'' Soutint le Directeur en appuyant sa réponse d'un signe de la tête.

Cela perturba un peu plus le Serpentard.

''Maintenant… pourrais-tu attendre un peu Harry dehors, je voudrais lui dire quelques mots.'' Drago obéit, salua Dumbledore et son professeur de potion, puis sortit. Il n'eut pas longtemps attendre, mais quand Potter sortit du bureau à son tour, son aura était redevenue normale. Il remarqua même que l'enfant était épuisé, du genre de fatigue que les sorciers avaient lorsqu'ils puisaient trop sur leur magie.

La sensation d'un danger proche lui revint et le fit se sentir mal. Il marcha d'un bon pas pour rejoindre leurs appartements, la nuit n'arrangeait en rien ses craintes, sans même parler de sa fièvre. Chaque ombre, chaque bruit dans le noir le faisait frissonner. Potter sembla le remarquer. Il était resté silencieux tout le long du trajet, mais était nettement plus calme. Il se tourna vers le blond, et lui demanda :

''Tu as peur ?''

Cette petite voix eut le curieux don de rassurer Drago. Elle était _normale_. Il ne songea même pas à lui mentir.  
''Oui,'' lui dit-il ''je ne me sens pas très bien.''

L'enfant n'ajouta pas quelque chose tout de suite.  
''Tu sais… je me suis fais une promesse… et même si je suis fâché contre toi, je la tiendrais.'' Il tourna son regard vers lui et lui fit un très mince sourire. Il attrapa sa main avec la sienne et dit ''Je te protégerais toujours.''

Drago détourna son regard, un peu plus mal. Qu'avait-il donc ? Il toussa, étouffant ainsi le merci qu'il avait dit inconsciemment, mais le sourire de Potter s'était un peu agrandit.  
Malgré tout, l'enfant restait soucieux.

Ils entrèrent dans leurs appartements et Drago commença coucher Potter lorsque celui-ci se mit à trembler.  
''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' lui demanda le blond qui n'avait qu'une hâte, aller lui-même se coucher. L'enfant hésita avant de lui répondre.  
''J'ai oublié quelque chose que je voulais te dire.''

Le Serpentard soupira.  
''Tu devrais dormir, ce ne devait pas être très important si tu ne t'en souviens plus.''

Le regard d'Harry se troubla.  
''Si, c'était très important.''

Drago le força à s'allonger.  
''Dors, ça ira mieux demain, tu t'en souviendras surement après une bonne nuit de sommeil.''

L'enfant trembla encore.  
''Dis… s'il-te-plait, je peux dormir avec toi ?''

Le blond grimaça.

''Pourquoi veux-tu dormir avec moi ?''  
''Parce que sinon… je ne dormirais pas… j'aurais trop peur d'oublier d'autres choses importantes…''

Il semblait être dans un réel état de détresse, pourtant, Dumbledore paraissait avoir bien calmé son aura et sa colère. Drago accepta la requête de Potter de mauvaise grâce, mais la journée avait été si éprouvante qu'il n'avait pas la force de s'opposer. De plus, l'enfant était épuisé, il ne lui poserait sans aucun doute, pas de problèmes.

La journée du lendemain se révéla être aussi calme et triste que la veille. L'atmosphère était pesante chez les Gryffondors et cela commençait même à déteindre chez les Serpentards. Le petit Potter ayant prit une certaine place à l'une et l'autre table, son comportement refroidissait beaucoup de personnes. Il parlait de moins en moins et ne bougeait presque plus, restant assit à côté de Drago. Il ne voulait d'ailleurs plus le quitter, quoi qu'il arrive, ce qui posait pas mal de problèmes pour ce qui était de la douche et des toilettes, principalement pour le blond qui ne voulait pas se laver avec lui, il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer.

Les professeurs avaient eux aussi remarqués les changements. Heureusement que Rogue était dans son état larvesque, ses maladresses permettaient de détendre tout le monde. Il ressemblait à un parent de Neville Longdubas. C'était assez effrayant dans le genre. Il renversait presque tout, s'empêtrait dans ses longues robes noires. Il avait finit d'ailleurs par les enlever et ne garder que sa veste et son pantalon noir. C'était étrange de le voir ainsi. Drago se surprit même à l'observer d'un peu trop _près_. La situation devait un peu trop lui cramer les neurones.

Le professeur, qui était déjà un maniaque perfectionniste, ne supportait à présent plus la moindre saleté (il s'était d'ailleurs laver les cheveux, et oui !) et s'enfuyait dès qu'il voyait quelque chose avec des pattes, petit, et gluant. Ce qui était relativement gênant pour les confections des potions. Les élèves s'était d'ailleurs retrouvés avec leur enseignant hurlant et gesticulant à travers toute la classe parce qu'une limace qui n'avait pas encore cuit était remontée à la surface d'un chaudron.

Cela les faisait à la fois rire et les mettait mal à l'aise. Rogue restait une figure emblématique de Poudlard pour la crainte qu'il inspirait et son comportement actuel avait de quoi dérouter. Surtout que personne ne savait s'il se souviendrait de quoi que ce soit une fois ses esprits retrouvés. Il serait bien capable de les faire payer une fois redevenu normal, sadique comme il était, la punition ne serait pas de tout repos.

Il pleurait souvent, soit effrayé par quelque chose, soit ému par une broutille. Il répétait sans cesse ''_je suis siii désolé_'', ce qui était légèrement gavant. Il était aussi très serviable, même trop, en particulier à l'égard de Drago, pour lequel il disait avoir une dette à vie, ce qui pouvait être intéressant. Heureusement qu'il était pour l'instant neuneu sinon le blond aurait pu penser que l'homme cherchait à tout prix un contact _rapproché_. Mais il avait aussi un côté ''mignon''.

Drago avait d'ailleurs entendu des choses écœurantes du côté des filles à propos de Rogue, parce qu'effectivement pour lui, trouver cet homme 'chou' ou quoi que ce soit d'autre approchant n'était pas normal. _Toujours les filles_. Bref, il était presque devenu la deuxième coqueluche de Poudlard, après Potter. Etre ridicule rendait populaire, qui l'eut crû ? Pas lui en tout cas. Néanmoins, il était bien utile au Serpentard que l'attention soit tournée sur l'homme, cela lui permettait d'être tranquille, surtout vu ce qui se passait avec Potter.

Le soir venu, il retrouva l'enfant en pleurs, prostré dans le fauteuil de leur petit salon. Ses sanglots étaient très forts et, de mémoire, il ne l'avait jamais encore vu pleurer ainsi. Il tenta de comprendre comme il pu ce qui se passait. La réponse que Potter lui donna l'alerta réellement.

''J'ai encore oublié des choses…'' Drago avait d'abords été sceptique.  
''Comment peut tu savoir que tu as oublié si tu ne te rappelles pas ?'' C'était trop illogique pour l'esprit carré du blond.

Harry grimaça.  
''Parce que… ma tête est comme vide à certains endroits… il manque des trucs…''

Drago haussa ses sourcils.  
''C'est peut être juste de la fatigue.''

A ces mots, le petit brun s'emporta.  
''Non ! J'oublie tout ! Je le sais et bientôt… bientôt je t'oublierais _toi_. Je ne veux pas !''

Le blond se redressa brusquement, trop surpris encore, trop troublé, plus que ce qu'il ne souhaitait être. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'âtre brulant, jetât de la poudre de cheminette et mit sa tête à l'intérieur en appelant le bureau de Dumbledore. Le Directeur ne parut pas surpris de le voir arriver ainsi.

''Alors ?'' Demanda t-il simplement.  
''Potter devient amnésique.'' Déclara Drago en restant le plus calme possible, manquerait plus qu'on croit qu'il s'inquiète pour le gnome rouge et or.

L'homme perdit la chaleur de son visage. Il était inquiet, bien plus que Drago ne l'aurait pensé après cette révélation. La situation était-elle à ce point grave ?  
''Je m'en doutais.'' Déclara Dumbledore. ''Severus m'avait parlé de cette possibilité, ayant étudié en profondeur la magie noire, il connaissait approximativement quelques uns des effets de cette potion. Il cherche toujours pour un antidote, mais je ne crois pas qu'il trouvera quelque chose, malgré tout son savoir et son talent. Les guérisseurs viennent demain, à par attendre, je ne vois pas que faire pour l'instant. Cette impuissance me chagrine, mais je dois avouer que je suis dépassé.''

Potter en avait fait encore de bonne avec ses conneries en potion ! Il n'y avait que lui pour se fourrer dans des situations pareilles et enquiquiner le monde à ce point !

''Ce qui est le plus inquiétant…'' Dumbledore hésita. ''C'est par rapport à Voldemort. S'il apprend pour la transformation d'Harry, et encore plus, pour ses pertes de mémoire, il va chercher à tout prit à le kidnapper pour le manipuler avant qu'il ne grandisse.''

Une colère sourde gronda à l'intérieur de Drago, autant à l'égard du Directeur que celui de Voldemort. Le vieil homme paraissait inquiet pour Harry, mais était-ce parce qu'il se souciait vraiment de l'enfant ou parce qu'il avait besoin de lui pour protéger la communauté sorcière ? Ce vieux manipulateur avait bien des tours dans son sac et se cachait derrière ses airs chaleureux pour embobiner tout le monde.

L'homme sembla sentir la colère de son élève car il lui jeta un drôle de regard. Il lui dit simplement :  
''Quoi que tu ressentes, prends soin d'Harry, tu pourrais bien le regretter plus tard, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose à cause d'une simple négligence. Retourne te coucher, nous verrons plus en détail le problème demain avec les guérisseurs.''

Drago grogna discrètement, le salua et retira sa tête de la cheminée. Il dormit encore avec Harry ce soir là, le sentiment d'un danger proche plus présent d'heure en heure.  
Le lendemain, il eut un vague pressentiment et quand il réveilla Potter, il ne fut presque pas étonné en voyant son regard vide.

''Debout Potter, on va être en retard !''

L'enfant papillonna des yeux.  
''Où je suis ?... Tu es un ange ?'' Bégaya t-il tout en se redressant avec difficultés, se massant la tête. ''J'ai mal là.''

Drago soupira.  
''Alors tu ne te souviens de rien ?''

Harry prit un air concentré puis fit 'non' de la tête. Il observa tout autour de lui, redécouvrant son monde.  
''J'ai oublié beaucoup de choses…'' C'est le moins que l'on pouvait dire. ''Mais je crois que je te connaissais très bien et que je t'aimais vraiment beaucoup.'' Il hésita.

Drago eut envie de reculer, de partir d'ici et vite. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de discussion. Son cœur faisait de drôles de bruits, de drôles de battements.  
''Non, tu me détestais.''

L'enfant prit un air étonné.  
''Ah bon ? Je suis sûr que non… ''Parce que là, quand je te vois… je t'aime vraiment, même si je te sais plus qui tu es.'' Il devenait légèrement niais.  
''Tu dis des bêtises. Lève-toi et habille-toi.''  
''Mais… qui je suis ?''

Drago commençait à être agacé.  
''Tu es juste Potter.''

Le Gryffondor parut déçu.  
''J'ai pas l'impression d'être ça.''  
''Ton prénom est Harry, ton nom est Potter, c'est comme ça.'' Le Serpentard commençait à grogner.  
''C'est mieux Harry alors. Je préfère être juste Harry.'' Son interlocuteur ne releva pas. Il demanda encore ''Je suis mort ?...''

La question surprit le blond.  
''Mort ?... Non, pourquoi le serais-tu ?''  
''Bah… tu es un ange non ? Pourquoi un ange serait sur la Terre si j'étais pas mort ?''  
''Je ne suis pas un ange, tu n'es pas mort.'' La voix de Drago était devenue abrupte, si bien que Potter sursauta.  
''Pas un ange ? Pour moi t'en es un, tu es très beau, mais tu as un regard triste et froid.''

S'en était trop. Le blond était entre l'agacement et la gêne. Il se sentait vraiment très mal, il avait envie de partir. Il sorti complètement du lit et alla s'isoler dans la salle de bain, prendre une bonne douche. L'enfant le suivit des yeux, ne comprenant plus du tout ce qui se passait.

Le Serpentard sorti peut de temps après. Il dû laver complètement Harry, l'habiller et le guider à travers le château. L'enfant avait perdu le peu d'autonomie qu'il avait réussit à avoir jusqu'ici. Il était devenu sage comme une image, timide, effrayé par le moindre bruit. Il s'accrochait à la robe de Drago comme si ça vie en dépendait, peut-être était-ce bien le cas, mais aucun des deux n'en avait encore conscience. Seuls Dumbledore, dans son bureau, en compagnie de Severus Rogue, prenait doucement conscience de la vérité brutale.

Les autres élèves voyaient maintenant parfaitement bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et Granger était intenable. Elle avait d'abord accusé Drago, mais en voyant qu'Harry ne faisait confiance qu'au blond, elle s'était ravisée. Les guérisseurs vinrent en fin de matinée, faisant ainsi louper la majorité des cours de début de journée de Drago, ce qui en soi l'arrangeait bien vu l'état de Potter. Se balader dans l'école pour aller de classe en classe, avec un boulet sur les bras et des élèves trop curieux autour aurait pu être très vite ingérable.

Le diagnostique des médecins fut très clair, si Harry ne récupérait pas rapidement son âge normal, son cerveau pourrait avoir des dommages irréversibles. Mais, n'ayant aucun reste de la potion et Potter ayant fait n'importe quoi, faire un antidote était impossible. Ils prélevèrent néanmoins quelques gouttes de sang du brun pour en faire une analyse poussée. Ils s'entretinrent ensuite avec Dumbledore en privé. Celui-ci se chargea ensuite, après leur départ, de tout expliquer à Drago.

L'aura d'Harry était perturbée car son esprit et son corps commençaient à se séparer. Il commençait déjà à grandir mentalement, ce qui pouvait se ressentir quand il parlait, mais son corps ne bougeait pas. De plus, sa magie n'était pas réglée et il avait une puissance phénoménale en lui, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Il pouvait donc arriver que Potter se retrouve avec un esprit de 17 ans, pour une fraction de seconde, dans son corps de 5 ans, ce qui engendrait quelques dégâts, avec en plus, un réservoir magique non négligeable. Cela arrivait particulièrement quand son esprit était fragile, comme lors de grosses colères ou de frayeurs.

Des soucis en plus en perspective donc. Pour ne rien améliorer, son père se comportait étrangement avec lui depuis quelques temps. Il devenait presque sournois et manipulateur. Il l'avait toujours été, mais pas avec son fils, du moins Drago n'en avait pas eut la sensation. Mais là, c'était très nettement visible et cela l'angoissait. Surtout que Voldemort recrutait beaucoup en ce moment et Lucius Malefoy restait un des fidèles les plus dévoués.

Drago avait la désagréable impression que tout lui glissait entre les doigts, qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien. C'était horripilant.

Ses doutes furent confirmés lorsque son père vint lui rendre visite quelques jours avant Halloween, jour traditionnel pour la passation de la Marque. Il avait été convié à retourner à la demeure familiale. Pour une raison inconnue, sa mère n'était pas là. Ce fut le soir que le sujet fut abordé, pendant le repas. En premier lieu, Malefoy Sr avait tourné autour du pot, restant aimable. Voyant que son fils refusait très clairement de devenir Mangemort à son tour, se détournant ainsi des règles familiales, il le menaça et lui dit que, de grès ou de force, un Malefoy finissait toujours Mangemort. Drago, bien qu'il ne le montrât pas, eut réellement peur, surtout qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien son père et qu'il savait jusqu'où il pouvait aller pour arriver à ses fins.

Mais plus encore, son père ne s'était jamais comporté ainsi avec lui : être violent, méprisant, il avait toujours pensé que c'était un traitement que l'homme réservait aux autres. Lui, il était son fils, il pensait que ça le rendrait spécial aux yeux de son père. Sa déception fut grande. De plus, l'état de Potter ne s'arrangeant pas, il se retrouvait avec deux gros problèmes sur les bras, avec un dont il ne pouvait certainement pas parler avec Dumbledore.

Il rentra à Poudlard, un poids sur le cœur et l'estomac, un vague écœurement dans la bouche. Il fit donc plus attention, devenant presque parano, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il était seul pour se défendre, il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point ses camarades et proches amis avaient été eux aussi embobinés. Potter était devenu effectivement plus mature, il faisait moins de bêtises et disait moins d'âneries, mais cela semblait plus provenir de sa perte de mémoire que du fait qu'il grandisse réellement mentalement. En tout cas, quelque chose de visible était qu'il maigrissait et palissait, comme s'il tombait malade.

Parfois, lorsqu'il se croyait seul, son aura se lâchait et il semblait être une tout autre personne. Son regard devenait dur et puissant, son corps était enveloppé d'énergie et l'air autour de lui crépitait. Drago le voyait toujours ressortir de ces petites séances épuisés, et au bout d'un moment, même souffrant. Le blond le suivant toujours pour le surveiller, assistait à ça avec une certaine crainte et fascination. Si Potter n'avait pas un si bon fond, s'il n'était pas si ''Gryffondor'', il aurait pu facilement être l'héritier de Voldemort. Il comprenait un peu mieux les craintes de Dumbledore à cet égard, l'intérêt du Lord pour le gamin n'était pas anodin.

Une semaine ainsi se déroula, les journées étant de plus en plus longues, Drago aurait presque regretté son déguisement de princesse, _presque_… Plus que tout, il en avait assez de morver tout le temps, sans compter tout le reste.

Il se retrouva un jour dans un couloir désert, Potter sur les talons, collé à sa robe comme à son habitude. Il finit par rencontrer un Gryffondor dont le nom lui échappait, c'était juste un insecte insignifiant parmi tant d'autres Mais cet insecte-là lui jeta un drôle de regard quand ils passèrent devant lui. Il n'y fit pas plus attention, bien qu'il remarqua que Potter s'était tendu. Avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre la fin du couloir, il entendit un sort prononcé et le reçu dans le dos. Il hurla à plein poumons devant le regard terrorisé d'Harry qui tomba sur les fesses sous le choc. Le bruit qu'il fit attira quelques personnes, dont principalement des Serpentards et des Gryffondors. La plupart étaient effrayés, mais il en vit certains rire et se moquer de lui.

Il était à quatre pattes par terre, son corps se convulsant et le brulant. L'insecte vint face à lui, un sourire goguenard et cruel sur le visage.

''Alors Malefoy, ça fait quoi d'être à terre devant tout le monde ? Ça fait quoi de souffrir et de ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passe ?... Je ne remercierais jamais assez ton père de m'avoir confié ce boulot, c'est si délectable de t'en faire baver.''

Drago grogna. Son père… pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas douté ? Il réussit à articuler :  
''Pauvre fou, n'as-tu pas peur pour toi-même ? Que fais-tu d'Azkaban ?''

L'apprenti Mangemort lui rit au nez.  
''Azkaban n'est plus qu'un moulin désœuvré à présent. Les Détraqueurs sont de notre côté. Je ne crains plus rien. Même Potter n'est plus une menace.''

Il jeta un regard dédaigneux à l'enfant. Harry justement, avait son propre regard qui commençait à changer. Il restait en retrait, encore trop sonné pour faire quoi que ce soit. Les autres aussi étaient effrayés, ce Gryffondor Mangemort était assez inquiétant, mais surtout il ne se cachait pas de montrer qu'il tenait la vie de Drago entre ses doigts. Les autres élèves s'avaient qu'au moindre mouvement, le blond pouvait y passer.

Si même les Gryffondors passait de l'autre côté, alors qu'allait-il advenir du reste ? En faisant abstraction de Pettigrow, c'était inquiétant.

L'apprenti Mangemort prit la parole :  
''Sais-tu quel est ce sort qui te retiens sur le sol ?''

Bien sur que Drago le savait, il avait été élevé dans la magie noire.  
''Un sort qui fait remonter les pire souvenirs pour engendrer des dommages émotionnels.'' Cracha t-il avec quelques difficultés, la bouche pâteuse.

Son tortionnaire ricana.  
''En effet, tu connais bien ta leçon quel dommage que tu ne sois pas plus dévoué que cela au Maître de ton père. Tu aurais fait un Mangemort formidable. Mais ce sort à d'autres subtilités. Tu les connais aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Si j'attends trop, la souffrance sera telle que, à l'image du Doloris, tu deviendras fou ou tu mourras, doucement, très doucement. Ce sort est absolument délicieux ! Un de mes préférés.'' Il était parfaitement répugnant et Drago sentit la nausée lui venir quand le Gryffondor s'approcha plus près de lui et lui tirer brutalement les cheveux pour lui mettre la tête en arrière. ''Je peux bien sur régler l'intensité du sort. Là, elle est au minimum, mais ne crois pas que cela va durer.''

Il murmura quelque chose, les yeux de Drago se révulsèrent et son corps se tordit. Il entendit quelqu'un tenter de l'aider et se recevoir un Doloris pour cela, ce qui calma les quelques velléités des autres. Harry avait les yeux écarquillés, les membres raides. Drago hurlait encore, oublieux du reste du monde, complètement envahi par les pires souvenirs qui hantaient sa mémoire. Il revoyait les tortures que son père avait orchestrées devant lui, entendant en un écho morbide les plaintes de ceux qui souffraient et agonisaient. Il le revoyait frapper sa mère lors d'une de ses crise de rage violente, il revoyait Potter le ridiculiser, anéantir ses espoirs, être toujours meilleur que lui en tout. Il entendait Potter ensuite, qui lui disait ces mots si particuliers dont la magie avait suffit à faire tout effondrer au fond de lui ''_Tu fais souvent pleurer les gens…_''. C'était une succession sans fin, des images en boucle.

Son cœur battait à la chamade au point de presque sortir de sa poitrine, comme s'il allait se briser. Sa respiration était haletante, il avait l'impression de manquer d'air. Il avait envie de vomir. Les ricanements de son bourreau lui vrillaient les oreilles et lui faisaient tourner la tête… Soudain, il sentit une déferlante de magie l'envahir, le réchauffer et le sommeil l'assommer alors que le sort était stoppé violement.

Face à l'apprenti Mangemort, Harry se tenait debout, le regard enflammé par une haine et une colère immenses, les poings serrés, il laissait sa magie s'ébattre tout autour de lui sans la retenir. Son aura était visible, fumée argentée qui sortait de son dos, elle se déploya tout d'abord comme une paire d'aile qui se libère, puis se développa sous la forme d'une queue de paon. Elle prit ensuite la forme d'un homme d'âge mur, puissant, redoutable, effrayant. Une voix sortit de sa gorge, à la fois sienne et profondément différente. Elle était grave, profonde, mature.

''Qui es-tu pour osé faire souffrir une personne que j'aime devant mes yeux ?''

L'apprenti, tout d'abord surpris et inconscient du danger qu'il courait, encore trop excité par la torture de Drago, lui répondit avec insolence.  
''Je remplis mon devoir : je donne une bonne leçon à ce chien de Malefoy.''

Un orage nébuleux déferlait dans les prunelles vertes de l'enfant. Un éclair sembla déchirer le ciel de jade et le Gryffondor tortionnaire sembla enfin prendre conscience de ce qui se passait. Il grimaça, mais ajouta :  
''Mais toi, pour qui te prends-tu de me parler sur ce ton ? Alors que tu viens à peine de quitter tes couches…''

Un étrange sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres d'Harry. Si son corps était celui d'un enfant, son esprit, sa force et son visage était ceux d'un adulte, d'un guerrier chevronné. Il avait même largement dépassé le stade des 17 ans.

Il se redressa, adressa un regard hautain et condescendant à l'Apprenti. Ses cheveux voletaient, animés par une brise qui brulait quiconque l'approchait. Sa magie était elle aussi devenue visible, en des étincelles dorées et vertes. Il avança et se mit entre le Gryffondor et Drago, stoppant le rayon du sort qui ne l'effleura même pas, ricochant sur lui comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple caresse.

Toutes les personnes présentes hésitaient entre l'admiration et la terreur. Ce n'était plus Harry, ce ne pouvait être lui… Lui si doux, si chaleureux… Il ressemblait trop à Lucius Malefoy ou Voldemort par son allure altière, sa force arrogante. Ils reculèrent tous, même les Serpentards qui ne prenaient plus du tout la situation à la légère. Ce fut le regard que le brun porta sur Drago qui les rassura, même s'il était surprenant. Il était étrange, presque indescriptible, à la fois plein… d'amour ; pouvait-on appeler cela comme ça ? C'était trop subtil, trop complexe… ; et à la fois plein… d'autre chose. C'était en tout cas, indéniablement affectueux.

Le blond se mit à flotter au dessus du sol, ses cheveux se balançant en arrière, sa tête dodelinant dans le vide. Son corps était soulevé par une sorte de très légère fumée verte, à peine visible. Seuls des reflets métalliques dans l'air permettait de la détecter, c'était comme magnétique. C'était aussi très beau et on pouvait à présent comprendre ce que l'enfant Harry avait pu trouver d'angélique en Drago Malefoy. Le jeune homme avait un visage incroyablement serein, une expression qu'il n'avait pas dû avoir depuis des années. De plus, ses cheveux formaient comme une auréole d'or autour de sa tête. Son corps, mince et élégant, semblait voler, donnant l'impression d'être aussi léger qu'une plume.

Harry était devant lui, fier, puissant, menaçant. Lui aussi se mit à léviter, son énergie de plus en plus visible. Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche et sa voix était devenue polaire.  
''Alors… quelque chose à dire avant de _payer_ ?''

L'Apprenti écarquilla les yeux et se courba brusquement en gémissant, comme si les mots proférés par Potter avaient été des sorts ou des coups. Il se releva, de la colère dans les yeux. Il ne semblait pas veule ou ridicule, au moins ça pour lui.  
Il n'y avait vraiment rien de manichéen dans cette situation, c'était ce qui la rendait encore plus compliquée aussi.

''Je vais t'ôter de mon chemin, sale gamin binoclard. Je t'apporterais à mon Maître et ce sera la fin pour toi et le monde magique. Ce sera le début d'une nouvelle ère.''

Il lança un autre sort qu'Harry reçu en plein dans la poitrine. Il grimaça et se mit à briller d'une douce lumière verte. Progressivement, il se mit à grandir, ayant à présent l'air d'avoir environs 7 ou 8 ans. Quand il reprit sa respiration, il était essoufflé. Mais le sort n'eut aucun autre effet, ce qui mit en rage le Mangemort. Celui-ci s'apprêta à lancer un autre maléfice, mais Harry brandit sa baguette devant lui et jeta un sort silencieux qui projeta son adversaire contre le mur d'en face. Ses os craquèrent mais il n'eut rien de cassé, peut être une côté fêlée tout au plus. Néanmoins, il semblait souffrir quelque peu puisque son visage n'était plus aussi satisfait ou impassible qu'avant.

Le brun allait lancer encore un autre sort mais il s'évanoui soudainement et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'origine du enchantement et ils virent Dumbledore, la baguette encore droite et fumante, le regard sévère. Il s'avança, tout le monde s'écartant sur son passage et se mit face à l'Apprenti qui ne pouvait plus très bien se relever. Quand il vit le Directeur, il grimaça un peu plus mais n'afficha aucune peur ou aucune lâcheté. Il attendait simplement son châtiment.

''_Stupefix_.'' Dit Dumbledore d'une voix claquante, il paraissait assez énervé et fatigué.

Un Severus Rogue tout aussi agacé arriva, marchant avec de grandes enjambées, faisant voleter ses robes qu'il avait pris le soin de remettre. Il ramassa le corps de l'étudiant fautif inconscient et le mit sur ses épaules. Les étudiants présents purent constater, à leur grande déception, que l'homme avait récupéré ses esprits. Ça allait barder.

Dumbledore le laissa faire sans ajouter un mot, les ordres ayant été donnés en silence. L'enseignant partit, il savait quoi faire. Le Directeur se dirigea vers le corps de Drago qui flottait toujours et lui jeta un sort léger pour le mouvoir à sa guise dans les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le même enchantement fut jeté sur le corps d'Harry et il les conduisit vers l'office de Mme Pomfresh en jetant un cinglant :  
''Rentrez tous dans vos salles communes. Pas un mot là-dessus où je me chargerais personnellement des colporteurs.''

Le ton de sa voix et le regard glacé qu'il lança arrivèrent à refroidir à peu près tout le monde.  
Ils se dispersèrent rapidement et il pu enfin être seul avec ses deux élèves inconscients. Quand l'infirmière le vit arriver, elle poussa un cri d'effroi. Il lui expliqua brièvement la situation, il devait rapidement partir pour réunir toute l'équipe enseignante.

Il fonça vers son bureau et lança un sort sur Fumseck permettant ainsi de prévenir tous les membres de l'Ordre. Il prévint aussi les professeurs en qui il avait le plus confiance. Ils furent tous réunis au bout d'un quart d'heure. A eux aussi il leur fit un très bref topo de la situation. Rien n'était vraiment dramatique en soi, tout pouvait être régler sans trop de problèmes s'ils s'y attelaient rapidement. Surtout, les Apprentis et les Mangemorts emprisonnés devraient être enfermés dans les geôles de Poudlard, les plus profondes et les plus méconnues, avec un roulement de garde seulement effectué par les membres de l'Ordre. Rien ne devrait être ébruité et Dumbledore s'occuperait lui-même de mettre une puissante barrière de dissuasion autour des captifs.

Il faudrait aussi étroitement surveiller Drago et Harry, ils étaient les plus en danger dans le château. Mais ils ne devaient s'apercevoir de rien. Drago serait facile à berner mais pas l'enfant. Plus important encore, rien ne devait interférer dans leur relation.  
La plupart de ceux présents dans le bureau tiquèrent quand le Directeur dit cela. Il leur fit un grand sourire énigmatique qui réchauffa instantanément, et son visage, et l'atmosphère.

''Il y a quelque chose qui se passe entre ces deux-là et cela ne doit pas être gâché.''

_A Suivre…_

**Fin du chapitre 9 :  
**_Voila un chapitre un peu plus sérieux et sombre, juste agrémenté de quelques touches d'humour. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cette histoire ne finira pas en drama quoi qu'il arrive.  
J'ai juste pris le parti de mieux équilibré l'humour pour que ce soit plus mature, pour que le récit reste léger. De toutes façons, la fin est une ''Happy End'', donc… Pas de soucis ! Mdr.  
Les autres chapitres à venir seront parfois beaucoup plus drôle, mais bon, mais dans une histoire dite ''comiques'', il peut arriver qu'il ait des moments tristes.  
Progressivement, je bascule de plus en plus dans focalisation de Drago. Je ne sais pas si ça s'est vu, en tout cas, c'est fait inconsciemment, je pense que c'est mieux comme ça, ça préserve le suspens et on se met parfaitement dans sa tête. Je pense aussi que c'est plus intéressant comme ça. L'histoire étant ce qu'elle est, il est plus facile de s'identifier à lui.  
Allez, bisous à tous!!_


	11. Chapitre 10

**Le Retour en Enfance de Harry**

Chapitre 10 :

_**Note de l'auteur :  
**__Kikou tout le monde,__voila le chapitre 10 !  
Désolée d'être en retard, j'avais promis avant la rentrée.  
En plus j'avais le début ! Mais j'ai eu un emploi du temps de malade, résultat, des vacances de fou, et une rentrée de fou.  
Qui aurait crû qu'une prépa en art appliqués serait si dure ?  
Mes vacances d'octobres sont déjà bourrées de boulot, au secours ! Mdr.  
Heureusement que je fais ce qui me plait !  
Néanmoins, je suis contente, parce que j'arrive à écrire plus que d'habitude en ce moment, c'est pour ça que j'ai un peu plus posté.  
Sinon, même si c'est en retard, j'espère que tout le monde est bien rentré et que l'année scolaire s'annonce bonne ! Bon courage à tous !  
Bonne lecture. Gros bisous,_

_Procne._

Ils s'entre-regardèrent tous en haussant les épaules, les regards surpris. Quand on observait Drago et Harry, il n'était pas évident de constater une quelconque affection, mais Dumbledore savait toujours plus de choses que tout le monde, mieux valait lui faire confiance.

Ils discutèrent encore des mesures de sécurité à prendre, s'attachant tout particulièrement au problème de la magie d'Harry. Un enfant sorcier posait en effet une complication principale : du fait qu'il était encore innocent et inconscient de sa propre force, son subconscient ne bloquait pas encore le flux magique pour contrôler les pouvoirs (Ndla : voir le moi, le surmoi et les autres trucs de Freud). Cela ne posait pas de souci outre mesure dans le sens où les parents étaient là, ainsi que le Ministère ou les éducateurs pour contrôler ça, mais plus encore, l'enfant n'avait pas assez de puissance pour représenter une réelle menace. Seul le cas de Tom Jedusort s'était avéré dangereux.

Dans le cas d'Harry, son inconscient ne le bridait pas, donc, mais la difficulté était que, à cause de son rajeunissement, de l'instabilité de son aura et de son esprit, il était presque surpuissant. Son flux magique n'avait aucun contrôle, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec. Heureusement, le brun avait très bon fond et le danger venait seulement de son tempérament très émotif et impulsif. Mais l'exemple de l'incident avec l'Apprenti prouvait que c'était suffisamment dangereux pour être ne pas être prit à légère et être aussi réglé sans trainer.

Pour résoudre cela, Dumbledore allait parler à Drago en privé. Il n'y avait guère que le jeune homme qui pouvait vraiment faire quelque chose. Le blond, justement, avait été mit en soins intensifs et était à présent dans le coma. Mais Mme Pomfresh avait la situation bien en main. La magie de Potter l'avait semble t-il, épargné des séquelles prévisibles du sort qu'avait utilisé l'Apprenti Mangemort, mais surtout, elle l'avait aidé à guérir.

Aussi peut soit-il, c'était très utile. Les soins pour Potter avaient été tout autres, il avait fallut sortir un sacré arsenal de potions et de sorts pour restabiliser son aura. Il ne faisait jamais rien à moitié celui-là. Rogue aurait dit plus simplement qu'il était un Potter et que ça expliquait beaucoup de choses…

Cela faisait déjà un certain temps que Malefoy était inconscient et quand il commença à papillonner des yeux, annonçant ainsi son réveil imminent, l'infirmière ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, et ce pour plusieurs raisons.

Quand il finit par ouvrir complètement les yeux, il les referma aussitôt, la lumière lui brulant les yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de Crabbe et de Goyle lui était passé dessus. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rendormir gentiment, il entendit la douce voix de Mme Pomfresh stimuler plus qu'il ne fallait ses pauvres neurones malades.

''Allez Malefoy, du nerf ! Ça fait 4 jours que vous dormez, il est plus que temps que vous vous leviez !''

Arg… Elle ne pouvait pas s'étouffer avec un de ses tabliers celle-là… Drago prit son oreiller et le mit sur sa tête, tentant vainement d'atténuer le _bruit_ que l'infirmière faisait. Qu'est-ce que s'était 4 jours, hein ? Rien du tout. Dormir était une activité sacrée, cela permettait de ne pas avoir de cernes et une peau tirée. Et le magnifique visage de Drago Malefoy _avait besoin_ de sommeil. Seul inconvénient, les trace de drap sur la joue. Mais grâce à un massage avec une crème hydratante, cela disparaissait assez vite.

L'infirmière jugea bon de le tirer de ses rêveries cosmétiques.

''Si j'étais vous, je me dépêcherais de me lever…''

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Drago, encore sous son oreiller, ne put que _sentir _un poids atterrir très lourdement sur son pauvre estomac et le lui mettre en vrac, ainsi que l'étouffer par la même occasion. Il jeta son oreiller sur le côté et s'apprêtait à mettre par terre l'importun qui le réveillait si brutalement, quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Potter de 7/8 ans, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se trémoussant allégrement sur son ventre. Le fait de le voir grandit décontenança tout d'abord le blond, mais au bout de 5 minute de balancement de l'enfant sur son estomac, il retrouva vite ses esprits.

''Dégage de là, Potter, où je vais te gerber dessus, et tu n'y comprendras rien du tout.''

Le brun s'arrêta, prit un air chafouin et descendit du lit, non s'en faire une superbe pirouette, ruinant ainsi les côtes de Drago, qui marmonna un vague ''putin de Gryffondor à la noix'' que lui seul pouvait entendre. Il soupira un grand coup tout en se relevant, se sentant soudain très léger depuis que le pachyderme rouge et or avait daigné ôter son gros derrière de son corps.

Il jeta un vague coup d'œil à Pomfresh qui le regardait d'un air goguenard.

''Il est comme ça depuis qu'il est réveillé. Il est tout bonnement infernal, toujours autour de votre lit, dans mes pattes. Vivement que vous sortiez pour m'en débarrasser.'' Super sympa, elle ne ce souciait même pas qu'il se rétablisse vite, juste qu'il parte pour emmener Potter avec lui. Il grimaça. Au moins une chose qui le réconfortait, c'était que le gamin avait enquiquiné une autre personne que lui, déjà ça s'était jouissif, mais en plus, il avait un témoin pour attester que Potter était un véritable monstre.

Il posa son regard sur le dit-monstre. L'enfant sautait un peu partout. Quand il vit que Malefoy le regardait, il lui fit un grand sourire et lui sauta au cou, faisant suffoquer de nouveau le blond qui écarquilla les yeux. Le Serpentard tenta de s'en débarrasser immédiatement, mais le gosse était bien englué. Sale bête !

Il était à peine réveillé depuis 10 minutes qu'il était déjà attaqué... Et épuisé.

''J'ai eu très peur tu sais. Tu dormais tout le temps et tu criais des fois.''

Drago se tendit et des réminiscences de ce qui s'était passé juste avant qu'il ne perde conscience lui vint en mémoire. Il grimaça encore.

L'infirmière dû le surprendre car elle lui dit :  
''Dumbledore vous parlera de ce que vous avez subit dans son bureau, quand vous irez mieux. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec Potter, c'est lui qui vous a sauvé, mais il ne se souvient de rien.''

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Harry déclara :  
''Moi aussi j'ai dormi, on m'a tapé sur la tête. Moi qui voulais te protéger… je suis un chevalier nul.''

S'il était apparu un soupçon mignon à Drago, dès que le sujet ''princesse'' fut abordé de nouveau, même indirectement, il ne lui parut plus qu'exécrable et le Serpentard du se retenir pour réfréner ses envie de, une fois encore (qui avait dit que Drago avait un caractère obsessionnel ?), repeindre les murs de l'infirmerie avec la tête de ce sale gosse.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait avec les princesses ? C'était un truc de français ça, c'était là-bas que ce tordu de Perrault avait eut la _très bonne idée_ de casser les pieds du monde (en particulier ceux de Malefoy) avec ses Contes. Tous les français étaient tordus de toutes façons, c'était bien connu, n'y avait qu'à voir Fleur Delacour et plus largement leur intérêt pour tous les fromages puants.

Potter devait avoir des gênes de français.

''Potter t'es chiant, lâche-moi les basques…''

L'enfant rit et lui fit un regard malicieux.  
''Rohhh, encore ronchon ? Pourtant tu as beaucoup dormit ! On dirait une grand-mère. Je vais t'appeler Mamy Drago maintenant.'' Il se détacha instantanément du blond avec un autre éclat de rire, tout en s'écartant du lit parce que le Serpentard avait tenté de le chopper et de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de l'appellation ''Mamy Drago''. Le blond regarda l'infirmière qui les observait avec un air perplexe. Il pointa Harry du doigt et lui fit une œillade en coin.

''Tout n'a pas du bien grandir chez lui. On dirait même qu'il a régressé.''

La femme haussa un sourcil et lui fit un demi sourire.  
''Avec Harry Potter on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre.'' Cette réponse fit grommeler le blond qui se renfrogna.

Cela faisait plaisir à Mme Pomfresh de les voir tous les deux s'amuser ainsi malgré ce qui s'était passé et ce qui allait surement encore arriver. Elle décida de les laisser seuls et d'aller dans son bureau, ce qui fit gémir le Serpentard, qui lui fit un regard suppliant.

''Ah non… s'il vous plait restez ici, ne me laissez pas seul avec ce dingue.'' Elle rit et continua son chemin, le laissant abandonné avec son fardeau. Elle devrait de toute façon revenir pour ausculter le jeune homme et vérifier que tout allait effectivement bien.

''Au moins, quand tu dormais, tu avais l'air de bonne humeur pour une fois.'' Ajouta Harry. Drago soupira à cette remarque et l'ignora, ramassant son oreiller, le tassant contre le mur et s'y adossant confortablement. Il pût ainsi constater que quelqu'un l'avait déshabillé et mit en pyjama. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas trop pudique. Béat devait être celui qui avait eut la chance de lui enlever ses vêtements, il fallait dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient, en toute modestie.

Être Malefoy, s'était faire avant tout preuve de lucidité, d'intelligence, d'élégance et de modestie, ainsi que d'objectivité. S'était bien connu et tout le monde était d'accord là-dessus.

''J'ai même pu te faire plein de bisous.'' Drago eut des convulsions à ces mots.  
''Tu as fais _quoi_ ?'' Il dû retenir ses yeux de ne pas quitter leurs orbites.

Potter se mit à danser autour dû lit en chantonnant :  
''Des bisous, des bisous… Plein, plein de bisous…''

Le blond allait se lever pour régler ce compte à ce pygmée de malheur quand l'infirmière eut la mauvaise idée de revenir à ce moment là. Quand elle le vit, près à ce mettre debout et courir après un Potter déjanté sifflotant une litanie bizarre (''Des bisous, des bisous, plein, plein de bisous…'' ; heureusement qu'il n'avait que 7 ans, il aurait vraiment pu passer pour un pervers en puissance), elle vit rouge.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe _ici_ ?''

Drago détestait cette question. Il croisa ses bras et bouda.  
''Je souhaitais régler son compte à ce violeur de joue.''

Mme Pomfresh écarquilla les yeux puis passa une de ses mains sur son visage en soupirant. Elle se demanda très justement : lequel des deux était le pire, le plus immature et le plus insupportable ? Grande interrogation que cela.

Potter s'installa au bout du lit de Drago et s'assit plus ou moins sagement. L'infirmière s'assit à son tour, à côté du blond et commença à l'ausculter avec sa baguette puis sorti quelques compresses. Drago grogna encore mais se laissa faire, lui aussi avait hâte de partir.  
Il n'avait que de petites plaies, mais il lui sembla que le désinfectant faisait plus mal que d'habitude. Il regarda Pomfresh de travers. Il était prêt à parier qu'elle se vengeait à coup de coton imbibé de produit chimique.

Le désinfectant était une très grande et dangereuse arme ! Si, si, si…  
Drago resta silencieux, mais n'en pensait pas moins. De plus, Potter semblait allègrement se moquer de lui, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien son humeur, déjà maussade, alors que ce n'était que le début de la journée ; du moins pour lui qui venait de se réveiller.

L'infirmière finit de l'ausculter et lui intima de s'habiller. Il le fit rapidement, pressé de retrouver ses appartements et d'avoir un peu de calme. Il se débrouillerait pour attacher Potter quelque part, les Gryffondors seraient certainement ravis de s'en occuper.

Ah non… il devait aller voir Dumbledore, quelle chiotte. Il soupira tout en sortant de l'infirmerie, Potter sur ses talons.

''Hey ! L'Ange !...'' L'enfant était vraiment trop enthousiasme, Drago était déjà épuisé.   
''Je vais finir par vraiment te frapper si tu continue à m'appeler comme ça…''

Cela n'entama pas le dynamisme irritant de Potter.  
''Mais ça te va bien ! Même si tu es grognon comme un cochon.''

Drago serra ses poings, se remémorant un mantra très utile : ''Ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer…''

''Je ne veux pas t'appeler autrement.''  
''Mon nom est _Malefoy_.''  
''C'est moche.'' Drago se crispa un peu plus. Potter se mit à réfléchir. ''Attends, j'ai une idée ! Je t'appelle autrement, mais toi, tu me dis 'Harry'. D'accord ?''

Complètement absurde, effectivement, grandir n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses dans le cerveau de Potter.

''Totalement stupide.''

Harry tourna autour de lui en sautillant et rit.  
''M'en moque, je continuerais à t'appeler 'l'Ange' et puis c'est tout…''

Drago serra les dents et maudit les Potter pour avoir une si enquiquineuse engeance. Comme il arrivait devant le bureau de Dumbledore, il laissa tomber la discussion là et toqua. Le Directeur lisait et le salua dès qu'il fut complètement entré. Il vit Harry et haussa un sourcil.

''Bonsoir Drago, bonsoir Harry…''

Aucun des deux ne répondit ; Drago parce qu'il était de mauvaise humeur, Harry parce qu'il était ailleurs.

''Dis moi Harry, serait-il possible que tu ailles dans la pièce d'à côté ? J'aurais besoin de parler à Drago, seul à seul.''

Les deux concernés relevèrent la tête, chacun curieux.  
Dumbledore fit un sourire et montra un des tableaux des anciens directeurs accrochés derrière lui et dit :   
''Perceval va t'accompagner et te tiendra compagnie, d'accords ?''

Le dit Perceval se leva à la mention de son nom et fit une grimace.   
''Albus ! Je ne suis pas habilité à faire nurse !''

Dumbledore rit.   
''Mais Harry est un charmant garçon qui sera sage… n'est-ce pas ?''

Le portrait du tableau grimaça encore plus.  
''Vieux filou…'' Murmura t-il. Et il sortit de son cadre en grommelant.

Potter l'avait observé émerveillé et le suivit sans poser de problèmes. Drago esquissa un sourire devant les remarques de l'ancien directeur. Apparemment, tout le monde faisait les frais des coups bas de Dumbledore. Néanmoins, il était plutôt étonné du désir de l'homme d'éloigner Harry.

Quand l'enfant fut sortit, ses doutes furent confirmés, Dumbledore avait prit un air plutôt sérieux.

''Nous devons parler de l'incident qui est arrivé il y a quelques jours.''

Drago fit un rictus et haussa un sourcil. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver ce jour là après qu'il ait sombré dans le coma ?

''C'est Harry qui t'a sauvé.'' Quelques mots seulement, mais Drago avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une décharge dans le corps. Une impression désagréable vint le déranger.   
''Sauf votre respect, Potter n'est qu'un gamin pour l'instant, je ne vois pas comment il a pu me sauver face à un apprenti mangemort qui maîtrisait parfaitement la magie noire, alors que moi-même, je me suis effondré presque tout de suite… Êtes-vous certain de ce que vous racontez ? Si c'est lui qui vous a relaté les événements, il a très bien pu inventer une histoire abracadabrantesque pour faire son interres-…''  
''Ce n'est pas le cas.'' Dumbledore l'avait coupé, presque froidement. Cela fit bizarre au Serpentard. ''Nous étions là, il a faillit tuer l'apprenti.''

Drago écarquilla les yeux.  
''Il a fait _quoi_ ?'' balbutia t-il, choqué.  
''Quand tu as perdu conscience, son aura a brutalement changé. Elle devenu bien plus mure, il dégageait le pouvoir d'un homme adulte. La magie noire ne l'a même pas effleuré, il était méconnaissable. Mais, même s'il était dangereux, il a fait ça… pour toi.''

Même si la situation était complètement renversante, Drago comprenait à présent où voulait en venir Dumbledore et le devança.  
''Ecoutez… je dois déjà m'occuper de lui alors que je ne suis ni sa mère, ni son ami, ne m'en demandez pas plus.''

Le regard de Dumbledore se durcit.  
''Il n'y a que toi qui puisse le calmer, le maîtriser. J'y suis moi-même arrivé de justesse, mais la prochaine fois, j'arriverais trop tard. Souhaites-tu qu'il y ait plus de morts ou de blessés ? N'y en a-t-il pas déjà assez du fait de Voldemort ?''

Drago détourna la tête et fronça les sourcils.  
''Vous ne comprenez pas à quel point sa présence m'insupporte, à quel point il m'énerve ! Je ne peux plus vivre normalement ! Mon père m'a presque renié la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus !''  
''Et aujourd'hui, il souhaite que tu sois mangemort, quoi qu'il en coûte. Harry le savait, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire. Souhaites-tu devenir un des leurs ?''

Le blond redressa brusquement sa tête.  
''Non, jamais !''

Des mots de Potter lui revinrent en mémoire :  
''_J'ai oublié quelque chose d'important…  
Je ne veux pas t'oublier toi…_''

C'était donc cela qu'il voulait lui dire ? Mais … comment et pourquoi ?...  
Et surtout, pourquoi Potter se souciait de ça ? Drago ne comprenait pas vraiment la relation que Potter entretenait avec lui, même pour un enfant, il le trouvait terriblement… hors normes. _C'était Potter quoi…_

Cela le déroutait, parce que jamais personne ne l'avait… comment dire ça ?  
Personne n'avait eut cette affection pour lui…  
C'était déroutant parce que cela remettait pas mal de chose en question.  
Inconsciemment, il fit un mouvement de tête à Dumbledore signifiant qu'il était d'accords pour continuer, et même approfondir sa surveillance de l'enfant. De toute façon, un peu plus, un peu moins… Il n'était plus à ça près.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. Son père était prêt à le sacrifier sans remord pour ses desseins politiques et relationnels. Sa soif de puissance le tuerait un jour.  
Que ferait-il quand il prendrait connaissance du refus de Drago ?

Le blond devait déjà se préparer à probablement perdre tout contact avec sa famille et son nom. Jusqu'à quel point perdrait t-il des choses précieuses ? Peut être que sa mère lui resterait, sa position avait toujours été floue par rapport à Voldemort et il la soupçonnait d'avoir garder une attitude à peu près soumise pour le protéger de son père et de Voldemort lui-même.

Elle aussi s'était sacrifiée… Même si Drago pensait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment malheureuse non plus, elle était habituée à sa vie, elle aimait son mari, quoi qu'il ait fait jusque là, il n'avait jamais été vraiment désagréable envers elle non plus. Elle était riche, belle et son fils réussissait plutôt bien ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à présent.

Ce n'était pas le paradis, mais ce n'était pas l'enfer non plus.  
Mais Drago se surprit à avoir des regrets, à ressentir des manques… Pourquoi ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir manquer de quelque chose dans sa vie, à par de calme et de liberté ces derniers temps à cause de Potter. Mais c'était tout.

Mais alors, que ce passait-il en lui ?  
Tout ce trouble, s'était depuis que Potter s'était transformé en gosse et lui avait pourrit la vie. Il avait tout chamboulé. Et même si Drago ne pouvait pas lui pardonner toutes les conneries que le Gryffondor avait pu faire, il avait l'impression que le manque qu'il avait ressentit s'était un peu apaisé depuis tout ça. Et cette constatation le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise.

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage sans s'en rendre compte, Dumbledore l'observant en silence alors que le Serpentard était en proie à toutes ses réflexions déconcertantes et gênantes. Le Directeur se doutait bien que la vie du jeune homme prenait un nouveau tournant et qu'il fallait qu'il mette de l'ordre dans tout ça. Le problème était qu'il connaissait Drago et sa manie à toujours tout compliquer, aussi, il ne pensait pas que le problème serait résolu très vite.

Pourtant, il le faudrait, pour protéger Harry, pour protéger Drago même…  
Mais le vieil homme allait leur donner un petit coup de main. Il savait, il sentait que ces deux là étaient prédestinés l'un pour l'autre, de quelque manière que ce soit et aussi farfelu que cela puisse paraître.

Il se trompait rarement pour ce genre de choses. Et il espérait que cela continuerait, car ça ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique pour Drago et Harry. Chacun si seul de son côté, pourrait trouver en l'autre ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Ils ne le savaient encore, quoi qu'Harry, sous sa forme enfantine le comprenait d'une certaine façon.

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'illumina, réveillant de ce fait Drago, qui se demandait à quoi était due cette expression.

''Que dois-je faire ?'' Demanda t-il abruptement.  
''Bonne question, Drago… Je dirais qu'il faudrait que tu commences par ouvrir ton cœur.''

Le jeune homme, comme il s'y attendait, prit une expression agacée à cette remarque. Les changements n'étaient vraiment pas pour tout de suite.

''Tu sembles douter de cela, mais cela te rendrais vraiment service et t'ouvrirais les yeux sur beaucoup de choses. Mais continuons de parler d'Harry. Il me semble que tu as quelques interrogations à ce sujet.'' Le blond haussa un sourcil. ''Sais-tu comment il a pu grandir ?'' Drago fit 'non' de la tête. ''Parce que tu étais en danger.''

Dumbledore vit clairement que le Serpentard ne comprenait pas.  
''Le fait que tu sois en danger a réveillé quelque chose en lui, une puissance, un pouvoir, une mémoire enfouie. Mais il fallait qu'il grandisse pour t'être utile, pour être plus fort. Il aurait pu grandir encore si nous ne l'avions pas arrêté, mais il y aurait eu des dégâts…''   
''Et donc ?''Demanda Drago qui ne comprenait plus du tout.  
''Cela veut dire que les effets de la potion ne s'affaibliront pas grave au temps, mais grâce à la magie et au désir d'Harry de grandir. Cependant, comme tu le sais grâce à Hermione qui t'a un peu parlé de l'enfance qu'il a eu, il est très clair qu'il ne veut pas grandir, sauf par la force, parce qu'il n'a pas le choix.''

Drago fronça les sourcil et déclara d'un ton un peu méchant :  
''C'est juste un égoïste lâche qui est touché par le syndrome de Peter Pan. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je ne vais pas me mettre en danger pour qu'il grandisse !''

Dumbledore, bien qu'ayant tiqué sur les mots de son élève, prit un air amusé.  
''Tu es plus au courants sur le monde moldu que tu ne laisses le croire. Il est vrai que nous avons reprit beaucoup de leurs termes, mais tout de même… Enfin bref. Je me dois de te corriger. Harry n'est ni lâche, ni en pleine régression. Il fait certainement preuve d'égoïsme, pour la première fois de sa vie, mais il en avait besoin ! Il répond en ce moment aux besoins de son inconsciemment et de son corps. Et c'est grâce à toi qu'il est plus heureux ! Et je pense que c'est ce bonheur là qui le fera grandir.''

Les derniers mots de l'homme firent reculer Drago, assez effrayé par ce que cela impliquait.

''C'est… ridicule…'' Balbutia t-il. Il vit le sourire de Dumbledore s'agrandir encore, au point d'en devenir horripilant.  
''Je suis certain que ça ne l'est pas. Les enfants voient et comprennent tellement plus de choses que les adultes… ils sont plus innocents, plus ouverts d'esprit. La société et ses règles n'ont pas encore leurs effets néfastes sur le comportement et la façon de penser. Je te considère comme particulièrement concerné par ça.''

Il savait aussi que Drago n'apprécierait certainement pas qu'il lui dise ça, l'expression du jeune homme avait d'ailleurs changé et il affichait un air têtu et renfrogné. Mais il avait dit ce qu'il devait dire et, même si Drago n'en tenait pas compte maintenant, le Directeur savait qu'il y repenserait plus tard, quand ce serait le moment.

C'était un garçon intelligent après tout. Et Harry l'avait choisit.

Comme il s'y attendait, Dumbledore reçut la tempête Malefoy.

''Je n'ai peut être pas eu une éducation parfaite, mais elle ne m'a jamais desservie et j'en suis fier aujourd'hui ! Regardez donc Potter ! Il n'a eu _aucune_ éducation !''

Il regarda ensiute l'heure à la pendule murale du bureau et Dumbledore devina que le jeune homme commençait à saturer.

''Une dernière chose avant tu partes.'' Il l'avait coupé avant qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit. ''Je sais que tu serais curieux de le savoir. Le professeur Rogue a retrouvé son état normal grâce aux pouvoirs d'Harry, qui a accéléré le processus de la potion d'une façon tout à fait fascinante ! Des qu'il a retrouvé ses esprits, il s'est d'ailleurs précipité pour s'occuper de vous.''

Il observa l'impact de ses paroles sur le visage de l'étudiant en face de lui. Même si Drago ne montrait pas grand-chose, Dumbledore analysait assez facilement la stupéfaction que le blond ressentait. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait fabriqué cette potion, et Blaise Zabini avait d'ailleurs semblé avoir fait des siennes.

La potion était très puissante, et qu'Harry arrive si facilement à la neutraliser signifiait beaucoup de choses. Il salua le Serpentard qui attrapa Harry au passage et se mit sur le chemin du retour vers leurs appartements.

Il bouillonnait à l'intérieur, tant de choses lui trituraient la tête…  
Potter gesticulait encore autour de lui, palabrant sur le fait que le portrait qui s'était occupé était un compagnon de jeu génial. Si Drago avait bien comprit ce que l'enfant lui baragouinait, l'ancien directeur avait lui aussi eut droit aux cheveux roses. Ce qui devait donner un effet absolument horrible et donnerait au bureau de Dumbledore un petit côté kitsch pas du tout enviable. Au moins, sur Drago, cela avait fait beau. Même si le blond s'était sentit ridicule, il ne pouvait nier qu'un rien lui allait…

''Hey, pourquoi tu dis plus rien ?...'' Potter s'était arrêté en plein milieu du chemin, un air inquiet sur le visage. ''J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? C'est pour ça que le Père Noël voulait te parler sans moi ?''

Trop intelligent pour son propre bien. C'était vrai, les enfants remarquaient vraiment beaucoup de choses. Drago soupira, que pouvait-il répondre ?

''Tu m'as seulement sauvé la vie, c'est toi qui m'a défendu quand je me suis fait attaqué.''

Potter gardait toujours un visage sombre, même, ça empirait.   
''Je crois que j'ai fais quelque chose de vraiment pas bien… mais j'arrive pas à m'en, souvenir. Au moins, je t'ai pas oublié toi…''

Encore cette histoire… Mais le plus alarmant, c'était qu'il lui restait des bribes de souvenirs de l'incident avec l'Apprenti. S'il s'en souvenait vraiment, il pourrait être vraiment traumatisé, et ce serait assez dramatique.

Drago esquissa un sourire narquois en s'entendant penser, voila qu'il commençait à s'intéresser au bien être du gamin maintenant. Dumbledore lui avait vraiment vrillé la tête avec ses conneries. Mais si la plupart de ce que le vieil homme lui avait dit était vrai, alors s'était inquiétant. Comment pourrait-il gérer Potter dans ses moments de folie ?

''Dis moi Potter, est-ce que grandir te dérangerais vraiment ?''

Le regard de l'enfant s'éclaira, comme s'il s'éveillait d'une sombre pensée, ce qui était très probablement le cas.

''Bah…'' Il hésita, perdant son assurance habituelle. ''Si je dois te perdre, alors oui, je ne veux pas grandir. Je préfère même mourir plutôt que de ne plus t'avoir.''

Drago tiqua, comment pouvait t-on avoir une telle notion de la mort à cet âge ?  
''Tu sais Potter, je ne suis pas un objet que l'on possède comme ça, je ne suis pas un jouet.''

L'enfant lui fit un regard étrangement sévère.  
''Tu comprends vraiment rien, hein ?''

Drago se trouva complètement déstabilisé devant ce regard. Il ne s'était jamais sentit comme ça, c'était assez effrayant. Potter avait quelque chose de différent tout d'un coup, quelque chose qu'il avait oublié… Le brun était comme… plus adulte, comme si son aura avait changé. Mais ça ne ressemblait pas non plus au Potter de dix-sept ans.

''J'aimerais vraiment quez tu arrête de me détester…'' déclara le Gryffondor. ''Je veux rester avec toi pour toujours parce que je t'aime vraiment.''

Il détourna la tête et reprit sa marche d'un pas rapide, devançant de ce fait Drago, un peu éberlué. Il savait déjà tout ça, même s'il ne l'acceptait pas.  
Ce genre de sentiments, surtout venant de Potter, c'était tellement… débile…  
Pourtant, ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir, et ça le gênait encore plus.

Ils arrivèrent à leurs appartements, dans un silence lourd.   
Il était tard, la discussion avec Dumbledore avait duré longtemps. Des elfes avaient préparé un panier repas. Drago et Harry mangèrent puis le blond mit l'enfant en pyjama et se prépara lui-même pour aller se coucher. Malgré son coma, il se sentait encore très fatigué.

Il s'endormit et durant son sommeil, il fit un étrange rêve : Potter venait dans sa chambre, son aura semblant être faite d'un feu virevoltant, ses yeux verts brillant dans la nuit et une puissance hors norme écrasant tout autour de lui. Il était à la fois beau et inquiétant.

Il se mit à lui parler :  
''Tu sais Drago… j'aimerais tellement que tu ne me déteste plus…  
Tu devrais vraiment ouvrir ton cœur, tu serais tellement plus heureux…  
Tu sais ce qu'à dit Dumbledore à Rogue pour le calmer ?... _Vous êtes pardonné_…  
Tu es pardonné Drago… alors apprends à aimer !...''

_Suivre…_

**Fin du chapitre 10 :  
**_Voila un chapitre avec un peu moins d'action, mais avec plus d'introspection.  
C'est que c'est le bazar dans le cœur de Drago !  
J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu !  
Surtout, laissez des reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien c'est important pour un auteur, aussi peu talentueux soit-il _XD_ lol.  
Je trouve ça dommage que le nombre de reviews postées soient en baisse depuis un moment.  
J'espère que ça va revenir !  
En tout cas, merci de me lire et de rester fidèles !_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Le Retour en Enfance de Harry**

Chapitre 11 :

_**Note de l'auteur :  
**__Coucou tout le monde !  
Que le temps passe vite, c'est déjà bientôt Noël !  
Avez-vous tous fait votre lettre au Père Noël ? Avez-vous été sage ? _**;p**_ lol.  
C'est bientôt les vacances, pour ceux qui en ont. Ça va faire du bien !  
Sinon, bon courage à ceux qui doivent continuer à bosser !  
Moi, j'ai plein de boulot, mais j'aime beaucoup ce que je fais, alors ça passe.  
Le seul truc chiant, c'est les transports, surtout quand il y a des grèves…  
De plus, j'ai une énorme pochette à dessin presque plus grande que moi, donc c'est pas évident avec les autres usagers qui ne sont parfois pas très compréhensifs… mdr.  
Pas besoin d'aller sur des îles désertes pour faire des épreuves de survie, il suffit d'aller sur Paris pour vivre Koh Lanta ! ptdr.  
Voila, c'était la petite note du jour. Je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !  
Pensez à laisser une review si vous le pouvez, c'est vraiment important !  
Gros bisous à tous !_

_Procne_

''_Et bien Drago… il parait que tu ne veux pas me rejoindre auprès de Voldemort ?...  
Tu es un Malefoy ! Ne l'oublie pas ! Tu es dans le camp du plus fort. Les Malefoy ne font pas de quartier, ils se plient aux exigences de leur Maître, mais se font obéir par tous les autres. Pas de sensiblerie…_

_  
Parce que… tu es dans le camp de Potter, tu as des sentiments pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai tellement honte… tellement honte de t'avoir pour fils ! Je n'ai pourtant rien manqué dans ton éducation, que c'est-il passé ? Etais-tu donc trop faible ?..._

_  
Tu n'es rien Drago, tu ne seras jamais rien… Tu ne vaux rien. Tu es misérable, méprisable, tu commences à vouloir aimer, alors que tu resteras seul toute ta vie. Parce que Drago, sérieusement, qui peut t'aimer ? Tu n'es qu'un déchet…_''

''_Drago !... Drago !... Apprends à aimer ! Je t'en prie !..._''

''_Bientôt, très bientôt… nous allons prendre Potter… et soit nous le mettons dans notre camps soit… nous le tuerons !_ _Et ce sera de ta faute…_''

''_Tu es comme un ange… tu es beau… pourquoi es-tu si froid et si méchant ?...  
Drago ? Drago !_''

''_Dès à présent… je n'ai plus de fils._''

''_Drago !_''

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut, assit sur son lit, couvert de sueur, la respiration haletante. Il regarda tout autour de lui, le jour s'était déjà levé. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Potter, assit par terre, la tête posée sur le lit de Drago, tout près de lui, ses lunettes de travers sur son nez.

Avait-il dormit là toute la nuit ?  
Le réveil serait difficile pour lui.

Drago prit une couverture et la posa sur le dos de l'enfant, l'hiver était là maintenant, il risquerait d'attraper froid. Voila qu'il commençait à ce soucier de lui maintenant…

Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, les paroles de son père raisonnant dans sa tête, dures, acérées… tellement douloureuses. Avait-il rêvé ou cela s'était-il vraiment passé ? Il avait déjà la réponse. Et cela lui fit encore plus mal…  
Il n'avait jamais choisit cette situation. Pourquoi perdait t-il toujours tout à cause de Potter ?

Il serra ses poings et ses larmes devinrent plus abondantes. Il avait honte lui aussi, honte de lui-même. Son père avait raison, il n'était rien, rien qu'une pauvre merde détestable.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir ?

Il sentit quelque chose de chaud contre son bras et ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermés, et même crispés sans s'en apercevoir. Potter le regardait avec inquiétude, sa main posée sur lui.

''Tu ne vas pas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

Drago sentit une étrange et terrible bouffée de rancoeur en lui et il dégagea brusquement son bras. Potter se rétracta, blessé.

''J'ai fais encore quelque chose de mal ?'' Sa voix était devenue un souffle, lui aussi avait des larmes dans les yeux. ''Toi aussi tu voudrais que je meurs. J'ai tout gâché, hein ? Je voudrais tellement t'aider…'' _Alors disparais…_ Drago le pensait à la fois sincèrement et à la fois, cela le rendait triste également. ''Tu avais l'air de faire d'horrible cauchemars, je suis venu, parce que je voulais que tu n'ais plus mal… Mais en fait, c'est moi qui te…''

L'enfant s'était mit à trembler. Drago écarquilla les yeux. Son trouble revint et il parla inconsciemment.

''Ce n'est pas toi. C'est juste moi… et mon père…''

Potter redressa brusquement sa tête, s'arrêtant soudain de pleurer, le regard déterminé. Une étrange lueur passa dans ses yeux, puis il fit un mouvement pour aller vers Drago avant de se retenir, ne voulant pas se faire rejeter une seconde fois.

Il soupira et baissa un peu sa tête, cherchant ses mots.  
''Tu sais… je suis peut être qu'un enfant, mais je comprends tout autour de moi… Tout ce qui arrive… c'est de ma faute, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai fais une bêtise, mais je m'en souviens pas. En tout cas, j'ai pu être à côté de toi, très près. Et pour moi, t'es tout. J'aurais bien aimé qu'avant on soit très amis, peut être que tu me détesterais pas aujourd'hui ?...''

Drago eu mal à l'intérieur de lui. C'était trop pour lui, il ne voulait pas de ça. Il aurait voulu rester seul, ne jamais avoir de sentiment, être un roc. Maintenant, il se sentait si faible…

''Tu ne devrais pas… m'aimer… Moi, je ne t'aimerais jamais… t'es juste un gosse dont je dois m'occuper et plus tard, tu seras juste mon ennemi contre qui je me bats tout le temps, c'est tout.''

Il avait l'étrange et la désagréable impression de mentir en disant cela. Il vit Potter essuyer assez rageusement ses larmes et le fixer droit dans les yeux.

''Moi, je suis pas d'accords !'' Déclara t-il, presque en criant.

Drago ne répondit rien et fit juste un mouvement d'épaule, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en disant :   
''Fais comme tu veux.''

L'enfant resta silencieux et le suivit des yeux avec un regard de plus en plus déterminé.

Quand Drago eut finit sa toilette, il pu constater que Potter avec fait le lit et rangé un peu autour. Il le chercha du regard et le vit assit par terre, en train de dessiner. Il s'approcha discrètement pour voir ce que l'enfant dessinait et se retint de justesse de s'étrangler par la surprise. L'enfant les dessinait, à taille égale, main dans la main.

Drago fronça ses sourcils et demanda :  
''Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?''

Potter ne sursauta pas et releva a tête, lui faisant un sourire rayonnant.  
''Ça te plait ? C'est nous… plus tard. Après avoir combattu tous ceux qui t'auront fait du mal, je me marierais avec toi. Tu seras très beau avec une grande et belle robe blanche… Est après, on aurait plein d'enfants !'' Il s'était mit à faire des gestes de plus en plus amples au fur et à mesure qu'il déblatérait ses âneries. Et Drago s'était mit à pâlir dangereusement.

Comment ce gamin pouvait être aussi dramatique et sérieux, puis passer aussi soudainement à de telles… de telles… Comment qualifier ses élucubrations ?...  
C'était _eurk_…

''C'est n'importe quoi, Potter. Tu sais que je suis un homme et que toi, tu le seras aussi quand tu grandiras ?''

Le sourire du Gryffondor s'agrandit encore.  
''Et alors ? L'amour c'est pour tout le monde, il y en a beaucoup ! Et puis avec la magie on peut tout faire ! Tiens, regarde, j'ai dessiné ta robe…''

Il lui montra un autre dessin où Drago était représenté avec beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de dentelle, de blanc, de jupons et de trucs trop moches… et voila quoi, Potter avait de sales goûts et il n'avait pas encore compris que c'était aux _femmes_ de porter ce genre de _machins_, aussi moches soient-ils. Et puis, c'était quoi cette manie de mettre des froufrous partout ? Il était fétichiste ou quoi ?

Le blond fit une grimace apparente. Potter l'interpréta à l'envers. Il griffonna encore et remontra le dessin, le rictus de Drago s'agrandit.

''Et avec un plus grand décolleté ?''

Le Serpentard crispa sa mâchoire, arracha les deux dessins de la main de l'enfant qui ne comprit pas tout, et le fourra dans son sac. Il tira ensuite le bras de Potter et l'emmena dans la salle de bain.

''Au lieu de dire des conneries, tu vas te laver, et te dépêcher, j'ai pas envie de louper le petit déjeuner. C'est compris ?''

Il ferma la porte rageusement et entendit le brun rire et dire :   
''Je savais que mes dessins te plairaient !''

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Potter avait été sevré à l'Opium ou quoi ?...  
Pendant que l'enfant se lavait, il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait bien faire de sa journée. C'était le week end et avec ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore, sans parler de son cauchemar, il avait besoin de se changer les pensées. Une idée lui vint. Avec tout ce remue-ménage, jusqu'ici, il avait complètement oublié. Mais une sortie à Pré au Lard était organisée, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Il grogna en pensant à Potter qu'il allait devoir se coltiner. En plus, il fallait qu'il demande une autorisation à Dumbledore, avec tous les problèmes récents…

Bah, il ne doutait pas que le Directeur accéderait à sa requête sans faire d'histoire, et même, en faisant un grand sourire. Drago commençait à vaguement comprendre ce qu'avait cet homme derrière la tête, c'était pas bien brillant à son humble avis.

Potter arriva quand même à finir sa toilette dans les temps, ayant seulement assez tardé pour exaspérer un peu plus Malefoy qui le traîna un peu brutalement dans le couloir jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Harry alla rejoindre les Gryffondors qui l'accueillirent toujours aussi bruyamment que d'habitude et Drago se dirigea vers sa table, beaucoup plus calme.  
Il se posa assez lourdement sur le banc, en gardant tout de même sa grâce et son élégance habituelle (et oui, Malefoy était capable d'être lourd et noble à la fois…).

Blaise et Pansy s'entre-regardèrent.  
''Tiens, nous avons _encore_ du boudin ce matin.''

Pansy ricana.  
''Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, c'est plutôt le jour où il sera de bonne humeur qu'il faudra faire une remarque, ce sera à marquer d'une croix blanche.''

Drago les fusilla tous les deux du regard et se servit son petit déjeuner en les ignorant royalement, ce qui les fit rire.

''Allez, vas-y, raconte nous, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore avec Potter ?'' Demanda Blaise, toujours très friand des anecdotes liées à l'enfant.

Drago sortit les dessins qu'il avait fourrés machinalement dans sa poche et les tendit à son camarade qui les regarda en pouffant, accompagné de Pansy.  
''Et ben, il a de l'imagination le Potter, et surtout, du courage, parce que vouloir se marier avec toi, faut être soit stupide ou complètement suicidaire…'' Il se tourna vers Pansy. ''T'imagine au réveil, grognon comme il est, le supporter tous les jours ?...''

Ils ricanèrent encore, ne manquant pas de continuer d'irriter Drago, qui ne cessait pourtant pas de manger, feignant l'impassibilité.

''N'empêche, elle t'irait bien cette robe, j'ai remarqué que les trucs froufrouteux t'allait à merveille ! Et puis peut être qu'une bonne baise te décoincerait…''

Drago faillit s'étouffer avec son petit déjeuner, serra ses poings, puis leur arracha les dessins des mains, pour les mettre en boule dans sa poche.

''Le prends pas de cette façon, Dray…''  
''M'appelle pas comme ça.''  
''Bref, tu sais, tu devrais être plus cool avec Potter, il… comment dire… il semble vraiment t'aimer… Même si c'est assez bizarre, ça pourrais être bénéfique pour toi, si t'ouvrais un peu plus. Surtout après les diverses mésententes que tu as avec ton père…C'est pas la joie en ce moment…''

Drago resta silencieux, Blaise avait abordé un sujet sensible. Trop de question lui brûlait l'esprit, tournoyant incessamment, sans jamais rencontrer de réponses.  
Il finit de déjeuner et se leva sans un mot, ce qui n'étonna ni Blaise, ni Pansy, les autres Serpentards, eux, avaient appris à ignorer la mauvaise humeur de Malefoy.

Le blond se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors et s'adressa à granger.  
''Peux-tu t'occuper de Potter un moment ? Je dois aller voir rapidement Dumbledore.''

La jeune fille hocha positivement la tête et le blond parti.   
Comme il s'y attendait, sa proposition d'aller à Pré au lard fut bien accueillie, bien que sous conditions _-_Potter serait étroitement surveillé_-_ et il parti avec une autorisation de sortie. Il en était assez heureux, il avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. Il espérait seulement que Potter ne lui causerait pas trop de problèmes.

Il retourna à ses appartements et y trouva toute la clique de Gryffondors, assis en rond, Potter au milieu qui semblait danser, du moins, il gigotait dans tous les sens. Quand Drago entra dans la pièce, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui en même temps, ce qui lui fit une drôle d'impression, il se mit à grimacer. Les autres grimacèrent aussi, mais pas pour la même raison…

''Harry, non ! Pas lui !'' Entendit Drago de la bouche de Granger.

Il vit ensuite Potter se ruer vers lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Le blond n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que l'enfant avait basculé sur lui, le faisant tomber par terre. Il le serra dans ses bras au point de l'étouffer puis l'embrassa, presque à lui en déboîter la mâchoire.  
Il fit ça assez rapidement pour que le blond ne puisse pas le repousser, néanmoins, le mal avait été fait. Le Serpentard était plus ou moins sous le choc et les Gryffondors guettaient sa réaction.

Il se réveilla quand il entendit Potter s'écrier :   
''Ouais ! J'ai gagné la guerre des bisous ! Et j'ai fais un bisous à Drago en plus ! Des bisous, des bisous… plein, plein de bisous…''

Ah non, pas cette chanson débile en plus…

Drago se releva et s'apprêtait à se ruer sur Harry pour lui dire sa façon de penser, mais Hermione avait anticipé la chose et prit l'enfant dans ses bras en essayant de le calmer.

''C'est rien du tout… hein Malefoy ? C'est rien qu'un petit bisou ridicule… Tu ne vas pas faire un plat pour ça quand même ?... Ah la, la… Harry ! Je t'avais dit de t'arrêter !''

Le brun rit.  
''Mais moi je voulais vraiment lui faire un bisou ! De toutes façons, plus tard, on se mariera et on aura plein d'enfants !... Hein Drago ? Même que je lui ai dessiné une super robe qu'il a adoré !...''

Les Gryffondors s'étranglèrent à cette mention, en même temps que Drago, dont les envies meurtrières ne cessaient plus de décupler.

''Potter… je vais le tuer…''

Au moins, l'enfant avait cessé de l'appeler ridiculement ''Ange'' et c'était somme toute, une très bonne chose. Quoi que Drago aurait préféré que Potter ne l'appelle pas par son prénom.

Voyant son air grognon, Hermione resserra sa prise sur l'enfant et jaugea le blond du regard.  
''Tu ne vas t'énerver contre lui, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ce n'est qu'un enfant et il n'a fait que te montrer son affection, incompréhensible pour nous d'ailleurs, qu'il a pour toi…''

Les autres Gryffondors présents approuvèrent de la tête et Ron ajouta :  
''C'est vrai qu'il faut être un peu maso pour tomber amoureux de toi… Harry a toujours eut des goûts bizarres.''  
''Je t'emmerde, Weasley.''

Hermione se mit entre eux deux en levant les bras.  
''Vous n'allez pas commencer tous les deux ! Vous êtes vraiment des imbéciles !''

Enfin, au moins, Malefoy ne les insultait plus, c'était un énorme progrès ! Dean et Seamus en rajoutèrent une couche de leur coté.

''C'est vrai Malefoy, tu nous chie une pendule à la moindre occasion, ma parole…''  
''C'est pour que t'es si rigide. Je me disais aussi que même un avec un balais dans le cul c'était pas possible d'être si coincé…''

Hermione les fusilla du regard, Malefoy faisant de même, essayant vainement de trouer mentalement le corps de Thomas et Finnigan. Même s'il se demandait toujours pourquoi et que cela lui faisait bizarre, le fait que Granger soit de son côté n'était pas inutile. Cela lui donnait un peu plus de force face à cette troupe de dégénérés du cerveau.

''Quelle finesse ! Non mais vraiment, les garçons ! Vous faites honte aux Gryffondors à parler comme des paysans sortis du fin fond de leur forêt pour la première fois de leur vie !'' Exulta Granger, outrée par les propos plus que familiers des deux Gryffondors qui se tordaient de rire à côté d'elle, accompagnés de Weasley qui semblait tout à fait d'accords avec eux. La jeune fille se redressa et choisit de les ignorer. Elle se tourna vers Drago.

''Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons y aller. J'imagine que vous allez à Pré au Lard cet après midi ?'' Drago acquiesça. Granger lui fit un sourire. ''C'est une bonne chose, cela vous changera les idées. C'est bien que tu ais pris cette initiative.''

Elle fit signe aux Gryffondors et ils sortirent tous. Elle salua Drago et l'appartement retrouva son calme. Celui-ci se tourna vers Potter qui semblait plus ou moins danser à côté de lui, semblant rayonner. Etait-ce le fait de l'avoir embrasser qui le mettait dans cet état ?  
Bah, Drago s'en moquait. De toutes façons, Potter n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer ça ! Une guerre des bisous ? Tss… n'importe quoi ! Le gamin ne cessait vraiment plus de lui inventer des trucs, les plus stupides les uns que les autres.

L'après-midi vint, heureusement, rapidement ; et la sortie à Pré au Lard se fit.  
Drago soupira d'aise en sentant l'air sur sa joue, dehors. Cela faisait vraiment du bien de sortir des quatre murs du château. Mais enfin, la ballade ne fut pas si reposante qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Comme il fallait le penser d'Harry, celui-ci s'était évertué à gesticuler dans tous les sens, s'émerveillement de tout ce qu'il voyait, et menant une vie d'enfer à Malefoy qui le suivait et le surveillait tant bien que mal.

Le pire avait sans doute été chez Zonko, d'où Potter n'avait plus voulu décollé après avoir vu tous les chocolats et les bonbons. Il avait littéralement bavé face aux rayons regorgeant de sucreries. La vendeuse s'était alors extasié sur le gamin. Heureusement que la cicatrice de Potter était cachée par ses longues et épaisses mèches noires.

''Cet enfant est absolument adorable ! Vous avez l'air jeune pour avoir un fils et il ne vous ressemble pas du tout, vous ne devez avoir aucun lien de parenté. Mais vous semblez très proches tous les deux ! Vous êtes sa nounou ?''

Drago se raidit au mot ''nounou'' et il entendit les autres élèves présents qui connaissaient bien la situation ricaner discrètement derrière son dos. Il prit un air froid et déclara :  
''Je m'occupe de lui parce que je n'ai pas le choix, mais cette situation est temporaire, j'ai d'ailleurs hâte qu'elle se termine car non, cet enfant n'ait pas mignon, mais insupportable !''

La vendeuse souriait toujours niaisement.  
''Ah bon ? Vous allez l'air pourtant de très bien vous entendre ! N'et-ce pas mon petit ?'' Harry tourna son regard vers elle. ''Tu aimes beaucoup ce monsieur, hein ?''

Il lui fit un grand sourire et hocha frénétiquement la tête.   
''Oui ! Et plus tard, nous nous marierons, nous aurons plein d'enfants ! C'est mon fiancé !''

Drago retint sa mâchoire de tomber par terre. Pourquoi ce crétin hurlait-il ces absurdités devant tout le monde ici ? Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que la vendeuse sourit encore plus, absolument enchantée pour tout ça.

''Oh ? C'est vrai ?'' Roucoula t-elle de façon ridicule. ''Que c'est mignon !''

Les autres élèves ricanaient encore plus fort.  
Drago décida qu'il était temps que tout cela cesse et acheta le silence de la femme en prenant un sac de bonbons plutôt généreux, à la plus grande joie de Potter qui s'était mit à bondir partout.

''Merci Drago ! C'est super, j'adore les bonbons…'' Non, sans blagues…

Drago soupira et trouva un banc sur lequel il s'assit. Potter s'assit à côté de lui et commença à manger. Il tendit d'ailleurs son sac de bonbons au blond qui les refusa sèchement. Il aimait lui aussi les sucreries, mais il ne mangerait certainement pas dans un sac ou Potter avait déjà baver. Parce qu'il bavait _vraiment_… Il avait d'ailleurs du sucre plein la bouche et plein les doigts.

''Tu sais, tu es comme les bonbons… tu piques à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur, tu es tout doux.''

Drago écarquilla les yeux, tandis que Potter accompagnait sa déclaration d'une démonstration, en ouvrant un bonbon un peu plus gros que les autre.

''D'ailleurs, tu sens comme les bonbons… c'est chouette. On te mangerait presque…''

Potter était déjà presque un pervers à son âge… c'était aberrant. Drago ne répondit rien au déblatérations absurdes de l'enfant, se contentant seulement de lever les yeux au ciel régulièrement. Brusquement, l'enfant se leva, et se rua vers une vitrine, il avait vu quelque chose.

Drago le suivit et vit une boule de neige qui semblait briller à l'intérieur. Un sapin se trouvait au centre, recouverte de paillettes dorées et argentées, et plusieurs minis sorciers voletaient tout autour. L'expression du Gryffondor avait changé du tout au tout. Il était passé de chafouin à réellement ahuri, complètement subjugué par ce simple petit objet plutôt banal.

Mais cela ressemblait à un trésor à ses yeux. Cela échappait à Drago qui avait déjà vu des dizaines de boules à neige dans sa vie, peut être même plus, et sans aucun doutes, des plus belles que celle-ci.

''C'est beau, tu trouves pas ?''

La voix de l'enfant était devenue très douce, méconnaissable. Drago haussa les épaules.

''J'en ai vu des mieux que ça.''  
''Moi je la trouve très belle, il y a comme de la magie autour…''

En dehors du fait que la boule était certainement _magique_, il était vrai qu'une étrange aura planait autour de l'objet, lui donnant un petit côté mystique, mais ça restait une simple boule à neige.

''Oui, peut être…'' Drago s'ennuyait un peu, la boule à neige ne l'intéressait pas du tout.

Il entendit des éclats de voix et soupira, c'était Granger et tout le reste de la troupe.  
Potter fonça vers eux à une vitesse hallucinante, changeant de nouveau brusquement d'attitude. Le Serpentard entendit alors Granger qui s'adressait à lui.

''Je vais voir un petit truc avec Harry, nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps. Tu veux bien nous attendre quelques minutes ici ?''

Il hocha la tête positivement, un peu ailleurs. Au moins, il aurait un petit moment de répit.  
Un éclat attira son regard et ses yeux retombèrent sur la boule à neige. Elle avait quelque chose de spécial, en effet. Drago soupira et entra dans le magasin, observant tout autour de lui. Cela ressemblait à un repère d'antiquaire et avait une atmosphère vraiment chaleureuse.

Il en ressortit, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Potter revenait de sa promenade avec Granger. L'enfant se rua sur lui, très joyeux et volubile.

''Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est ce paquet dans tes bras ?''

Le Gryffondor essayait le lui arracher son petit colis qu'il transportait. Drago le repoussa sèchement.  
''Ce n'est pas pour toi, c'est fragile. Eloigne-toi de ça !''

Granger les laissa seuls, s'éloignant discrètement en souriant. Ils continuèrent tous les deux leur marche et poursuivirent leurs visites des magasins. L'atmosphère entre eux, sans que Drago ne s'en rende compte, s'était considérablement adoucie, c'était sûrement ça que l'on appelait la magie de Noël. Potter s'émerveillait de tout et de rien, c'était à la fois très irritant et assez amusant. Drago en était assez étonné d'ailleurs, lui qui était habitué à être couvert de cadeaux, d'avoir une maison décorée par les plus beaux ornements que l'on puisse trouver... Il avait été gâté, tout simplement. Potter, lui, semblait redécouvrir Noël.

''J'espère que l'on passera Noël ensemble !'' Déclara le Gryffondor d'un ton enjoué alors qu'ils approchaient de la fin de la grande avenue où se trouvaient tous les commerçants de Pré au Lard. ''Je ne voudrais pas devenir complètement grand avant, pour pouvoir rester avec toi. Comme ça, ce serait vraiment un Noël magique ! J'aurais un vrai ange avec moi !''

Drago soupira.  
''Encore avec ces histoires ?''

L'enfant rit et lui fit un clin d'œil.  
''Tu sais, quand je te disais que tu étais comme les bonbons, je pense que c'est vraiment la vérité. Tu es vraiment super à l'intérieur, et en plus, tu es très beau ! Tu as beaucoup de bonnes choses pour toi. Je sais pas pourquoi tu veux te montrer méchant… Ni pourquoi tu me détestes. Je sais que je suis moche et un peu bête, mais quand même, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on devienne amis.''

Drago ne répondit rien à cela, replongeant dans les méandres tortueux de ses pensées. Chaque mot qu'ajoutait Potter ne cessait d'augmenter son trouble, c'était rageant et agaçant.  
Surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait comme ça. Il savait qu'il était beau, mais jamais… on ne lui avait dit comme _ça_.

''La première fois que l'on s'est vu…'' Commença Drago en hésitant, ''C'est toi qui as refusé que l'on soit amis.'' Il regretta d'avoir dit ça, mais ce n'était pas si important…

Potter allait lui répondre quelque chose, mais des mouvements brusques dans les buissons les firent se retourner. La stupeur de Drago fut grande, ainsi que la peur également. Une dizaine de Mangemorts encapuchonnés se trouvaient là, debout, menaçants… leurs baguettes pointées sur lui et l'enfant qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait.

''_Stupefix_ !''

Avant que le Gryffondor ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva inanimé, sur le sol. Drago avait vu son corps s'effondrer, comme au ralentit, tentant vainement d'arriver à quelque chose avec ses pensées confuses.

Pourquoi avait-il si peur, pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Il n'avait jamais été un poltron, et il était vif d'esprit. Il aurait voulu sortir sa propre baguette, faire quelque chose… Dumbledore et les autres lui avait fait confiance pour veiller sur Potter, mais il ne faisait rien. RIEN !  
Il avait tellement honte…

Puis il les vit : ces silhouettes blafardes, sombres, glissant dans les ténèbres, apportant le désespoir et la peur, amenant le froid tout autour d'elles. Des Détraqueurs étaient venus également. Et contrairement à Potter, il n'avait jamais apprit à lutter contre eux. De plus, depuis que sa situation avait empiré, il était plus faible mentalement.

D'ailleurs, Dumbledore avait dit que Potter devait être étroitement surveillé ? Que faisait les chaperons censés les suivre ? Il distingua alors deux corps inconscient sur le sol. Aussi doué que soient les aurors recruté par le Directeur, le nombre de Mangemorts avait été vraiment trop important pour eux deux. Pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait-il pas anticipé ça ? Peut-être comptait-il sur Drago pour aider ? Et aussi un peu sur les mystérieux pouvoir de Potter…

La voix de son père se mit à raisonner à l'intérieur de sa tête, le glaçant encore plus.

_Nous allons prendre Potter _! _Nous le tuerons !_ _Et ce sera de ta faute…_

Drago le savait, pourquoi n'avait il rien plus faire ?

_Tu n'es rien Drago, tu ne seras jamais rien… Tu ne vaux rien_

C'était bien ça, il ne servait à rien. Il n'avait même pas été fichu de sauver la seule personne au monde qu'il lui ait dit un jour qu'elle l'aimait…

Il sentit ses pensées désagréables refluer parce que son corps se rappelait à lui. Il tomba à son tour sur le sol, se convulsant, se retenant de justesse de gémir ou hurler. On lui avait jeté un Doloris. Puis on lui en avait relancé un autre encore…

A travers les brumes de sa douleur, il entendit des pas écraser les feuilles mortes sur le sol, une démarche caractéristique qu'il connaissait bien…

''Si ce n'est pas mignon… bébé Potter est amoureux de mon répugnant crétin de fils… Alors Drago, on change de camps mais on n'est même pas capable de l'assumer ? Tu es donc à ce point faible et inutile ? Emmenez l'enfant, je me charge de lui !''

Le 'pop' caractéristique du transplanage fut audible. Il ne restait plus que Drago et son père.

Son père qui avait raison, il était à demi inconscient, il n'avait rien fait. Il était misérable.  
Il toussa et sentit un goût métallique dans sa bouche. Du sang.  
Potter avait été emmené par les Mangemorts, ils allaient le tuer ! Parce qu'il le savait, l'enfant n'accepterait jamais d'aller dans le camps de Voldemort, même à son âge.

''Drago, _Drago_ !''

Une nouvelle voix avait résonné dans sa tête, alors qu'il sombrait doucement, mais sûrement, vers l'inconscience totale. C'était une voix plus claire, plus douce, plus chaleureuse…

''Ne l'écoute pas ! Je te l'ai dis, tu es pardonné !''

Ce devait être Potter encore… Il devait rêver, comme l'autre soir…

''Tu sais, je regrette ce jour où j'ai refusé de te serrer la main, je n'ai vu que ton apparence… J'espère qu'un jour, moi aussi je pourrais être pardonné…''

_Suivre…_

**Fin du chapitre 11 :  
**_Chapitre suivant posté ! Si c'est pas beau ça_**XD**_.  
Il est un peu plus court que l'autre (seulement d'une page), mais je ovulais absolument couper comme ça, lol.  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu !  
Laissez des messages ! _**; p**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Le Retour en Enfance de Harry**

Chapitre 12 :

_**Note de l'auteur :  
**__Coucou ! Tout d'abords : JOYEUSES FÊTES !  
J'espère que vous avez été gâtés !  
__Désolée, l'upload de ce chapitre a été un peu plus tardive que prévue.  
Mais je me suis dépêchée et je vous le poste avant la fin des vacances, ce qui est déjà pas trop mal _XD_, lol. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Alors, Harry va t-il s'en sortir, Où est-ce la fin ? La bataille finale ? _XD_ supenssssssss…  
Bonne lecture et pensez à m'encourager ! _x ).

_Procne_

Des voix raisonnaient bruyamment dans sa tête, il commençait même à avoir la migraine…  
il se sentait si mal, il avait la nausée, il se sentait misérable et sale. Il avait envie de pleurer.  
Il sentait qu'on le secouait, sa migraine empira. Soudain, on le souleva violemment et il entendit crier dans son oreille.

''Malefoy, espèce de petit connard ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais d'Harry !''

Drago tenta de retrouver ses esprits, mais c'était difficile, entre le Doloris et le reste…

''Ron, non ! Ne le secoue pas comme ça ! Il vient d'être torturé !'' C'était Granger qui hurlait.

Drago luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas retomber dans les pommes, il sentait ses yeux se révulser d'eux-mêmes. Weasley le lâcha brutalement, avec une moue de dégoût.

''Qu'elle lopette ce mec. Quand je pense à la façon dont Harry, à 5 ans la défendu, et lui, il tombe dans les pommes au moindre Doloris…''  
''RON ! Arrête ça immédiatement !''  
''Arrêter quoi ? S'il avait été moins lâche, Harry n'aurait pas été enlevé par des Mangemorts, qui sait ce qu'ils vont lui faire ? Il n'est qu'un enfant, comment se défendra t-il face à Tu-Sais-Qui et toute sa clique ?''  
''Ron, il était seul contre une dizaine de Mangemorts ! Que voulais-tu qu'il fasse ?''  
''Laisse, Granger.'' Drago avait bredouillé, mais les deux qui se chamaillaient avaient immédiatement posé leur attention sur lui. ''Il a raison, j'ai été incapable de me défendre, tout ça à cause de Détraqueurs ! Je suis lâche et faible.''

Granger et Weasley faisait des yeux ronds. Ils ne devaient certainement pas s'attendre à ce genre de phrase de la part de Drago Malefoy.

''Il y avait des Détraqueurs aussi ?'' Bégaya Granger, effarée.

Drago acquiesça et tenta de se lever comme il pu. La jeune fille se rua sur lui pour le soutenir, il tenta de la rejeter, mais faillit tomber et se laissa faire.

''Voldemort va vraiment trop loin…'' Murmura Granger.

''_Ne t'inquiète pas Drago… je m'en sortirais… tant que tu seras là…_''

Drago sursauta, sous le regard étonné de Weasley et granger.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''  
''Je…'' Il ne pu aller jusqu'au de sa phrase, perdant de nouveau brusquement, ses forces. Ron se précipita sur lui pour aider Hermione qui faillit vaciller sous ce poids soudain.

''Il faut l'emmener rapidement à Poudlard !''

Voldemort, non loin de là, dans son repaire, faisait les cent pas, attendant avec impatience que Potter se réveille. Il avait du mal à croire que ses Mangemorts avaient enfin réussit à mettre la main sur lui. Il en frémissait d'impatience. Qu'allait-il pouvoir réaliser avec lui ? Il était modulable à souhait, et avait un potentiel magique vraiment intéressant !

L'enfant se trouvait dans la salle de réunion. Immense salle à manger ou se trouvait le 'trône' de Voldemort, surplombant toute l'assemblée. Il flottait ans une boule d'énergie crée par Voldemort lui-même, emprisonnant l'enfant et contrôlant ses pouvoirs.

Celui-ci dormait à point fermés depuis qu'il était arrivé, c'est-à-dire environs quatre heures.  
Il finit cependant par remuer un peu et par ouvrir ses paupières.

Quand il ouvrit complètement les yeux, il sursauta de surprise et de frayeur. Où était-il ? Où était Drago ? Il faisait sombre et froid… Il était enfermé.

Il se redressa et s'assit dans la boule bizarre qui l'entourait.

Il posa ses mains sur les parois dans l'intention de sortir mais une violente décharge entra en lui et il hurla. Un être à l'aura sombre et mauvaise arriva rapidement vers lui, un horrible sourire sur le visage. Harry grimaça.

''Alors, tu es réveillé, Potter ?''  
''T'es vraiment moche toi, pourquoi t'a une tête de monstre ?''

La mâchoire de Voldemort se contracta. Il respira un bon coup.  
''Tu ferais mieux de te tenir tranquille, parce que si tu tente de sortir, tu sera blessé.''

Quel sale gosse ! Il aurait presque plaint Malefoy Junior de s'être occupé de lui. Presque.

''Tu sais que tu sens mauvais ?''

Voldemort serra son poing, il devait se contrôler, après tout, ce serait grâce à cet enfant qu'il pourrait étendre son pouvoir. Il s'éloigna de lui et alla s'asseoir sur son trône.

Harry avait tout de suite comprit, en voyant cet homme, que c'était un être méchant. Il avait décidé, que si il était son prisonnier, il serait insupportable. Il avait osé faire du mal à Drago, c'était impardonnable !

Il tenta de nouveau de sortir et reçu une nouvelle charge électrique assez puissante. Il entendit alors l'homme horrible rire méchamment.

''Tu ne peux pas sortir Potter, sauf si je te l'autorise. Sois sage, les Mangemorts vont arriver. Ne me fais pas honte.''

Le regard d'Harry s'alluma, un petit sourire sadique s'étala sur son visage.

Les Mangemorts ne tardèrent pas à arriver et Harry, quand il les vit, ressentit une rage sourde tout au fond de lui. C'était eux qui avaient fait du mal à Drago. Il reconnu même son père.

Eux, quand ils le virent, rirent tous ensembles. C'était un son désagréable. Harry grimaça encore. Un s'approcha de lui.

''Alors Potter, ça fait quoi d'être là ?''  
''Toi aussi tu sens mauvais, et t'es moche. Ta bouche ressemble à un cul de poule.''

Le Mangemort écarquilla les yeux, les autres rirent. Il sortit sa baguette, mais Voldemort l'interpella.

''Non, MacNaire, retiens toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit effrayé ou blessé plus que de raison.''

Le Mangemort se tourna vers lui, un peu déconfit.

''Mais… Maître…''  
''Je sais qu'il est désagréable, mais retiens toi, ou je me chargerais de ton cas.''

MacNaire déglutit et s'inclina devant son 'maître', imité par les autres.  
Harry émit un petit ricanement, satisfait de lui.

''Notre but est de le rallier à notre cause, s'il le faut, nous emploierons la force, mais nous verrons ça plus tard. Tous les préparatifs sont-il prêts à ce sujet, Lucius ?''

Le père de Drago se mit en avant, s'inclina et fit un signe positif de la tête.  
''Un de nos meilleurs apprenti est sur place, prèt à agir.'' Il grimaça en disant cela, le plan de Voldemort ne semblait pas lui plaire.

Harry se demandait bien ce qui était en train de se passer. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de sortir de sa bulle électrifiée, en vain.  
Voldemort, après une longue discussion avec ses Mangemorts, se leva et se dirigea vers l'enfant. Et, malgré les interruptions d'Harry très humiliantes, il paraissait de bonne humeur.

Il fit un grand geste de la main et la boule d'énergie autour d'Harry disparue, faisant tomber un peu lourdement le brun sur les fesses.

''Il est l'heure de manger,'' déclara simplement Voldemort. ''Je vais te montrer ta chambre également.''

Pourquoi se montrait-il gentil tout d'un coup ? Mais l'enfant était encore trop jeune pour comprendre que quelque chose de probablement très mauvais se tramait pour lui.

Il le suivit sans rien dire, observant tout autour de lui. Voldemort lui montra sa chambre, lui fit vaguement visiter pour ne pas qu'il se perde, du moins, il lui montra l'essentiel, sans aller trop en profondeur. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite pour aller manger.

Le repas se fit plus ou moins bruyamment. Tous les Mangemorts, pour une fois, étaient réunis pour dîner ensembles. Voldemort s'adressa alors à Harry :

''Dis moi, Potter, tu veux faire le bien autour de toi, n'est-ce pas ?'' L'enfant le regarda en grimaçant, où cet homme voulait-il en venir ? Il hocha simplement la tête. ''Moi aussi, mais je ne peux pas le faire, car j'ai un ennemi très puissant : Dumbledore. Il fait semblant d'être gentil, mais en réalité, c'est un horrible monstre qui tue des gens et fait du mal autour de lui. Pour me battre, j'aurais besoin de toi et de ton pouvoir, veux-tu bien m'aider ?''

Les Mangemorts avaient tous, tour à tour, dirigé leur regard sur Voldemort, puis sur Harry.

Le Gryffondor fronça ses sourcils.  
''T'es qu'un menteur.'' Voldemort prit une mine surprise. ''Je connais Dumbledore, et tous les autres. Avec lui y a Drago, c'est forcement quelqu'un de gentil. Toi, je sais que tu es méchant, parce que des Mangemort ont déjà fait du mal à Drago. Je t'aiderais jamais !''

Voldemort soupira. Faisant preuve d'une patience rare.  
''Très bien, je m'y attendais. Je souhaiterais vraiment ne pas avoir à recourir la force, ton pouvoir ne serait pas optimal, je vais donc attendre encore un peu et tenter de te convaincre gentiment. Mais ça ne durera pas infiniment.''

Il avait un air plutôt menaçant, mais Harry n'était pas effrayé.

Les jours s'écoulèrent donc, Harry ridiculisant les Mangemorts et mettant à rude épreuve la patience déjà si mince de Voldemort. Et Voldemort, tentant encore et toujours d'avoir le soutient de l'enfant, en vain.

Un jour, alors que la plupart des Mangemorts étaient là, Voldemort fit venir Harry près de lui. Goyle apportait une tasse de thé à son maître. Harry prit un air chafouin.

''Hey, Tête de Serpent !...''

La mâchoire de l'homme se tendit durement et les autres Mangemorts craignaient une réaction très vive de sa part. Ils étaient toujours sidérés de voir comment l'enfant parlait à leur Seigneur. Et ils étaient étonnés de constater qu'il était encore vivant, et entier.

''Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.'' Grinça Voldemort, s'agrippant à la soucoupe de sa tasse.

Harry haussa les épaules.  
''Si j'étais toi, je boirais pas ça. Je l'ai vu, l'autre, il a mit ses doigts dans son nez en le faisant.''

Goyle se mit à rougir tandis que ses compagnons ricanaient. Voldemort verdit légèrement et déposa la tasse un peu plus loin. Il inspira doucement, visiblement à bout.

''Je crois que cette comédie a assez duré.'' Tous les Mangemorts soupirèrent de soulagement à ces mots, déjà prêts à dégainer leurs baguettes, tremblant de honte et de rage, la rancœur les hantant. ''Je vais te le redemander une dernière fois : vas-tu nous aider ?''

Harry perdit son air taquin et devint sévère.  
''Non, jamais !''

Voldemort fit un sourire cruel.  
''Très bien… Lucius, c'est à toi de jouer, je compte sur toi, ne me déçois pas cette fois-ci.''

Le blond le salua, arborant un air qu'on aurait pu qualifié de triste, et disparu dans un 'pop', il avait transplané. Harry fut ensuite enfermé de nouveau dans sa boule d'énergie, sous les ricanements joyeux des Mangemorts vindicatifs.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lucius revint, son fils inconscient et ligoté dans les bras. Il le déposa aux pieds de son maître et déclara :  
''Tout a été très facile, Dumbledore n'était pas là et les gens, à Poudlard, sont très divisés suite à l'enlèvement de Potter.''

Le sourire de Voldemort s'élargit, il se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme assoupit près de lui. Il le tira par les cheveux, Lucius grimaça. Il semblait vraiment peu heureux de la situation.

''Très bien, nous allons bientôt pouvoir contrôler toute l'Angleterre…''

Il tourna sont regard vers Harry qui fixait avec horreur Drago. Il braillait beaucoup, faisant un peu plus rire les Mangemorts et Voldemort.

''Tu peux disposer, Lucius, tu seras bien récompensé. Tu vois, Potter, je peux employer des moyens _très_ convaincants. Que vas-tu faire ? Vas-tu encore refuser de m'aider ?''

Le visage de l'enfant commençait à être tiraillé par la douleur. Il se retenait avec mal de pleurer. Il refusa encore, avec plus de verve encore que les autres fois.  
''Je ne vous aiderais jamais !''

Voldemort se mit à rire à gorge déployée.  
''Sais-tu ce qui va lui arriver ? Si tu refuses encore, je vais le torturer, lui faire un mal fou, il ce peut même qu'il meurt…''  
''NON !...'' Avait hurlé le Gryffondor.

Drago papillonna des yeux et reprit conscience. Il ne fut guère étonné de se retrouver devant Voldemort, mais son expression devint indéchiffrable quand il vit Harry emprisonné dans sa bulle d'électricité, au bord des larmes.

''Tiens, tiens… notre chère victime se réveille.'' Voldemort tira méchamment sur les cheveux de Drago qui grimaça, et le mit de force à genoux, devant lui, face à Harry.

''_Endoloris !_''

Drago se mit à se convulser, hurlant à pleins poumons, ne pouvant se coucher sur le sol, tiré par les cheveux, son corps faisait d'horribles et écœurants mouvements. Harry avait éclaté en larmes, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

''Arrête ! ARRÊTE !...''

Voldemort obéit.  
''Acceptes-tu de nous aider ?''  
''Pot…Potter… refuse… oublie-moi… je n'ai pas si mal, c'est pas grave… Refuse !...'' Drago s'était mit à bredouiller, faisant de son mieux pour articuler, mais s'était difficile.  
''Drago !''

Voldemort rit encore, très amusé par la situation.  
''Que c'est mignon… _Endoloris !_''

Drago se remit à se convulser. Et Harry hurla encore plus fort que la première fois, se jetant sur les parois de la boule d'énergie. Sa pupille s'étrécit et ses mains se mirent à briller. Des éclairs parcoururent la bulle qui l'entourait, se propageant même dans son corps, mais Harry tint bon. Son aura se mit progressivement à changer.

La bulle éclata et l'enfant tomba en douceur sur le sol, semblant flotter dans l'air, entouré de magie, l'air crépitait. Les Mangemorts s'écartèrent par précaution, se méfiant de lui. Ils avaient entendu les rumeurs à son sujet. Voldemort observait la scène avec mépris, se sentant nettement supérieur à lui. Drago écarquilla les yeux et prit conscience qu'il allait assister à ce qui s'était déjà passé la dernière fois avec l'apprenti mangemort, quand Potter l'avait sauvé.

Il était stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait, une telle puissance émanait de l'enfant… s'en était incroyable. Il ne retenait absolument pas son pouvoir, il n'était entravé par aucune limite, c'était l'avantage que son âge lui donnait. Et il avait en plus, la puissance d'un sorcier adulte, cela faisait un mélange détonnant.

Harry se redressa et son aura prit une forme adulte, le rendant terriblement imposant. Son regard n'était plus celui d'un enfant, il était celui… d'un guerrier, d'un guerrier en colère. Il tendit sa main vers l'un des Mangemort et une lumière dorée en sorti. La baguette de l'homme vola vers lui et il l'attrapa au vol. Il l'agita fermement, lançant un sort sans vraiment toucher Voldemort, ce n'était qu'un avertissement.

''Je ne te pardonnerais pas d'avoir touché à la personne la plus importante à mes yeux.'' Sa voix était grave, suave… hypnotisante.

Un pentacle apparut sous ses pieds et la forteresse de Voldemort se mit à trembler de partout. Les Mangemort commencèrent à disparaître un à un, oubliant complètement leur Maître. Seul Lucius était resté, caché dans un coin, observant la scène avec angoisse.

Harry lança ensuite une série de sorts, faisant tomber des éboulis dangereux de pierre et visant alternativement les murs et Voldemort. Celui-ci se retrouva obligé de lâcher Drago et de se défendre. Lui aussi était stupéfait par la puissance de l'enfant et son envie de l'avoir à ses côtés grandit un peu plus. C'était tellement prodigieux ! Potter ne devait pas grandir !

Il lança à son tour des sorts, de plus en plus puissants, à mesure que le combat avançait. Même si Potter avait un corps d'enfant, son aura traduisait son véritable age. Actuellement, ses pouvoirs semblaient être ceux d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il pouvait également moduler ça… Harry visa Drago et rompit ses liens.

''Drago, éloigne-toi ! Mets-toi à l'abri !''

Le blond sursauta mais obtempéra rapidement.  
Harry et Voldemort se firent alors face. Malgré ses pouvoirs, Harry n'était pas plus fort que l'homme. Il n'avait que 17 ans en réalité, il lui manquait l'expérience, et son énergie n'était pas libérée au maximum. Mais il devait trover un moyen d'occuper Voldemort assez longtemps pour que lui et Drago puissent s'enfuir.

Il se mit à lancer une quantité impressionnante de sorts tout autour de lui et tout se mit à s'effondrer. Voldemort tenta de bouger pour faire quelque chose, mais son corps était bloqué. Potter avait mit une barrière magique sur lui. Il devait s'en défaire assez rapidement, mais elle était plutôt puissante.

Harry, satisfait, courut vers Drago et le tira vers la sortie. Le blond le suivit sans rien dire, mais ils furent interceptés par Lucius. Harry brandit sa baguette, près à attaquer, mais le blond haussa ses mains pacifiquement.

''Je suis là pour vous aider. Tenez…'' Il tendait leurs baguettes que les Mangemorts avaient prises et un autre objet qui semblait être un portoloin. ''Il agira dans un quart d'heure, ça vous laisse tout juste le temps de sortir de la forteresse, si vous ne le faites pas avant qu'il ne se déclenche, vous ne pourrez pas partir. Il y a des sorts qui empêchent le transplanage de ceux qui ne sont pas Mangemorts, et d'autres choses de ce genre. Je vais vous guider sur un bout de chemin, mais après, il faudra vous débrouiller seuls. On ne doit pas me surprendre avec vous, je risque la mort.''

Drago lui fit un regard interrogatif auquel Lucius répondit :  
''Le monde n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir, Drago. Ou tout rose aussi…'' Il grimaça et Drago fit des yeux ronds devant cette remarque. ''Maintenant, courez !''

Ils le suivirent, mais Harry avait de plus de mal à les suivre, son énergie diminuait rapidement, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, et la sortie était encore loin. Comme il traînait, Drago lui prit la main et l'emporta avec lui. Mais Harry finit par s'effondrer alors même que des Mangemorts passaient dans le coin. Lucius, affolé, les conduit derrière des colonnes qui les cachèrent.

Drago se tourna vers Harry et constata qu'il avait perdu conscience.  
''Merde, c'est bien le moment !''

Lucius vit à son tour que l'enfant n'était plus d'aucune utilité.  
''Il a employé beaucoup de magie, son corps doit mal le supporter, il n'a que huit ans physiquement, après tout. Tu peux le porter ?''

Drago acquiesça et installa Harry sur son dos. Une fois que les Mangemort furent passés, ils recommencèrent à courir jusqu'à un point où Lucius dû abandonner son fils.  
''Je dois te laisser là, continuez tout droit, vous y êtes presque. Fais attention aux autres Mangemorts.''

Il disparu. Drago continua alors la route seul, Harry sur son dos et la peur au ventre. Il regarda sa montre, il ne restait plus que quelques minutes, c'était très peu et il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à temps à la sortie. Heureusement, la porte ne tarda plus à se montrer, cependant, des mangemorts s'y trouvaient, ils étaient assez occupés, l'éboulement retenait toute leur attention.

Drago fit alors un truc fou : il se mit à courir ouvertement, traversant ce qui lui restait de chemin, il n'avait plus le temps d'hésiter. Quand les Mangemorts remarquèrent sa présence, ils se mirent à le poursuivre. Ils étaient sur le point de l'attraper, lui lançant sorts sur sorts, un Avada Kedavra le frôlant, quand le portoloin l'emporta vers un lieu inconnu.

Il atterrit, un peu sonné, devant le portail de Poudlard. Evidemment, c'était logique. De toutes façons, il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin à cause des propres sorts de protections du château. Mais il ne devait pas traîner là, les Mangemorts avaient sûrement deviné sa destination et n'allaient pas tarder à le rejoindre. Il ne serait en sécurité qu'une fois entré dans le château.

Il entra dans le parc et se mit à courir comme un damné, ses poumons étaient en feu. Mais il ne put continuer plus loin, il était épuisé. Il dû ralentir. Il entendit des bruits et se retourna, les Mangemorts étaient là. Il accéléra, mais il ne pouvait plus courir. Il se mit alors à hurler, intensifiant sa voix grâce à un sort.

''_Au secours_ !''

Des Aurors apparurent, sortant par la grande porte et courant vers lui. Ils étaient au moins une dizaine. Dumbledore était revenu, et avec l'appui de Maugrey Fol'œil, voila qui était une bonne chose. Leur groupe se divisa, la majorité se dirigeant vers les mangemorts et les sorts fusèrent. Mais les serviteurs de Voldemort étaient en infériorité numérique et en force, ils s'enfuirent assez vite, pourchassés par les Aurors. Les autres aidèrent Drago en le soutenant lui et en portant Harry. Le blond put alors constaté que l'enfant avait encore grandi, mais il ne pouvait aller plus loin dans son observation.

Ils furent mis sous bonne garde une fois rentrés au château, écarté du groupe d'étudiants alertés par le cri sonore de Drago. Dumbledore déboula dans le Hall, dévalant les escaliers, suivit par Fol'œil et MacGonagall.

''Harry et Drago sont revenus !'' Il couru vers eux, à peine essoufflé, simplement heureux de les revoir. ''Je suis tellement soulagé que vous soyez là…'' Il fit de grands gestes aux autres professeurs et ils furent emmenés à l'infirmerie, loin du monde.

Un fois installés sur un lit et que l'infirmière les ait auscultés, Dumbledore s'assit près d'eux pour parler avec Drago qui lui raconta en détail tout ce qui s'était passé. Harry étant encore inconscient, il ne manquait que son récit, mais ils se doutaient tous qu'il ne se souviendrait pas de grand-chose.

''Je suis tellement soulagé…'' avait répété Dumbledore, ''s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Harry, je n'ose imaginé ce qui se serait passé par la suite pour la communauté sorcière…''

A cette réflexion, Drago fronça les sourcils, et l'image d'un vieux manipulateur lui vint à l'esprit. Il la chassa rapidement, il n'était pas en état, et n'avait pas envie de penser à ça.  
Il était juste soulagé et heureux d'être arrivé à Poudlard sans encombres. Et tout ça grâce à Potter et son père, la vie était pleine de surprises.

Il regarda l'enfant et les paroles qu'il avait dites à Voldemort avant de libérer son énergie raisonnèrent dans sa tête.

''_La personne la plus importante…_''

Il ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi la réaction de Potter et ses mots le touchaient plus que de raison, ni pourquoi il se sentait si heureux à présent… Il avait aussi été très impressionné par le Gryffondor et avait à présent un certain respect pour lui.

Dumbledore parti, les laissant seuls tous les deux alors que l'infirmière était dans son bureau.  
Mais ils ne restèrent pas ainsi bien longtemps, malheureusement, car Drago se sentait exténué. Weasley et Granger débarquèrent dans la pièce, faisant presque voler la porte de l'infirmerie.

''Harry !'' Ils se ruèrent sur lui, et affichèrent une mine soulagée en le voyant. Ils s'assirent autour de son lit.

''Oh, il a grandit… heureusement, il va bien.''

Ils purent ensuite constater la présence de Drago dans le lit voisin. Weasley prit un air méfiant et Granger parut soulagée de le voir lui.

''Tu l'as ramené ?'' lui demanda le roux.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de le fusiller du regard.  
''Et bien non, ça me semble être le pape qui s'en est chargé.''  
''Ah, ne commencez pas tous les deux !'' Elle leur fit un regard sévère puis elle s'adoucit en reposant les yeux sur Drago, ce qui étonna ce dernier. ''Merci de l'avoir sauvé.''

Drago haussa les épaules.  
''Je n'ai pas fais grand-chose, c'est mon père ou Potter lui-même qu'il faut remercier.'' Voyant que les autres ne comprenait pas, il ajouta : ''Mon père nous a aidé à nous enfuir et Potter… Il a libéré son pouvoir et a assommé Voldemort et les autres Mangemorts, bien que ça n'ait été que temporaire, ça nous a été très profitable. Moi, je me suis juste ramené, j'ai pris Potter par la main, je l'ai porté, et basta. Je n'ai rien fais d'autre.''

La mention du pouvoir d'Harry les impressionna, il était vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de tout, mais moins ils en savaient, mieux cela valait, des propres mots de Dumbledore. Puis Granger reprit son air strict.

''Je pense surtout que tu te sous-estimes, Malefoy, tu fais ça tout le temps.''

Weasley s'étrangla avec sa salive et la regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
''Attends, c'est le premier à se vanter…''

Granger fit un geste excédé de la main dans sa direction.  
''Tu manques tellement de finesse, Ron… L'apparence n'est pas la vérité, tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps, avec Harry. Se fier à l'extérieur, c'est courir à l'illusion.''

Weasley soupira et grommela dans son coin. Drago, lui, apprenait à connaître Granger de plus en plus, et il ne semblait pas au bout de ses surprises. La jeune fille était étonnante.

''Je suis certaine que tu as été bien plus utile que tu ne sembles le croire. Tu le sais même très bien… Harry te le répète assez je crois, tu es très important pour lui !''

Arf, encore ça…

Drago soupira, s'enfonça dans son oreiller et ferma les yeux.  
''Peut être…''  
''Arrête avec cette attitude ! Pas de 'peut être', c'est certain !''  
''ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que j'ai été utile.''

Weasley leva les yeux au ciel.  
''Hermione, laisse-le dire, il a bien raison, il ne sert à rien. S'il est capable de reconnaître ça, pourquoi veux-tu qu'il pense le contraire ?''  
''RON !''  
''Bon, bon… Mais je pense que tu en fais trop pour lui, tu oublies qu'il t'a traité de 'Sang-de-Bourbe', et tout le reste…''  
''Il ne nous insulte plus depuis un moment.''  
''C'est juste parce qu'Harry a…''  
''Justement, il changé ! C'est tout ce qui compte, maintenant, si tu veux bien…'' Elle retourna son attention sur Drago qui avait suivit l'échange avec un peu d'agacement. Ces deux là étaient vraiment fatigants.

''Bon, vas y, crache le morceau, et pas de chichis s'il te plait. Raconte ce qui s'est vraiment passé.''  
''Tss… Très bien… Un apprenti Mangemort est venu me voir et m'a dit que mon père souhaitait me parler dans la Salle sur Demande. Là-bas, mon père me propose un marché, en échange de ma présence auprès de Voldemort, Potter serait libre, alors j'ai accepté. Il avait deux balais sous les bras et nous sommes sortis. Il nous a fait emprunter des passages secrets que je ne soupçonnais même pas, pourtant j'en connais un certain nombre… On a volé pendant plusieurs heures et on est arrivés à une Forteresse. Avant d'entrer à l'intérieur, il m'a assommé. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais aux pieds de Voldemort, à genoux, les cheveux tirés. Si j'ai bien compris, il voulait que Potter les aide à battre Dumbledore, mais ce gamin ne semblait pas très coopératif. J'étais juste là pour faire un chantage. Si Potter n'acceptait pas de les aider, il me torturait et peut être me tuait. Là, Potter a pété un câble, a libéré une masse incroyable de magie et son aura a changée. Il n'était plus le même, ce n'était plus un enfant. Il a fait tout s'ébouler, les Mangemorts ont prit peur et se sont enfuit. Mais mon père était dans le coin, il nous a redonné nos baguettes et nous a guidés dans la Forteresse. Il m'a également donné un portoloin qui m'a téléporté devant les portes de Poudlard, voila.''

A ce moment ci, c'était Weasley qui faisait des yeux ronds, Granger, elle, arborait un grand sourire, comme si ce récit la satisfaisait.

''Attends… tu étais prêt à te sacrifier auprès de Voldemort pour Harry ?'' Le roux n'en revenait pas.

Drago le fusilla de nouveau du regard. Cet événement dit ainsi le gênait un peu et il n'aimait pas la façon dont le jeune homme voyait les choses.  
''Je suis peut être un connard prétentieux, mais je ne suis pas sans cœur. J'avais bien compris tout seul, sans ton aide subtile, que j'étais en tord dans toute cette histoire d'enlèvement. Je ne voulais pas qu'à cause de moi le gamin ait des ennuis ou que quelqu'un d'autre en pâtisse. J'ai réglé ça à ma manière, c'est tout. Maintenant, l'histoire est close, je vous remercie.''  
''Harry avait raison, tu vois, tu es quelqu'un de bien…''

_Suivre…_

**Fin du chapitre 12 :  
**_Voila ! Déjà la fin ! XD  
J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et que vous n'êtes pas déçus par l'avancée des choses. Je ne savais plus comment écrire MacNaire, j'espère ne pas m'être trop trompée _XD_. Pardonnez-moi pour les fautes _X3_.  
Rapprocher Harry Drago n'est vraiment pas une chose aisée, mais je fais du mieux que je peux, en espérant que ça soit agréable et surtout, crédible.  
Gros bisous !!  
Rewiewsssss _;p


End file.
